Indigna Rosa Negra
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: 2ª fic da série Black Destiny - A pequena Bevy era o maior pecado que Sirius e Bellatrix tinham cometido juntos. Seu sangue puro, resultado da união de Blacks, significava poder. E essa era a única razão para estar viva. Voldemort tinha planos para ela.
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** _Ly Anne Black_

**Beta Reader: **_Fabri Malfoy_**. **

**Gênero: **_Drama/Geral _

**Spoilers: **_1 à 5._

**Sinopse: **_"A pequena Bevy era o maior pecado que Sirius e Bellatrix tinham cometido juntos. Seu sangue puro, resultado da união de dois Blacks, significava poder. E essa era a única razão para estar viva. Voldemort tinha planos para ela."_

**N/A: ****Essa fanfic é a segunda da série Black Destiny. Não é necessário ler a primeira (Fragmentos) para a compreensão desta. Elas não são continuações, embora estejam inseridas no mesmo contexto. Qualquer duvida, bipem-me. **

_Prólogo_

A copa de um velho carvalho estava cheia de folhas em tons de vermelho, marrom, dourado e amarelo. Essas mesmas folhas preenchiam a grama como um tapete envelhecido. Embora fosse outono, a grama, enfeitiçada, continuava verde-brilhante. Encostada no tronco da árvore, uma jovem fitava a lápide não mais tão recente. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão pensativa, embora não parecesse muito longe dali. Nas mãos finas branco-leitosas continha um livro grosso, que escorregaria por suas pernas dobradas se não fosse segurado. A garota leu as inscrições na lápide, como se já não as conhecesse de cor.

_"À aquele com um brilhante futuro, a fatídica interrupção. Vos desejamos um pacífico descanso."_

- Quanta hipocrisia. – ela riu-se – como pôde deixar que escrevessem isso em seu túmulo? Eu esperava mais de você.

O sol estava se pondo, exacerbando os tons quentes de outono que o cemitério carregava. Era como se a estivesse apressando.

- Vim me despedir, acho que não vamos nos falar mais. Vou sentir... falta disso. – demorou-se, olhando uma fotografia que o tempo começava a desgastar, presa à lápide, que a observava de volta, fixamente. – Não me olhe assim. Ah – indicou o livro em seu colo – vim deixar isso. Achei que gostaria de ficar com ele, só para garantir que não vai me deixar pegá-lo novamente, ok?

Ajoelhou na grama fresca e enterrou os dedos no chão, sentindo as unhas se encherem de terra úmida. Continuou cavando até conseguir um buraco de um palmo bem acima de onde deveria, seis palmos abaixo, estar um caixão emoldurado a prata. Ali alojou o livro, dando-lhe uma última e longa olhada. Com a varinha, ela garantiu que a terra voltasse ao seu lugar e fez crescer a grama onde tinha cavado, fazendo parecer que aquele lugar permanecia intocado.

Ia limpar as mãos com um feitiço, mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Voltou a se encostar ao grosso tronco que em outro momento não a deixaria confortável. Mas, com tanto a pensar, não estava se preocupando com isso. Ainda tinha um tempo – mas não muito tempo, e queria usá-lo para gravar a imagem daquele lugar na memória. Enquanto sentia o ar adocicado, e via as árvores espaçadas e suas folhas secas, e ao longe conseguia divisar as sólidas paredes da mansão, tentava reprimir qualquer tipo de lembrança que a fizesse vacilar.

-BD-

_As três mulheres olhavam para a criaturinha adormecida. A diferença entre elas era pungente. A mais nova vestia uma camisola branca, longa, suja de um abundante e ainda úmido sangue, e sua expressão denunciava exaustão. A mais velha parara ao peitoril da janela e observava a lua cheia de modo pensativo, um longo cabelo loiro esvoaçando perante a suave brisa daquela que vinha sendo uma longa noite. A terceira nada fazia além de fitar, contumaz, a criança enrolada em uma manta escura. _

_- Olhe como é linda... – sussurrou com os grandes olhos cinza-acastanhados cheios de lágrimas de emoção. _

_- Como um pequeno demônio – Bellatrix imitou seu tom, com nojo no rosto pálido. _

_- Pare de vagar de um lado para o outro, Bella. – Narcissa recomendou, tirando os olhos da paisagem e se dirigindo a irmã – você perdeu muito sangue. _

_- Eu não perdi sangue, não fale com se eu fosse a responsável. Isso me fez perder sangue! – apontou aborrecida para o bebê – e me fez ficar doente. E ferrou com os meus planos mais importantes! Mas – completou, recompondo o controle de súbito – agora, acabou. Nenhuma maldição nojenta dentro do meu corpo sugando as minhas forças. Eu quase me sinto... feliz. Falta tão pouco. _

_- O que quer dizer com isso_? – _Andrômeda a olhou, preocupada. _

_- Ora – Bellatrix lhe deu um enorme e malvado sorriso – a coisa ainda existe, não é._

_Andrômeda se precipitou até a cama e recolheu a criança nos braços, se afastando de Bella e provocando nesta uma gargalhada à sua reação. A irmã do meio negava veemente com a cabeça. _

_- Você não vai matá-la. Não fez isso quando ela estava em sua barriga, você desistiu, você..._

_- Eu tentei, irmãzinha – a morena suspirou – mas tive problemas que me obrigaram a esperar._

_- Você não pode fazer isso! – Andie protestou – ela tem o seu sangue e... o sangue do S-Sirius!_

_- Esse é o seu melhor argumento_? – _Bella caçoou. _

_Narcissa bufou, irritada com a discussão infame das irmãs. _

_- Saia do quarto, Andrômeda. Eu e Bellatrix precisamos conversar._

_- Não. – Andie negou, resistindo ao olhar duro da irmã – Você não me expulsa dos cômodos da minha própria casa, Narcissa. _

_- Ah, deixe-a ficar! – Bellatrix rolou os olhos – Andie está crescidinha, Cissa, viu todo o meu sangue e nem desmaiou! _

_- Que seja – Narcissa rendeu-se – Você vai ficar feliz em saber que a Bellatrix não vai matar a menina, Andrômeda._

_- O que não significa que vou ficar com ela. – Bella completou em tom óbvio. – Isso seria um tanto repulsivo. _

_- Então com quem Bevy vai ficar_? _– quis saber. _

_- Comigo. – Cissa respondeu. _

_- Mas, Cissa... – Andie segurou mais firme o bebê nos braços – Lucius não vai aprovar isso. Além do mais, eu posso ficar com ela, eu já tenho a Nimphadora, não seria difícil cuidar de mais um bebê, e eu tenho certeza de que o Ted não se importaria, ele gosta de crianças. _

_- O quê? E deixar você a transformar uma sangue-puro numa adoradora da escória? Não seja ingênua, Andie. A Narcissa é a única que pode moldá-la exatamente como uma Black genuína deve ser. Então vai se encaixar nos nossos planos. _

_- Quem, que planos? – Andie estava confusa – Seus e de... Narcissa? – olhou para a irmã mais velha buscando uma confirmação. _

_- Não, não com Narcissa. – os olhos escuros de Bellatrix brilharam, orgulhosos. – Planos entre mim e Lord Voldemort._

_(Continua...)_

_**N/A: Bem vindos à Black Destiny novamente. Mal posso esperar para saber opiniões. ;)**_


	2. Pureza

**Nota: Sim, no prólogo, é a Bevy que está no cemitério falando com alguém cuja identidade ainda não será esclarecida. **

**Parte I – **_**Axiomas**_

**Capítulo I – Pureza**

_**"Ela me disse que nós, Blacks, tínhamos certas características que nos pertenciam. Bastava que nós observássemos alguém, e se as pudéssemos captar, reconheceríamos uns aos outros em qualquer lugar.**_

_**Para começar, nossa pureza era incontestável. Qualquer bom Black podia se orgulhar de seu sangue imaculado, limpo, poderoso. Por séculos, cada um dos nossos antepassados resistira fielmente a se misturar com os imundos e não mágicos. E aqueles que tinham sucumbido, bem, estes não estavam vivos para nos contar as suas histórias."**_

**-BD-**

_Minha mãe partiu três dias após o meu nascimento, com o destino de seguir o passo do Lorde das Trevas e aprender com ele as artes negras como sempre desejara. Sua maior ambição era se tornar sua mais fiel e dedicada comensal da morte. Talvez, chegara a pensar em se igualar a ele, em agir ao seu lado ao invés de sob suas ordens. Não era assim que a minha tia pensava. Para Narcissa, por fim aos que sujavam a raça pura de bruxos era necessário, mas não era trabalho para as mãos delicadas de uma mulher de sangue nobre. Pouco mais de um ano antes fizera um bom casamento com um sangue-puro chamado Lucius Malfoy, e mesmo que este começasse a se envolver diretamente com as artes negras do mesmo modo, ela continuava distante da área de ação, evitando tomar para si o que chamava de 'parte suja' do trabalho._

_Lucius Malfoy se sentiu incomodado com a minha presença, que tomava a atenção da sua esposa, mas terminou por acostumar-se. Não fazia questão de me olhar diretamente ou se dirigir a mim, e estava satisfeito se eu não me envolvesse com os seus assuntos ou estivesse longe durante seus momentos com Narcissa. Eu não lembro de tê-lo ouvido pronunciar meu nome sequer uma vez na minha presença. No entanto, não me lembro de muita coisa dessa época. Eu era tão pequena. _

_Narcissa mais tarde me contou que eu era uma criança quieta e astuciosa, e sempre atenta, e que eu não fazia muito barulho. Que eu não era sentimental, e ao invés de chorar para conseguir coisas, preferia descobrir pontos fracos das pessoas e utilizá-los. É claro, até onde uma menininha de dois ou três anos pode fazê-lo. Com minha tia, aprendi a me portar devidamente e foram inseridas ao meu dia a dia o latim, o francês e o alemão, precocemente. Ao passo que eu odiava elfos domésticos._

_Ela diz que aqueles primeiros quatro anos da minha vida passaram muito rápido. _

_**-BD-**_

Um rigoroso inverno se lançava contra Princeton, e Narcissa já dedicara muito do seu tempo livre a olhar os vastos terrenos da mansão pela janela e se entediar com o cair monótono dos flocos de neve. Seus olhos cinza-azulados alcançaram então um ponto mais interessante, uma coisinha alguns andares abaixo, no jardim, que ela sabia ser a sua sobrinha desafiando com afinco a grossa camada de neve que cobria o gramado. Absorta que estava, não viu o marido se aproximar. Acostumara-se a não ter Lucius no castelo e sua presença rara a tirava da rotina, a deixava quase sem saber como agir, mesmo que ainda a fizesse se sentir estranhamente preenchida.

Ele se aproximou da janela. Era bem mais alto que ela, tinha o porte altivo de um homem nobre, parecia, à primeira impressão, um tanto belo e perverso. Ao pensar nisso, a Black sorriu. Seu marido era bem mais complexo que isso. Sentiu sua presença ao lado. Lucius passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura até alcançar o parapeito da janela, tocando-a por alto. A presença quente e vibrante do Malfoy era facilmente sentida em sua pele, mas a loira não se abalou, olhos ainda fixos em Bervely, que agora sentara próxima à fonte dos querubins de mármore.

- Um dia ainda pretendo entender porque ficou com a criança, Narcissa.

- O que eu deveria ter feito, deixar minha insana irmã matar uma Black sangue-puro pelos seus motivos frívolos?

- De forma alguma, ainda assim, não é razão o suficiente para trazê-la consigo.

- Devo repetir que Bellatrix não a queria? – Narcissa perguntou com leve aborrecimento – ou que a criança é especial e qualquer educação não lhe seria bastante, fora do seio da sua família?

- Ela tem parentes mais próximos do que você – ele disse tão frio e gravemente como começara – tem avós que lhe dariam a educação tão refinada quanto necessário.

A Black calou-se, voltando os olhos para baixo. O vestido escuro de Bervely contrastava com o branco luminoso da neve pela qual andava, e ainda assim, fazia parecer que a garota, de pele quase tão clara quanto o gelo e olhos tão fundos, fazia daquele o seu lugar.

- Se queria um filho, Narcissa – a voz de Lucius soou novamente atrás de si – poderíamos ter resolvido de uma maneira mais proveitosa para ambos os lados.

- Não é minha filha – Narcissa voltou-se aborrecida para o marido – Bervely não preenche essa lacuna, e ainda quero tanto quanto você um herdeiro.

- Embora fale o que quero ouvir, minha mulher – Lucius intensificou o olhar, a voz mais arrastada e um esgar cínico nos lábios finos – tenho a impressão de que jamais se dedicaria a uma criança do seu ventre como se dedicou a essa bastarda durante esses anos.

- Essa _bastarda – _a loira estreitou os olhos – tem o sangue mais puro do que qualquer um de nós, como bem sabe!

- E o quão bom isso pode ser? Olhe para ela – ele indicou a criança através da janela – é a perfeita cópia de sua irmã nos nossos jardins! Dentro da nossa casa! Será uma criança igual, uma mulher igual à Bellatrix, preocupada demais com si mesma para cometer os mais reles erros por um pouco de poder!

Narcissa virou-se, deixando de sustentar o olhar de Lucius.

- Pare de se enganar dizendo para si mesma que poderá mudá-la, minha querida – ele repetiu com firmeza – não importa o que lhe diga, ou como a faça se portar, terá os mesmos deslizes da mãe, e quem sabe, virá a ser tão traidora como o próprio pai!

- Está enganado, Lucius – falou baixo – Bervely não é como a mãe. E não é como o pai. Não seguirá o caminho de nenhum dos dois.

- Você está idealizando a Black perfeita – ele debochou – a partir de dois exemplares dos piores possíveis? – Narcissa mal agüentou o risinho sarcástico de Lucius – Faça-me o favor, Cissa! Quando essa menina crescer, será pior que ambos!

- Não pode ter tanta certeza das suas conclusões antes de conhecê-la, _senhor meu marido_ – a loira se desvencilhou dele e saiu da janela – você não faz idéia da personalidade que a garota possui.

- Não é realmente necessário, uma vez que essa criança não passa de um artigo de luxo para o seu deleite – ele argumentou recebendo um olhar furioso de sua mulher – Mas eu não a estou reprimindo, querida. Gosto de saber que tem ocupações. E espero que não tenha se afeiçoado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que ela não é sua, e pode lhe ser tirada a qualquer momento.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Lucius?

- Da minha parte, de forma alguma, minha cara – ele deu novamente aquele insuportável sorriso convencido – Olhe só, parece que acabou de receber uma visita!

Narcissa virou-se rápido para a janela, a tempo de ver a carruagem negra que pousava em frente aos portões da mansão, ao longe, mas não obstante, inconfundível. No mesmo momento, um elfo esganiçado entrou pela porta aberta do aposento, se curvando às arfadas e sacudindo a toga imunda, alvoroçado:

- Meu senhor, minha senhora! Dobby vir avisar coisa importante! Dobby ser mandado para avisar que o senhor e a senhora têm visita! Dobby dizer que acabou de chegar à carruagem no portão, e ser a carruagem de milady Bellatrix Black!

**-BD-**

Percorrendo os extensos corredores de sua mansão, Narcissa Malfoy não sabia o que pensar. Há quatro anos sua irmã fora embora deixando tudo para trás, e desde lá não recebera sequer uma carta de sua parte, não tivera absolutamente notícia alguma. Agora, Bellatrix resolvera voltar de súbito, quais eram suas intenções? Inconscientemente, seus passos adquiriam um ritmo maior. O ruído dos saltos fazendo-se de trilha para o ritmo nervoso. Quando o salão principal da mansão parecia que não chegaria nunca, a mulher se viu frente à porta, fitando sua superfície de azevinho talhada com austeridade.

Quando se descortinou o vasto gramado, a carruagem já estava parada frente ao lado da fonte de mármore da ala frontal da mansão. Uma figura sombria desembarcou envolta em sua capa negra, com barras e golas feita da mais fina pelagem de um animal que certamente não sobrevivera para a contar história. Cabelos negros que pareciam feitos de um único véu de seda emolduravam o rosto jovem, os grandes olhos negros e as maçãs do rosto levemente salientes, pálpebras cerradas encobrindo o olhar pretensioso e penetrante como uma navalha afiada.

Narcissa momentaneamente emudeceu diante da imponência característica da sua irmã. Bervely se aproximara ao ver à carruagem e agora mantinha certa distância da mulher que desconhecia, o rostinho pálido como uma louça fixado nas feições austeras de Bellatrix, demonstrando uma curiosidade velada. Por um momento congelado no tempo, mãe e filha se fitaram com frieza e indiferença idênticas. Os lábios de Bella foram se separando ao acaso, prontos para uma palavra, quando Narcissa precipitou-se para perto da sobrinha, atraindo o foco da irmã.

- Bellatrix – Narcisa reservou-se – a que devo a honra? Finalmente resolveu voltar ao convívio dos seus?

- '_Os meus_' – Bellatrix dobrou a boca num sorriso lascivo – é um adjetivo muito bem colocado. Diga-me uma coisa, cara irmã – a morena voltou-se para Bervely com interesse. – Essa menina...

- Sim. – confirmou num fôlego só.

- Interessante. E por acaso guarda tanto rancor da sua irmã que a deixará congelar do lado de fora da sua mansão aquecida, Cissa? Não me deixe pensar que seus modos foram embora junto a seu orgulho próprio após o casamento.

Narcissa a ignorou e deu as costas em sinal de que a acompanhasse, e tanto Bellatrix quanto Bervely a seguiram, a menina do lado esquerdo da sua tia e a irmã, ao lado direito.

**-BD- **

- Creio que já sei o suficiente para seguir o meu próprio caminho. Embora deva estar percebendo você, Narcissa, que os _nossos _estão morrendo agora.

Bellatrix começara a explicar por que voltara, e agora tinha tocado num ponto delicado dos últimos meses. Narcissa sabia do que Bellatrix estava falando. Desde que sua irmã partira, dois Blacks já haviam morrido, o último, seu pai, fazia menos de três meses. Porém, o tom de Bella lhe deixara claro que esse não era o final do assunto.

- Creio que já sabe, Narcissa? Parece-me que não... há um certo privilégio de estar no círculo pessoal do Lord Voldemort, como deve imaginar... as notícias correm mais depressa... – ela se empertigou, seu tão característico sorriso cruel curvando seus lábios finos – mais um Black se foi hoje pela manhã, cara irmã. Regulus Black está morto.

Narcissa, por um momento, horrorizou-se. Ela era capaz de aturar velhos Blacks morrerem, podia aceitar que já não tinham muito a acrescentar após tantos anos de vida. Diferente, era aceitar com frieza a morte de um _primo. _A perspectiva de saber da morte de um jovem da sua família, que chegava a ser até mesmo mais novo que Bellatrix, que era o _Regulus, _era a coisa que mais lhe causava repudio na guerra sem precedentes que Lord Voldemort estava causando, mal se importando com o sangue puro que derramava na sua sede de _purificação. __m dele mesmo e da sua estranha vingança, deixando-se dizimar eguida.a superficie _

- Mas... como...?

- Faça-me o favor, Narcisa! – Bella praguejou rolando os olhos com cinismo – imprestável que era para o Lord! Um covarde! Errou, e mereceu a morte que teve!

- O Lord matou Regulus? – constatou, mortificada.

- Ah, sim, ele matou! - Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita – E não só isso, _muito pouco _sobrou do nosso querido priminho. O velório será amanhã pela manhã, então por hora não importa. Eu vim lhe avisar sobre o meu casamento com Rodolphos Lestrange.

Narcissa, que começava a construir alguma indiferença à morte de Regulus, teve falha a respiração.

- O _quê? _Vai se casar_ agora?_

- É óbvio que vou. Você já se casou, e na ordem, eu sou a próxima. A família Lestrange mantém a linhagem pura desde a idade média e já houve tantas uniões de Blacks com Lestranges que é difícil enumerar. É hora de unir os dois reinos novamente... - completou, sorrindo. - Mas me diga, Narcissa... e a garota?

- O... o quê?

- Bervely - Bellatrix disse impessoal, olhando fixamente para a irmã - Minha filha.

- Ela não é sua filha, Bellatrix. - a primogênita disse recuando. Um clarão tinha invadindo sua mente, a enchendo de percepções que revolviam em algum lugar de um coração que sempre lhe parecera congelado.

- Não até agora, enquanto você foi de boa valia ensinando tudo que ela devia saber. Mas, Narcissa, eu vim buscá-la.

- Você não pode levar a garota...

- Ela é minha, eu digo o que faço com ela a partir de agora.

- _Não. _Você nem é capaz de cuidar de uma criança, Bellatrix!

- Isso não importa! Quero fazê-la do _meu _jeito.

- Bellatrix... pense bem... a criança está bem aqui, e você não precisa levá-la, posso cuidar dela o tempo que for preciso...

- Passou o tempo que você me manipulava com seus jogos, Narcissa - Bellatrix disse friamente, se aproximando da porta - Foi você que me convenceu de deixá-la viva, e criar uma versão _melhorada _de mim _para serviço do Lord. _Mas ao certo não será você a mais indicada para isso. Eu _vou _levar Bervely. O Lord quer conhecê-la.

Naquele momento, a pequena garota entrou pela porta encarando a mulher que falava, com suas as maçãs do rosto levemente salientes e rosadas, os cabelos brilhantes e as pálpebras cerradas. Bella perdeu-se na observação da criaturinha.

Bervely _já era _a sua imagem e semelhança.

**-BD-**

- O enterro de Regulus será daqui a duas horas. Aqui diz que ele realizou deslizes fatais. Trocando em miúdos, o Lord enjoou da cara dele, e muito me espanta que tenha demorado tanto – Lucius ia falando e andando pelo quarto, sacudindo entre os dedos longos um pergaminho com o brasão Black no selo e parafina – Se me permite Narcissa, devo dizer que seu primo era de uma incompetência impressionante, um completo parvo... você está me _ouvindo?_ – se interrompeu agressivo, parando e a fitando com insistência.

Não, Narcissa não estava. Sentada na beira de sua cama, as costas apoiadas numa das colunas e o olhar distante, obrigou-se vagamente a virar-se para ele.

- Desculpe, Lucius. Pode repetir?

- Não, Narcissa, obviamente não posso! Não vou ficar fazendo papel de estúpido se pensa que não sou digno da sua atenção!

- Certo – ela respondeu distraída, desviando o olhar para a janela aberta, sem realmente enxergá-la.

Lucius deu um suspiro irritado, controlou-se e sentou ao lado da esposa.

- Será que pode me dizer o que tanto lhe aflige desde que falou com a sua irmã?

Nos olhos dela, estava escrito que Lucius já sabia sem que fosse necessária uma resposta. Ele a estava provocando, querendo mostrar o erro que praticara todo aquele tempo e pelo qual agora pagaria.

- Não deixe que a leve, Lucius – ela suplicou, a voz pela primeira vez soando trêmula – não é certo.

O que recebeu em troca foi um sorriso satisfeito e contente, superior a todos os sentimentos que desestruturavam sua esposa, aquela que sempre fizera questão de parecer a mais sólida das rochas.

- Não poderia ser mais certo – disse com uma alegre convicção – e estou satisfeito de que isso finalmente vá acontecer.

**-BD-**

_Acho que uma das minhas lembranças mais antigas é sobre o dia em que fomos ao enterro de Regulus Black. Enquanto me punha num vestido preto, Cissa me disse que aquela mulher do dia anterior era a minha mãe e que eu iria morar com ela em breve. Ela me contou que a minha mãe tinha engravidado cedo, que precisava terminar os estudos e que por isso cuidara de mim, contudo agora minha mãe ia ter um marido e nós seríamos uma família. Eu não sei o quanto daquilo entendi na ocasião, mas eu lhe disse que já tinha uma família, que era ela e o Lucius. E a Cissa disse que agora era diferente porque eu teria uma mãe de verdade. Perguntei se eu poderia não ir e ficar com ela e __a__ Narcissa negou. Então, não perguntei mais nada._

_Eu me lembro do enterro de Regulus, porque ela estava lá. A Bellatrix. E antes de fecharem o caixão, me estiquei e vi que lá dentro só tinha uma urna com a tampa aberta e um pó escuro dentro. E uma varinha ao lado. Perguntei a tia Narcissa se quando os Black morriam eles viravam pó e ela riu, e então me abraçou. Enquanto isso, eu olhava por cima do seu ombro a foto de Regulus presa à lápide, depois que o caixão foi enterrado. Ele era como um dos anjos talhados em mármore na fonte do jardim da mansão Malfoy. Só que com o cabelo bem escuro. _

_**-BD-**_

Na semana que se seguiu, todos os esforços de Narcissa foram empregados na preparação para o casamento da sua irmã, fosse com os panos que virariam vestidos ou com a saúde dos cavalos que levariam a carruagem à catedral onde ocorreria a celebração. Tudo evitava a lembrança de que, após aquela cerimônia, a criança que criara com tanta dedicação seria levada para o covil sem lei de Bellatrix. Aconteceria no segundo dia de primavera. Narcissa acordou pensando em como primavera era justamente o oposto de Bellatrix, e mesmo como _casar _não combinava em nada com a sua irmã.

Ao ver a irmã entrar na igreja, majestosa como uma rainha, teve ódio. Se tivesse dependido dela, Bervely nem existiria. Narcissa a tinha salvado. A tinha cuidado. A tinha amado. Que direito tinha Bellatrix agora, de levar parte da sua vida embora?

A orquestra levantou-se e deleitou a melodia com trágicos violinos. E do dia claro para o interior velado da Catedral de Saint-Exupèry, entrou a noiva, sozinha, sustentando seu sorriso arrogante no rosto de insuperável beleza. Ela resplandecia num vestido branco da mais pura, mais nobre, e mais cara seda, bordado a diamantes. A pele branca leitosa disputava a cor com a alvice dos lírios da sua decoração. Também o cabelo brilhante como um véu em leves arabescos pelos ombros, e as pessoas acompanhavam seu ondular, caladas, imóveis sob o efeito da maldição que a aparência de Bella parecia jogar sobre seus convidados.

Narcissa reparou em Rodolphos, como se mostrava tão encantado, e percebeu que ele se submeteria a dominação nata de sua mulher. Ela o comandaria, o teria nas mãos, ia fingir-se até que ele caísse completamente em sua rede, cego pelos seus encantos, inevitavelmente.

Narcissa teve medo. Quando era criança, e convivia com Bella, a beleza da irmã e sua infalível manipulação a fizeram apaixonada, a deixara muito de olhos fixos, admirando e desejando ter o mesmo encanto, convencendo-se de que Bellatrix era superior a todas as outras mulheres apenas por nada temer nem por nada se deixar abalar. E seu último desejo era que sua sobrinha não caísse naqueles encantos perigosos e nem se deixar por admirá-la.

**-BD-**

- Você irá me visitar, titia?

- Mas é claro, meu anjo.

Narcissa a estava embarcando na carruagem que levaria a pequena para a mansão Lestrange. Queria que Bevy parasse de perguntar, porque estava difícil manter a voz impassível, ao vê-la tão confiante quando qualquer criança no seu lugar optaria pelo medo. Ia preferir ver a menina chorar, e parte de si lhe lembrava que Bervely não o faria.

- Obedeça a sua mãe, e a Rodolphos.

- Está bem.

- Cuide das suas coisas, das suas roupas, não ande sozinha pela propriedade.

- Está bem.

Narcisa abaixou mais o tom de voz.

- Esse elfo se chama Tamby, ele irá com você. Se precisar falar comigo muito urgentemente, mande-o me chamar, e ele saberá como.

- Certo. – ela assentiu.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou por fim, parecendo mais fraca e abalada do que gostaria.

- Eu vou ficar bem, titia.

- Muito bem, então – Narcisa voltou à posição normal, estivera agachada – Faça uma boa viagem, tente dormir, se sentir frio vista o casaco. – Lucius, ao seu lado, rolou os olhos com impaciência. – Não se preocupe. Você sabe... se virar sozinha.

A menininha assentiu, o rostinho branco contrastando com o vestido vermelho. O elfo que a acompanharia entrou na carruagem e ela em seguida, destemida e séria com a mala ao lado.

- Cuide bem dela, Tamby. – ordenou pra o elfo.

- Tamby vai cuidar, Sra. Malfoy.

Os cavalos alçaram voou. A caleche se perdeu na escuridão da noite. Narcissa virou-se para Lucius com dolorida expressão.

- É só uma criança, Lucius!

- Parece que chegou a hora dela crescer, não é mesmo? – ele disse inabalável.

- Como se importasse para você! – retrucou irritadiça.

- Mas é claro que importa – ele fingiu um tom injustiçado – Quem sabe, sem a influência da bastarda, você se ocupa em me dar um herdeiro.

Narcissa sabia que seu marido tinha certa razão. Mas, o vazio que sentia com a partida da sobrinha era irreprimível, então talvez Lucius tivesse mesmo razão, e Blacks não fossem feitos para amar. Devia arranjar uma outra ocupação. E devia satisfazê-lo. A partir daquele momento, se compenetraria a lhe dar o tão ansiado herdeiro.

_**-BD-**_

_A primeira coisa que Bellatrix fez após a minha chegada na mansão Lestrange foi se livrar do elfo Tamby. Na ocasião eu fiquei feliz, porque eu odiava elfos, os achava tão feios e esganiçados. Minha liberdade não durou muito. Logo no dia seguinte havia outro elfo, mais calado, mais mau-humorado, me seguindo pela mansão, e nossos passos ecoavam por todos os pisos de assoalho, e nossas sombras distorcidas alcançavam os tetos altos, nos corredores iluminados por archotes. Meu quarto era o último à direita do corredor no terceiro andar, e tinha móveis antigos e uma cama alta. Eu mal conseguia mover suas portas duplas de carvalho, embora elas abrissem por magia quando eu me aproximava. Num dos cantos havia uma linda penteadeira cravejada de pedras coloridas. No meu primeiro dia na mansão, olhei meu reflexo em seu espelho durante horas ao invés de dormir. Tateei os entalhes na madeira do meu grande guarda roupa e da lareira. Eu conseguia sentir a pulsação na ponta dos meus dedos._

_A porta se abriu magicamente e a mulher entrou, a corrente de vento ondulando seus cabelos. O ar do quarto ficou preenchido, sufocante, e pesado. Irrespirável. E a minha nova mãe começou ditar regras. Eu as ouvi tão atentamente que consigo me lembrar de todas e até mesmo das inflexões da voz dela enquanto as enumerava._

- Desça para o jantar em meia hora, espero que saiba ver horas – acrescentou e a menina assentiu – e olhe para _mim _quando eu falar com você.

- Certo. – ela virou o rosto rápido para Bellatrix e viu ali olhos estreitos.

- Responda _sempre _"sim senhora" ou "não senhora", nada diferente disso.

- Sim senhora.

- Não atrase ou ficará com fome. – e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar com outra violenta corrente de ar.

_Rodolphos sempre estava me observando, por vezes com um meio sorriso. Seus olhos me lembravam os de um gato, como dois rasgos preenchidos de vinho. Sim, eram cor de vinho tinto seus olhos, um tanto incomuns, e muitas vezes cheguei a sonhar apenas com os olhos de Rodolphos me observando. Bellatrix me advertiu para ficar longe do seu caminho, não o encarar, não interromper suas conversas. Depois eu fiquei pensando, mas não quis lhe contar que tia Narcissa mentira. Rodolphos não era meu pai. Nós não éramos uma família._

_**-BD-**_

Quando os passos de Bervely e do elfo pararam de reverberar pelo corredor, Rodolphos transformou seu riso de escárnio em comentário sarcástico:

- _Mamãe_ Bella... quem diria.

Não recebeu resposta, sequer uma manifestação aparente na superfície imperturbável do rosto da esposa, no entanto sabia que a irritava profundamente.

- Não a mime demais, Bella. A menina vai acabar pensando que você gosta dela.

- Se me dá licença – a mulher levantou-se intempestiva – já ouvi sua voz hoje mais do que posso suportar.

- Minha coisinha doce – ele riu-se, levantando e a segurando pelo antebraço – _acabamos _de nos casar. Eu sei que você acha lua de mel uma coisa estúpida, mas isso não significa que eu não a queira em minha cama e dedicada a mim essa noite.

- Eu _estarei _em sua cama essa noite, Rodolphos. – sibilou, retirando seu braço das mãos dele. – Apenas tenha calma. – ela foi andando, ondulando a barra do vestido negro até onde tinha saído Bervely minutos antes, e virou-se com um sorriso lascivo para o marido – Está para chegar a noite em que não me terá sobre sua cama...

- E sobre os outros móveis da casa. – ele completou, e piscou para a mulher que desaparecia pelo corredor.

**-BD-**

_Bellatrix não tardou a esclarecer os motivos pelos quais me queria ali. Logo após a minha chegada, me chamou à biblioteca e sentei diante de uma imponente mesa de mogno, quase não conseguindo a ver por cima dela, enquanto ouvia suas condições: "Saiba que viver aqui depende do valor que dá a sua linhagem. Ao nome que carrega, Bervely. Você é uma Black, e precisa entender o necessário para fazer jus a isso."_

_Eu podia andar pelos terrenos durante o dia, desde que o elfo me acompanhasse. E deveria estar de volta antes do anoitecer. Devia manter distância das portas trancadas, da cozinha e do lago ao fundo da__s__ propriedade__s__. Caso me atrasasse para as refeições, ficaria com fome até a próxima. Mais importante, eu seria punida se falasse com estranhos e devia permanecer no quarto caso houvesse visitas. "E fique fora do meu caminho quando eu não solicitar a sua presença", ela dissera. _

_E eu deveria aprender a ler o mais rápido possível. _

_**-BD-**_

Vencia o tempo do inverno, e a menina caminhava pela neve sentindo suas botinhas afundarem. Curtia a sensação que sabia que ia demorar a sentir novamente. Levantou o rosto contra o vento e viu o contorno de Bellatrix, acenando e chamando-a. Seguiu na direção da mulher com um tipo de curiosidade reticente. Percebeu que estavam paradas em frente a um muro antigo, coberto de hera. Sua experiência de poucos dias dizia para esperar ao invés de perguntar. Com um leve toque da varinha de Bellatrix, o muro se abriu revelando uma larga clareira e em seu centro uma longa estufa de paredes de vidro embaçadas, cuja porta estava bem em frente a elas.

- Não toque em nada, Bervely. – recomendou, indicando que entrasse.

A porta se abriu quando Bellatrix deu um toque na maçaneta, revelando um cheiro adocicado e forte, um bafo quente, úmido e agradável que pareceu envolver como um manto a pele pálida da menina. Ali dentro era mais espaçoso do que parecia visto de fora, era estreito e longo como um corredor, e o teto alto em forma triangular. De um lado e de outro duas bancadas intermináveis repletas de vasos e caqueiros com plantas das mais diversas e desconhecidas. A garotinha olhava para um lado e para o outro enquanto Bellatrix, à frente, seguia reto ao fim da estufa.

Ao contrário do que se supunha, o fim da estufa era em forma esférica onde as bancadas se encontravam formando uma só. Em cima destas, vasos de cristal cintilante, todos abrigando roseiras bojudas e únicas e repolhudas flores. Eram diferentes entre si, cores e tamanhos, assim como não estavam plantadas em terra como as outras plantas, mas em, ao que parecia à primeira vista, água, cristalina ou escura dependo de para onde se olhava.

Bevy olhava tudo encantada. Ela tinha um fascínio por flores em geral, como pareciam viçosas e graciosas ainda que mortas, tolhidas de seus talos, nos vasos coloridos que tia Narcissa espalhava pela casa quando Lucius não estava. Bellatrix sentou num banco e indicou outro para a menina, que respirava em arquejos o ar concentrado da estufa.

- Acho que não preciso citar que esse lugar é secreto. - Bellatrix dirigiu um olhar travesso a todas as rosas e depois sério, à filha.

- É lindo, senhora. - disse Bevy sem ar.

- Além de agradável aos olhos, você deve saber que plantas são muito úteis, não é. Praticamente se pode fazer tudo com elas. - Bevy assentiu – então, gosta de rosas?

Bevy deu de ombros. Bellatrix ficou em silêncio e Bevy completou:

- Sim, senhora.

- Isso é bom. - a mulher observou Bevy por um tempo, atentamente, e ela mexeu-se desconfortável no banco por estar sendo tão atentamente estudada por seus grandes e evasivos olhos negros. - O que Narcissa lhe falou sobre a pureza de sangue?

- Titia disse que o nosso sangue, o meu, o dela, e dos outros Blacks, nos tornam mais importantes que as outras pessoas. Que quem tem esse sangue pode mandar nas pessoas inferiores e devem se unir as outras pessoas de sangue puro, porque se não existíssemos para dizer às pessoas o que fazer, o mundo seria uma bagunça.

Bellatrix deu outro daqueles sorrisos divertidos, em que franzia um canto do lábio fino e cintilavam os olhos negros.

- Parabéns, você aprendeu direitinho.

Bervely sentiu, como um balãozinho, uma coisa quente ir surgindo dentro do seu peito. De repente, parecia levar bem mais a sério o que Bellatrix estava ali lhe falando. A mulher ajeitou-se no banco, como se fosse começar uma história; ao menos era assim que tia Narcissa fazia antes de ler um dos contos todas às noites antes de Bevy dormir...

- Bem, vou lhe contar uma coisa sobre nós, Blacks. Existiam muitas famílias de sangue puríssimo no passado, mas uma linhagem é facilmente maculada - basta que alguém desonre a família, casando-se com um sangue-ruim ou se metendo com níveis mais baixos de outras maneiras. Enquanto essas famílias encobriam esse tipo de desvio, nós, Blacks, sempre fizemos o contrário - excluímos da nossa convivência qualquer pessoa que pudesse ameaçar a pureza do nosso sangue, e deixamos de nos relacionar com parentes que por acaso tivessem se desviado da maneira certa de honrar a linhagem.

"Com o passar do tempo, enquanto as outras famílias puras iam se misturando, se maculando, a família Black ia ficando cara vez mais pura, um círculo que, apesar de cada vez mais fechado, se tornava mais e mais superior em relação aos outros que encobriam suas desonras. As pessoas por ai, com certeza as cheia de máculas de gerações, costumam falar que a nossa família é impiedosa, ou cruel, mas nós sabemos o que é realmente importante. Enquanto eles estavam lá, se sujando, se relacionando com o sangue podre, estávamos cada vez mais puros."

"É por isso que hoje, podemos dizer que com certeza somos uma das mais, se não a linhagem mais pura que permanece desde os tempos medievais. Somos superiores e isso foi construído aos poucos, em cada uma das famílias, por nossos ancestrais, e uma de nossas missões é fazer com que a família Black seja sempre, _sempre _pura. Isso é mais importante, isso vai além do que qualquer justificativa que um traidor do sangue possa nos dar para permanecer entre nós, porque admitir um deles é abjurar de uma missão que nossa família se compromete a realizar com excelência há séculos, uma infinidade de incontáveis séculos."

- Entende o que eu digo?

Bevy assentiu, sentindo a garganta seca.

- Retomaremos esse assunto mais tarde, muitas vezes. Agora quero falar de você em especial, Bevy. Sua tia lhe disse algo sobre seu sangue?

_Tia Narcissa jamais dissera algo sobre isso em especifico, mas eu cansara de ouvir coisas como "você é uma criança especial, uma Black especial", sem que me deixasse entender qual era a minha grande diferença. Crianças acabam por esquecer esse tipo de coisa. Depois de ouvir da boca de Bellatrix, eu nunca mais esqueci._

- Alguns diriam que você é muito nova para entender isso, no entanto eu tenho certeza que vai me acompanhar. - Bellatrix afastou o cabelo do pescoço e Bevy viu que alguns fios grudavam na nuca da mãe como serpentes finas e negras. - É certo que todos os Black que você conhece são puros. Os que não são, bom, eles não fazem mais parte da família. Mas você em especial... não sei se já ouviu isso em algum lugar, mas o seu pai também era um Black.

- Meu pai era um Black? - Bevy repetiu, tentando entender direitinho aquilo, soando mais inconstante do que esclarecedor.

- Sim. Mais do que isso, era meu primo. - a menina teve a impressão de ver o canto esquerdo da boca de Bella tremer - quando isso ocorre, Bervely, e por isso digo a união de um Black com outro, temos o sangue no máximo de sua pureza; e isso, embora casamentos entre primos sejam comuns em nossa família, raramente acontece, pois costumamos casar com primos distantes... bem, por uma sucessão de providenciais coincidências, você adquiriu um grau de pureza de sangue Black que só, pelos meus cálculos, mais três ou quatro Blacks desde a época medieval possuíram. É como se nenhum sangue, senão o Black, corresse dentro de você.

Ela piscou. Ainda estava confusa.

- Senhora... - começou insegura - como isso... quero dizer... o que a senhora quer dizer com isso?

- Estou falando de concentração de poder. Algo que só entenderá quando for mais velha. O seu sangue é poderoso, é de uma única substância... - ela se interrompeu, olhando ao redor. - Sei como posso lhe fazer entender, venha até aqui.

Bevy levantou e seguiu até onde a mãe mandava, um vaso de onde surgia uma linda roseira de caule tão escuro que quase não tinha cor e flores de pétalas translúcidas, esbranquiçadas como um fino véu de tule. Bellatrix tirou uma faquinha de cortar ingredientes de trás de um dos vasos e talhou com cuidado uma rosa daquelas, que parecia infinitamente frágil, e mergulhou seu caule num vaso longo com o líquido transparente em seu interior.

- Água? - Bevy quis saber, se aproximando.

- Não a que vem das torneiras. É uma água especial que alimenta as flores e leva até elas aquilo que necessitam. Aqui, me dê sua mão. Essa rosa é tão sensível que é capaz de sentir a mínima vibração mágica e se transformar de acordo com o que recebe. Vou lhe mostrar o que acontece...

Bevy sentiu uma picada no dedo e percebeu, com susto, que Bellatrix lhe furara com a ponta da faquinha de cortar ingredientes e segurava sua mão com firmeza entre os longuilíneos dedos pálidos. Uma gota rubra de sangue verteu de debaixo de sua pele e a mulher levou seu dedo até a água da flor que colhera(cortara), de modo que a gota caiu na superfície e floreou graciosamente na água, se dissolvendo em manchas vermelhas.

O que aconteceu a seguir fascinou a garotinha; as pétalas da flor, antes translúcidas, ganharam um forte tom vermelho escuro e em seguida, um negro brilhante, o tom mais bonito que já vira em uma pétala, brilhante e reluzente como uma seda, a rosa abriu-se ao seu limite e mesmo pareceu emitir uma aura de luz ao seu redor, que a tornava mais especial e mais bela que qualquer outra flor daquela estufa. Bevy até jurou sentir um cheiro, agradável, que superou o abafamento vegetal e a preencheu com bons arrepios.

- Vê? - Bellatrix parecia satisfeita com o resultado, e com um aceno de varinha, fechou o corte no dedo da filha – Seu sangue é puro.

Não que tivesse palavras. Muda e fascinada, não sabia entender aquilo, sabia sentir o que vira e que ilustrara tão bem tudo que a mãe falara sobre seu sangue. Agora acreditava. Acreditava _muito. _Mesmo sem entender o porquê e nem como, _acreditava_.

**-BD-**

_Na noite daquele mesmo dia, ouvi do quarto uma discussão entre Rodolphos e Bellatrix. Não consegui entender, mas ele parecia muito aborrecido. Reclamava sobre ela seguir sempre as ordens de alguém e ela o mandava não meter-se eu seus assuntos. Me encolhi debaixo da coberta e fiquei ouvindo suas vozes alteradas, até que as portas duplas do meu quarto se abriram e atrás delas estava a minha mãe, a face lívida de aborrecimento. _

- Se prepare para acordar cedo amanhã. Vamos visitar Lorde Voldemort.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

_**N/A: Lou Malfoy, Rafinha, Fabri Malfoy, **__**Suh Rickman**__**, suas reviews me deixaram imensamente feliz! Quero agradecer também à Mia Black Malfoy, que apesar de não ter deixado review, add a fic às suas favoritas, então estou esperando para saber de sua opinião agora, senhorita! XD**_

_**Estou republicando o cap, agradecimentos a Lou, pessoinha paciente e eficiente e maravilhosa que re-betou aqui e corrigiu errinhos irritantes que me passaram despercebidos! Você é um anjo amore, eu tenho certeza!**_

_**Ah, e Fabri, beta adorada, seus comentários, você sabe mana, são sempre inspiradores e maravilhosos! Sem você BD seria preto e branca, rs!**_

_**Novamente repito que qualquer dúvida estarei aqui para esclarecer! Beijos, Ly. **_


	3. Supperania

**Parte I – **_**Axiomas**_

**Capítulo II – **_**Supperania**_

_**"Somos superiores. Estamos acima do pecado, do erro, do castigo e da imundice dos traidores. Como detentores da magia original, nossa raça é merecedora de veneração e respeito. Não devemos nos apegar aquilo que não há de nos elevar e que possa nos desmerecer. **_

_**Mais que isso. Do alto de sua importância, cada Black tem o digno dever de manter a magia longe dos que são indignos de utilizá-la."**_

**- BD -**

_Aquele era o primeiro dia de primavera, e Bellatrix me despertou antes do amanhecer. "O lorde não tolera atrasos", disse, e abri os olhos à menção daquele título. Minha mãe vestia, por cima de um vestido vermelho, sua longa capa negra de comensal. Algumas mechas bem escolhidas pendiam na frente do seu rosto branco e o resto do sedoso cabelo fora contido num prendedor de prata. A vi separando um dos meus vestidos mais bonitos (o mesmo que eu usara no enterro de tio Regulus Black), aquele que tinha um grande laço de veludo nas costas. Ela mandou que eu me lavasse. Quando retornei, fez-me sentar em frente __à__ penteadeira e por um momento nos fitamos, longamente, através do espelho. Minha imagem e a dela se confundiram na minha cabeça, e atribui o fato ao sono. Mas eu ainda teria aquela sensação outras vezes._

- Poucas coisas são mais importantes para uma Black do que cabelos impecáveis. – Bevy a viu dizer pelo reflexo do espelho.

- A senhora vai... – a voz da menina morreu ao ver nas mãos de Bellatrix um pente dourado, cujo cabo exibia uma linda flor cravejada de pedras vermelhas.

- Vou, se você fizer o favor de ficar quieta. – Disse a mulher, aproximando-se.

Os dentes maciços do pente escorreram pelo cabelo liso da garotinha. Por algum tempo, em movimentos suaves e seguros, desembaraçou toda a extensão dos cabelos da filha, como faria com fios de ouro. Às vezes as pontas dos dedos frios de Bella tocavam na pele da nuca de Bevy e ela buscava não se esquivar. Acompanhava a movimentação hipnótica pelo espelho e de fato pareceu sair de um transe quanto, de penteado pronto, recebeu um leve toque no ombro.

- Ande, Bervely – o seu tom foi repentinamente tão frio que assustou a menina, que sentiu como se tivesse feito algo errado – Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você.

Bella saiu pela porta, rodopiando com a corrente de ar a barra do vestido, e a menina não entendeu porque seu coração batia tão forte.

**- BD -**

Uma viagem dentro da carruagem puxada por cavalos invisíveis os levou até o covil de Voldemort. Era um casarão com ares de abandono e hera cobrindo-lhe os muros altos. Bevy seguia os passos da mãe olhando para os lados apreensiva, lembrando das palavras de Narcissa. De quando, há pouco tempo atrás, quando estava na mansão Malfoy, ouvira no meio da noite um barulho e da janela do seu quarto tinha visto o tio Lucius chegar, e o vira mancar para dentro de casa, onde brigara com a esposa. Bevy ouvira algumas partes do que sua tia falara; quando tinha chamado o Lorde de monstro, e Lucius dizendo para que se calasse. Chegaram a uma porta corroída pelo tempo, e Bellatrix deu três batidas curtas. Bevy aproveitou para passar Rodolphos e ir para o lado da mulher.

- Senhora, o lorde quer me conhecer? – perguntou baixinho.

- Sim – Bella deu um meio sorriso sem olhá-la – ele acredita que você pode ser uma boa comensal da morte quando crescer.

- Como a senhora?

Rodolphos deu uma risada debochada atrás delas, mas ficou sério diante do olhar seco que a esposa lhe lançou.

- Talvez, Bervely. Se você for uma boa menina.

- A tia Narcissa acha besteira ser comensal – disse, um pouco incerta – Ela disse que não quis ser uma, pois era uma tarefa imprópria para uma mulher. Que nós devíamos deixar os homens fortes serem comensais.

Bevy deu um passo atrás ao perceber que aborrecera Bellatrix.

- Você deve esquecer o que Narcissa lhe disse sobre isso. Uma Black não senta e espera que os outros façam o trabalho. Lembra do que eu lhe disse? O mundo está sujo. Só nós podemos acabar com a escória. Certo?

A menina assentiu, um pouco assustada com o tom feroz que Bella usara. Rodolphos voltara a rir.

- Tão jeitosa com as crianças, Bella. Você me surpreende a cada momento.

Um homem encapuzado abriu a porta, fazendo com que a resposta ácida de Bellatrix fosse deixada para depois.

**- BD -**

Bevy não se acuou diante das paredes de pedra bruta e tapeçarias obscuras, não porque fora advertida quanto à fraqueza, e sim porque lhe era muito familiar, tal qual partes da mansão Malfoy. Durante um caminho tortuoso por corredores que mais pareciam formar um labirinto, ela não viu nem elfos, nem pessoas, mas sem dúvida muitas aranhas um ou outro rato. Por fim, encontraram portas duplas de carvalho que iam do chão até muito alto, perto do teto. Em frente a estas, um par de seres encapuzados aguardavam.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – ela se anunciou, arregaçando a manga da capa e exibindo uma a marca negra que Bevy já vira outras vezes – O Lord está a minha espera.

- De certo, minha cara nora. – o encapuzado da esquerda deu um passo à frente, revelando o queixo fino e pontudo e cabelo loiro platinado como trigo. Bevy involuntariamente sentiu um calafrio ao reconhecer Lucius Malfoy.

Ninguém a notou. Bellatrix adquiriu um semblante ligeiramente simpático.

- Lucius. Há quanto tempo não o vejo em serviço.

- Ando ocupado em casa. Talvez não saibas, mas tua irmã tem uma maravilhosa surpresa a qual não lhe tirarei o prazer de transmitir.

- Já fui informada da gravidez de Narcissa, se é essa a grande novidade. Diga-lhe que mando meus cumprimentos. Agora, se não se importa, Lucius, tenho assuntos de maior importância a tratar com o Lorde do que a sua vida familiar.

- Ao que me parece, é você quem está misturando vida familiar e trabalho aqui, não? – alfinetou, apontando com o queixo para Bervely. Bellatrix fez um barulho de escárnio com a língua.

- Sinto muito, deve ser ruim estar por fora dos planos mais importantes do Lorde. Ah, e não se esqueça de mandar uma coruja quando sua cria nascer. Vamos, Bervely.

As portas duplas se abriram para elas e permitiram a entrada num salão amplo, iluminado com tochas bruxuleantes e tapeçarias imundas nas paredes. Estavam tão sujas que era impossível mesmo discernir suas gravuras, mas aquilo não parecia ser importante para o uso de Lord Voldemort.

Bevy não conseguiu tirar os olhos da enorme cobra enroscada aos pés de uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Nunca estivera tão perto de um animal tão grande e de aspecto tão perigoso. Seu couro preenchido de marcas losangulares brilhava sob a luz do fogo. Até que uma voz gélida e surgiu das sombras como um sibilar ofídico. A menina nem se mexeu, ergueu o olhar e o viu.

- Minha cara Bellatrix, que honra vê-la novamente. Fiquei sabendo que tomou algumas providências em sua vida pessoal desde que a dispensei das nossas... _trocas de experiências._

Bellatrix se aproximou do seu mestre e curvou-se, ignorando o fato de Bevy se sentir paralisada ao seu lado.

- Milord – no rosto de Bella, um brilho pulsiname que ela era incapaz de ocultar. – É uma pena que não possa ter comparecido ao meu casamento, mas entendo que Milord tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Ora, Bella, e pense bem, talvez a minha presença causasse certo constrangimento aos seus convidados... ambos sabemos como alguns são tão despreparados diante de certa... manifestação de grandiosidade, não é mesmo?

- Sim, Milord. – a mulher respondeu, sorrindo.

- Rodolphos, pode nos deixar a sós agora.

Rodolphos acatou a ordem, embora não parecesse muito satisfeito nem disposto a deixar o salão. Logo que o fez, Voldemort dirigiu-se a Bellatrix e a chamou para perto.

- Então, Bella, temos um contrato?

- Sim, Milord.

Da varinha de Voldermot foi conjurado um pergaminho que pairou no ar a frente de ambos e, logo acima, uma pena longa e negra que, sozinha, se pôs na iminência de escrever.

- Ótimo. Pois bem, Bellatrix, apesar da origem paterna reprovável da sua filha, o que faz dela uma bastarda indigna da convivência e aceitação entre os sangue-puros, considero que, devido a aspectos interessantes relacionados ao seu sangue, eu a aceito em troca dos ensinamentos e treinamento que ofereci a você durante esses quatro anos em arte das trevas. Desse modo, você se compromete a lhe dar uma criação exemplar com base no código de conduta e nos axiomas de sangue originais, até que atinja a maior idade, quando deve, obrigatoriamente, vir até mim e dedicar-me sem reservas os seus serviços, como única intenção de sua vida e durante a duração que possua a mesma. Assine aqui, minha cara, com uso dessa bonita pena de agoureiro-do-diabo.

Bevy viu sua mãe pegar a pena negra e assinar seu nome logo abaixo das palavras que, enquanto Lord Voldemort recitara, haviam sido escritas em floreios negros. O tom vermelho vivo do seu nome no pergaminho deixava claro que selara o acordo com o próprio sangue.

Os pequenos olhos negros da menina estavam fixos naquele pergaminho, que enrolara-se no ar e que o próprio Voldemort depositara sobre uma prateleira no canto do aposento.

- Um digno pagamento, Bella. – o tom do bruxo era mais suave agora, e ele olhava para a menina com ares de possuidor.

- Mas, Milord – ela receou, ao largar a pena – Lembro que o senhor me disse que havia uma maneira padrão de seguir com a educação que deseja que eu dê... a minha filha.

- Sim – O Lorde sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e com um toque de varinha, algo veio planando de uma prateleira que só agora Bevy reparou existir na parede de fundo. Algo grande e retangular que trazia consigo uma nuvem de poeira caiu pesadamente aos pés de Bella.

Ela se abaixou e limpou a poeira com um feitiço. Inscrições em símbolos estranhos eram talhadas na capa de couro do que se mostrara ser um livro velho e espesso. Uma tranca tolhia acesso a suas infindáveis folhas. Na face de Bellatrix, reconhecimento e adoração, unidos.

- Milord! É o Signo Negro!

Fosse o que fosse, fazia as orbes profundamente escuras de Bella brilharem como estrelas. Enquanto ela acariciava as inscrições com a ponta dos dedos, cheia de fascinação, Bevy viu que o olhar de Voldemort estava novamente sob si. O par de pupilas vermelhas como rubis penetravam sua pele fina e leitosa e ela se viu lutando contra uma sensação muito estranha, um tipo de nó que subia para a garganta e uma umidade estranha em seus olhos. Mordeu o lábio com força, contendo a própria voz.

- No entanto, Bella – Voldemort lhe chamou a atenção e ela imediatamente levantou, retomando a postura rígida que mantinha – Você precisará de mais que lições para manter o controle sobre a criança até que cresça. É absolutamente inadmissível que, durante esse período, haja alguma falha que resulte no não cumprimento do nosso acordo, concorda?

- É claro, Milord. – Bellatrix assentiu, olhando de relance para Bevy como se ela já fosse previamente culpada por alguma "falha".

- Desse modo, creio que vão precisar de um... _elo._

- Acho que o compreendo, Milord.

Mas Bevy não entendia. Nem achava que seria bom entender do que Lord Voldemort estava falando.

- Sim, Bella. Um modo de ter controle sobre a sua filha. Saber onde ela está, fazê-la obedecer, controlar suas eventuais rebeldias, simplesmente... detê-la e direcioná-la ao caminho certo. Naturalmente – ele completou com um sorriso maligno que contorcia as duas fendas ofídicas que possuía no lugar do nariz – eu quebrarei essa ligação pessoalmente no momento que ela me for entregue... de nada me serviria uma comensal com uma conexão direta com você, não é mesmo? Mas por hora... venham até aqui.

Bellatrix pegou a menina pelo braço e a levou para perto do lord, ignorando sua resistência. Bevy não queria sentir aquela sensação ruim dentro da barriga. Queria ser corajosa e se aproximar dele com o rosto erguido como sua mãe o fazia. Mas ela não conseguia se obrigar a isso diante do brilho maligno que aquele ser tinha ao encará-la.

As mãos brancas de dedos longos do Lord das trevas envolveram o pulso esquerdo, fino e delicado da menina, onde finas veias azuis pulsavam ao sabor de seu coração disparado. Ela ainda estava mordendo o lábio inferior com força, embora este já não possuísse mais sensibilidade. A outra mão do Lord segurava sua varinha apontada para o pulso da criança. Soprando os lábios finos e brancos, murmurou como um sibilo, o que Bevy mais tarde saberia ser uma maldição:

- _Dominus Gemnia. _– e ao som das palavras, um fio negro entrou em sua carne e foi percorrendo um caminho doloroso, deixando um rastro negro por onde passava, e com ele um terrível ardor. Ela não gritou nem deixou as lágrimas caírem, mas mordeu a boca com tanta força que foi inevitável causar um ferimento e sentir o gosto amargo do próprio sangue. Estava com medo de olhar para o braço e ver a horrível marca de caveira que os outros comensais carregavam, mas o que havia lá, tatuado e brilhando como tinta úmida, era uma rosa, de traços delicados e sutilmente floreados. Um desenho bem familiar. Ao redor estava vermelho como se o seu sangue estivesse concentrado sob a pele, borbulhando.

O mesmo foi feito no pulso de Bellatrix, mas ela mostrou-se tão impassível que Bevy pôde acreditar que com certeza não compartilharam da mesma dor. Sua mãe a encarou dentro dos olhos e a criança sentiu algo mais aterrador que a dor recente – como se parte do ar que respirasse não fosse mais seu, como se mesmo parte do que pensava não morasse apenas dentro da sua cabeça.

- Tal qual a rosa que é dominada pela terra em que finca suas raízes, você deve obediência à sua mãe agora, Bervely, queira, ou não. – completou Voldemort, determinando naquele momento o teor dos muitos pesadelos que viria a ter nos meses seguintes.

**-BD-**

_Lord Voldemort não era um homem. Nenhum homem poderia olhar alguém como se soubesse de todos os seus segredos, e soubesse de cada um dos seus temores. Mas, ele não era um monstro. Vê-lo, naquela primeira vez, foi uma inesperada surpresa, tão divergente do que eu imaginava. Lá estava, alto, pálido, talhos vermelhos no lugar dos olhos, duas fendas para respirar, como uma serpente, como a personificação de uma sensação de terror. Foi o que eu concluí pouco a pouco ao longo das noites em que acordei assombrada por imagens confusas daquele dia. Um pouco humano, um pouco criatura, pertencia ao limiar confuso onde se perdem os seres perturbados. _

_Eu sabia que ele era o Mestre. Era poderoso, e minha mãe o admirava como a um Deus. Mais que isso, como uma Razão. Eu não a compreendia e não queria pertencer a ele. __Contudo__ eu pertencia. E se esse era o destino que Bellatrix traçara para mim, era a este que eu deveria seguir sem me opor à sua vontade._

**-BD-**

Duas sombras negras surgiram, aparentemente do nada, nos jardins escuros que fronteavam a mansão Lestrange. A sombra mais esguia ergueu a varinha e pronunciou a senha que os deixariam passar pelos portões, e quando este se abriu, ela entrou na frente, e pelo modo que andava, parecia irritadiça. Uma vez do lado de dentro da propriedade, puderam aparatar para o andar mais alto da casa, onde se encontrava a biblioteca.

- Agora é uma boa hora para me explicar o que está acontecendo! – Bellatrix, exasperada, tirou a sua capa de viagem. O cabelo sedoso encobriu um rasgo grande em sua blusa.

Rodolphos também tirou a capa e a depositou em uma das cadeiras. Ele fitou bem a esposa com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu disse para ficar longe daquela casa.

Bellatrix deu uma longa e alta gargalhada.

- Seu paspalho! O que você queria, que eu lhe _obedecesse?_

- Seria bom uma vez na vida. – ele trancou os dentes, segurando-a fortemente pelo antebraço – Evitaria problemas.

- Você terá problemas se não me largar agora. – ela disse sacando a varinha e empurrando-a no maxilar anguloso do homem com quem se casara há poucos meses.

- Isso é ridículo.

Ele a largou, percebendo sangue em sua mão. Sangue dela. Estava machucada. Ele riu daquilo.

- Então a pirralha _feriu _a poderosa Bellatrix Lestrange? Mas quem diria...

- Uma pirralha trouxa me feriu com uma emissão mágica involuntária, Rodolphos! – a morena estava lívida, uma veia pulsava insanamente em seu pescoço e a mão da varinha tremia. – Isso faz algum _sentido_ pra você? - uma cena de perda de controle de Bellatrix era rara, mas o marido tinha o costume de lhe tirar do sério.

_- _Ela não é uma trouxa. – ele disse baixo, contrastando com o tom elevado da moça.

- Isso eu obviamente s_ei, agora._ – ela sibilou. A varinha ainda estava em punho, e apontada para ela. – Mas me diga, o que você sabe e esqueceu casualmente de me dizer?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tudo é da minha conta, Lestrange! – ela bradou. Um raio de luz disparou a varinha, Rodolphos se esquivou e o feitiço atingiu o vidro da janela, o estilhaçando.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu, revelando o rosto sonolento de Bevy. Ela coçou os olhos com as costas da mão. Olhava confusa para o casal.

- Vocês estão brigando?

- Saia daqui Bervely)! – Bella brigou – Você não tem permissão para sair da cama há essa hora!

- Eu tive um pesadelo. – a menina tentou explicar, todavia a mãe andou em sua direção ameaçadoramente.

- Vá pra o seu quarto agora, não me desobedeça!

- Meu braço dói! – Bevy choramingou, mostrando o pulso onde o lugar da marca da rosa estava dolorosamente roxo e inchado.

- Fora daqui! – com um aceno da varinha de Bella, Bevy foi empurrada para o corredor e a porta da biblioteca fechou-se com um estrondo. A mulher se virou para o marido como se tivesse a raiva duplicada.

- Porque eu não devia ter encostado na casa, Rodolphos? O que havia de tão especial ali? Será que a mulher que matei é um dos seus casos? Ou...

- Não seja estúpida, Bellatrix! – ele agora não estava tão calmo. – Aqueles trouxas imundos que vão para o inferno!

- Então qual o seu problema? A garota é o seu problema?

- Sim! – ele bateu o punho fechado na mesa. – A garota é o meu problema! É a minha sobrinha! – revelou com ferocidade.

- O quê? – os olhos da Black faiscaram perigosamente – você é aparentado com sangues ruins?

- Como se você também não fosse. – ele envenenou – Mas ela tem sangue puro. Era filha da minha irmã com um homem de sangue puro. Quando morreram, ela foi adotada por aquele casal. E agora estão mortos também, por sua causa!

- E por que diabos você se importa tanto? Que eu saiba nunca ouve sentimentalismo familiar dentro do seu coração de pedra!

Ele a olhou atravessado. Seus olhos tinham um faiscar perigoso, o tom vinho estava escuro, as pupilas dilatadas.

- Eu gostava da minha irmã.

- Que está morta. A pirralha não tem nada haver com isso, Rodolphos.

Rodolphos mal lhe deu ouvidos. Estava perturbado, passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho com nervosismo e fitou a morena pensativo.

- Eu vou buscá-la.

Bellatrix largou o tom ameno imediatamente.

- Você vai o _quê?_ O que você pensa que...

- Vou trazê-la. Ela é a Lestrange mais nova da família.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Rodolphos. – Bellatrix tinha a varinha erguida novamente, apontada para o coração disparado do marido. – Eu conheço a história da sua irmã. Ela largou o marido por um aborto e teve um filho com ele. Essa menina é uma bastarda nojenta filha de um aborto.

- A minha sobrinha não é pior que a sua cria com Black, Bellatrix, no entanto eu deixei que ficasse!

- Bervely é uma criança poderosa. É minha _filha. _O Lord tem planos para ela, você não tinha escolha.

- Ela é uma bastarda também! Ela é fruto de um incesto asqueroso com um protetor dos trouxas e traidor do sangue! E não me venha com essa de que o Lord tem _planos_! Você a queria aqui simplesmente porque é uma forma de ficar mais perto do seu imundo priminho que você tanto adora!

- Nunca mais repita isso, Lestrange! – Bella urrou – Você acha que sabe das coisas que passam em minha cabeça, mas você nunca vai ter a menor idéia!

- Isso está mais que em sua cabeça, mulher, está escrito em sua testa, sempre esteve!

- Vá pro inferno, desgraçado!! _Cruccio!_

Rodolphos escapou da maldição apenas porque tomou sua forma animaga de raposa. Mais rápido que o movimento da varinha de Bellatrix foi o pulo que deu pela janela quebrada, aterrissando na grama aos trancos. Transformou-se em homem novamente, encarando a face pálida e enraivecida de Bella pela janela.

- Eu vou buscá-la querida! Não me espere para o jantar... – e deu uma gargalhada, desaparatando sob a noite sem estrelas.

- Desgraçado! Desgraçado! – ela gritou, apontando a varinha a torto e a direito, seus feitiços atingindo as prateleiras e derrubando dezenas de livros, provocando um barulho capaz de acordar todos os empregados do castelo. – Se ele pensa que vai trazer a bastarda... se ele pensa que eu vou aceitar aquela desgraçadinha sob meu teto...

Escancarou as portas da biblioteca, pronta para seguir a passos furiosos pelo corredor, quando evitou por pouco tropeçar em Bevy que, percebeu, se encolhera no canto da parede oposta e a encarava com os olhinhos se destacando na sombra.

- Eu mandei ir para o seu quarto – sibilou raivosa. Bevy se encolheu mais um pouco. - Levante!

A criança se levantou, buscando ficar longe da mãe. Foi inútil. Bellatrix a agarrou pelo pulso dolorido, provocando um grito de dor, e começou a arrastá-la sob protestos. Abriu a última porta do corredor e jogou a menina ali dentro com força, fazendo-a cair sobre os joelhos.

- Você vai aprender a ser obediente menina. Vai me agradecer por isso.

Trancou a porta com um feitiço antes que a filha levantasse. Bevy alcançou a porta e bateu as mãos com força, pedindo para sair, até ficar tão cansada que não conseguia mais gritar, e sentou-se, respirando em arquejos o ar pesado do cubículo. Era um lugar frio, escuro, com um cheiro abafado de madeira apodrecida e umidade. Ela não conseguia ver nada e suas sensações pareciam se resumir no pulsar doloroso do _elo _entre ela e a mãe. Então já não era o escuro que via. Eram olhos vermelhos na penumbra. Era o sibilar de uma serpente enorme se aproximando. Era um assobio desagradável, uma voz ofídica e fria. Bevy pensou que gostaria de gritar agora, se pudesse.

**-BD-**

Rodolphos encontrou Bella sentada no sofá, ao lado da lareira, com um copo de _whisky_ nas mãos. Sem dúvida aparentava estar mais calma, e o reflexo das chamas do fogo faziam desenhos em seu rosto e no colo leitoso, maculado por arranhões ainda avermelhados.

- Bella, que bom vê-la serena novamente.

Bellatrix pareceu o ignorar com prazer por alguns instantes.

- Bervely está tendo uma reação ao encantamento de milord. Mas deve ficar quieta até o amanhecer, e dei um jeito nela.

- Pobre coração de mãe, deve estar em grande sofrimento.

- Eu saberia se tivesse um. – ela enfim o encarou – Não importa, ela não corre risco algum. Eu sentiria se corresse. – justificou indicando a flor desenhada no próprio pulso.

- É uma pena. Isso faria o _Lord_ perceber que às vezes superestima demais algumas pessoas.

- Falar em pirralha, onde está a que foi buscar? – a morena perguntou casualmente. Rodolphos vislumbrou por um momento o rosto que a sombra das chamas avermelhadas lambiam deleitosamente. Aqueles traços eram tão lindos quanto traiçoeiros.

- Eu não a trouxe.

Ela ergueu o cenho. Então torceu os lábios em descrença, com um sorriso.

- Você está mentindo, Rolph. E faz isso tão pessimamente.

- Ela está na sala. Está assustada e você a machucou bastante. Ainda vou ter uma conversa com ela.

- Ótimo – Bella saltou do sofá e se dirigiu à porta. Rodolphos, desconfiado, fechou a passagem com o corpo. Bellatrix suspirou exasperada a respeito do impedimento.

- O que você quer dizer com "ótimo"?

- Que tenho planos para ela. – Bella sorriu indolente. O típico sorriso Black que ela guardava para suas sutis revelações.

- _Planos_? Ha uma hora atrás você nem queria ela aqui, e agora tem _planos _para ela?

- Ora, Rolph. Uma mulher não pode mudar de idéia?

- Se tratando de você, Bella, é sempre para pior.

- Fico feliz que tenha essa consciência. – e com uma piscadela, Bellatrix saiu da sala em direção ao quarto, seu olhar indiferente perpassando a porta do sótão, de onde vinha um lamento contínuo e baixo. Rodolphos, a seguindo, achou que o seu longo véu de cabelos negros cintilando na escuridão era como um presságio sombrio.

**-BD-**

_Com o início do verão alcançando a mansão Lestrange, os elfos abriram as janelas do meu quarto para o bosque verde vivo que se estendia até onde as vistas podiam alcançar. Havia galpões enormes por toda a propriedade e uma quantidade de criaturas que davam conta da produção de destilados, responsabilidade de Rodolphos desde a morte de seu pai. A família Lestrange era detentora da fabricação do melhor uísque de fogo da Bretanha, e durantes as estações de sol o ar matinal tinha sempre o cheiro forte e estonteante de fermentados. Aquele cheiro intenso, que queimava minhas as narinas frágeis, seria sempre uma forte lembrança daquele lugar._

_Eu o confundiria com a lembrança do inicio da minha convivência com Charlotte Lestrange. Seu cabelo cheio e brilhante lembrava a vasta plantação de palha-de-brasa que rodeava a mansão como um tapete seco e dourado. Da noite para o dia aquela garota lânguida e machucada se tornara a minha sombra para onde quer que eu fosse._

**- BD -**

Charlotte lia em voz alta, encostada a uma amendoeira que ficava bem abaixo da janela do quarto de Bevy. Esta sentara ao seu lado, os braços cruzados, a expressão aborrecida já há algum tempo. Isso fez a garota parar a leitura e suspirar, depositando o livro no chão.

- Que foi, Bevy? Não está gostando da história?

- Eu não gosto _dessas_ histórias. – a criança apontou o livro – contos de fadas são estúpidos.

A mais velha a olhou com repreensão.

- Onde aprendeu essa palavra? Sua mãe não gostaria de te ouvir falando assim. Ela me mandou lhe ensinar a ler, e para isso você tem que acompanhar a história comigo.

- Mas essas coisas são mentira! Bruxas não tem casas feitas de doce, e príncipes não existem.

- Como pode dizer isso! É claro que príncipes existem. E se a bruxa quiser poderia fazer uma casa de doces para morar. Qualquer um poderia.

- Você não poderia. – Bevy se levantou – a minha mãe disse que você não tem magia o suficiente.

Isso pareceu magoar a garota, que levantou-se também.

- A sua mãe está errada. Eu posso fazer mágica sim!

- Não pode nada, ela te chamou daquele nome... _aborto_! Você é um aborto!

- Eu não sou um aborto! – Charlotte gritou. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela avançou para a garotinha, que recuou com os olhos estreitos.

- Fique longe de mim. Se você encostar em mim a minha mãe vai te castigar, Charlie, você sabe que vai.

- Eu não tenho medo da sua mãe...

O pulso de Bevy formigou dolorosamente. Ela o esfregou com força.

- Minha mãe quer que eu vá para casa. Está ficando tarde.

A garota percebeu que o sol estava se pondo e, respirando fundo, pegou o livro do chão e seguiu em direção á mansão, com Bevy seguindo à sua frente.

Quando Rodolphos a resgatara dos escombros da sua antiga casa, ela tinha pensado que aquilo seria uma coisa boa. Ele era seu tio de verdade, não era como seus pais que a tinham adotado, e ele lhe prometera um lugar seguro, a fizera pensar que seriam uma família. Mas ele quase nunca estava presente e sua mulher a tinha convencido a cuidar da pequena Bervely em troca da permanência da menina. Aquela não era uma tarefa agradável, pois a criança era um tanto difícil de lidar. Um tanto estranha. Além do mais, não era verdade que não tinha medo de Bellatrix. Charlotte já tinha visto o que a mulher fazia com a filha quando esta lhe desobedecia, e não era coisa pela qual quisesse passar. Então ela fazia tudo que lhe era mandado, não queria provocar a fúria da esposa de seu tio.

Naquela mesma noite, após adormecer, foi acordada por cutucões. A figurinha de Bevy numa camisola branca a fez despertar por completo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quero que pegue um livro pra mim, Charlie. – ela sussurrou.

- O quê? É tarde, Bevy. Amanhã eu pego o livro que você quiser.

- Eu quero agora. – a pequena disse, séria.

- Teremos problemas se a sua mãe nos pegar fora da cama essa hora. – ela advertiu.

Bevy trouxe a mão para a luz da vela acesa e mostrou-lhe o que trouxera consigo, fazendo Charlotte dar um pulo para longe da cama. Era uma aranha grande, viva e peluda se contorcendo na palma da mão pequena de Bevy.

- Onde conseguiu isso? - perguntou à criança, com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

- Eu tenho um monte delas. – Bevy disse – Se você não for comigo vou jogá-la em cima de você e ela vai comer todo o seu cabelo.

A jovem garota mal conseguia expressar seu terror perante o animal nojento.

- P-porquê você não pega o seu livro sozinha?

- Eu não alcanço. – a menina deu de ombros, um sorriso nos lábios idênticos aos de Bellatrix.

**-BD-**

A biblioteca estava silenciosa, assim como todos os corredores e aposentos antes dela. Charlotte seguia o contorno de Bevy, trêmula de apreensão, conferindo a todo o momento o caminho. Por mais que achasse errada a idéia de estar ali desobedecendo a ordens de Bellatrix, a aranha que a garotinha ainda segurava na mão a persuadia.

- Deve estar nas coisas de minha mãe. – Bevy indicou um armário de portas de vidro, onde já vira Bella guardar seus livros mais importantes.

- Não consigo abrir – Charlie forçou as portas do móvel, inutilmente. Bevy arrastou uma cadeira e a subiu, puxando o trinco de ferro, que estalou e abriu com facilidade. Olhou os exemplares antigos lombada por lombada e encontrou o que procurava. O livro grosso e antigo encadernado a couro era inconfundível, e ela lembrava do desenho gravado tanto na capa quanto na lombada – um círculo em torno de uma rosa e uma espada cruzadas.

- É esse.

Charlotte se esticou para apanhá-lo, mas sua mão tremia tanto que esbarrou numa caixa próxima, que caiu com um grande estrondo no chão, as assustando. Seu conteúdo espalhou-se no carpete da biblioteca. Eram cartas de um baralho estranho, pequenas estatuetas de vidro, fotografias e pergaminhos. Em meio ao conteúdo algo se destacou, um brilho metálico que chamou a atenção da mais nova.

Bevy pulou da cadeira, se agachando e estendendo a mão na direção do objeto. Tocou-o frio e pesado, e o trouxe à luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Era algo como uma faca, só que tinha um cabo grosso e cravejado de pedras brilhantes. Sua lâmina era dupla e cruzada, de modo a ter quatro faces cortantes.

- Bevy, é melhor não mexer nisso. – Charlie recomendou, um pouco sem fôlego. – Vamos guardar isso, anda.

Ela começou a pôr as coisas de volta à caixa, e tentou tomar a arma da mão da menina. Um barulho a fez parar. Eram passos, que se aproximavam da biblioteca, vindos do corredor. Isso fez a loira enfiar de volta a caixa no lugar e fechar a porta com um estrondo. Se afastou da peça rápido quando uma luz quase a cegou. Piscou, conseguindo divisar a silhueta de Rodolphos, empunhando a varinha acesa.

- Charlotte? – ele a olhou desconfiado – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela olhou ao redor com o coração disparado, mas para a sua surpresa Bevy não estava mais a vista.

- E-eu... eu vim pegar um livro. Estava sem sono e lembrei que tinha esquecido um livro aqui então... eu, hum...

- Se já o pegou, é melhor voltar para a cama. Bellatrix odiaria vê-la andando pela casa no meio da noite.

- Eu não achei. O livro. – completou rapidamente – sinto muito senhor. Não queria tê-lo acordado.

- Antes a mim que à Bellatrix – ele disse com um meio sorriso – vamos, eu te levo até o quarto. Não faça isso novamente.

- Sinto muito. – ela seguiu até a porta, dando um último olhar preocupado atrás de si – Eu não farei novamente.

Bevy esperou até não ouvir mais passos, então saiu de debaixo da mesa. Soltara a aranha sem querer, mas o livro estava bem seguro contra o peito. Ela admirou a capa cheia de símbolos, lembrando do olhar de sua mãe ao recebê-lo das mãos de Voldemort. Como ela o chamara mesmo? Ela lembrava agora... O _Signo Negro._

**-BD-**

Durante o café da manhã, um enorme pássaro entrou pela janela aberta da sala da mansão, voando diretamente para Bella.

- Pandora! – Bevy exclamou, reconhecendo a coruja da tia Narcissa. Bellatrix lhe lançou um severo olhar de repreensão enquanto a filha se esticava para tocar o pássaro.

Bella leu o pergaminho com satisfação, o dobrando em seguida com um sorriso.

- Grandes notícias, Rolph. O bebê de Narcissa nasceu. Lucius está delirando, é um menino.

- Fascinante. – Rodolphos deu de ombros, comendo mais um pouco de _bacon _ao acaso.

- Vamos ao batizado daqui a uns dias. E adivinha? – completou com satisfação. – _Nós_ somos os padrinhos!

_**(Continua...)**_

**N/B: **IRN é muuuuito perfeita! Eu nem tenho como começar a explicar isso, porque a fic é demais mesmo. Bevy está ficando malvada u.u Bella furiosa me assusta e o Rod também – medo – e pasmem! Draco nasceu – morre de felicidade -. IRN é tudo e mais um pouco \o/ Você está de parabéns! E lindos leitores deixem a sua opinião num belo REVIEW para a nossa Ly Anne Black, incentivem essa escritora maravilhosa.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy!**

**N/A: **Oi, pessoas. A Fabri ainda não pôde betar, anda ocupada com as preparações para sua linda esta de formatura –orgulho- e a Lou como sempre sempre fez seus fofos comentários e corrigiu minhas lerdezas durante o cap, obrigada, mana linda. Bem, foram só dois reviews para o cap I e espero que isso mude nesse, já que um monte de pessoas estão lendo a fic, _eu sei _disso, ouviu bem!? E **Tataya, **como eu disse, capotei com sua review –olhinhos brilhando-

E pra quem leu Fragmentos, reparem no que estava dentro da caixa de coisas da Bella.

Sejam bons seres humanos, comentem ;)

**Ly Anne Black**


	4. Estrelas Distantes

**Parte I – **_**Axiomas**_

**Capítulo III – Estrelas Distantes**

_1973, Hogwarts._

_A sua ronda noturna incluía a torre de astronomia, onde os casais fugidios se resguardavam para desfrutar das estrelas e da intimidade distante dos olhos do resto do castelo. O treino de quadribol do time da grifinória tinha terminado há menos de uma hora, e Bella tinha consciência de quem era a dupla aos sussurros, sem precisar ver uma silhueta de ombros largos e cabelos compridos e a outra de cabelo__s__ cheio__s__ e claro__s__ entrecortados pelo luar azulado. A sonserina somente encostou-se próximo à entrada, o som da voz do primo soando clara para os seus ouvidos atentos. _

_- É aquela. Não aquela estúpida piscando, a mais para o lado, que brilha mais forte. _

_Uma risada feminina que eriçou os pêlos da nuca de Bella. Raiva. _

_- Não dá pra confundir. Estou começando a desconfiar que com você me ensinado astronomia eu não vou conseguir tirar mais notas ruins, Sirius._

_- Vê aquelas três estrelas bem próximas? Fazem parte da constelação de Órion. Ah__,__ e lá estão Rigel e Saiph._

_- E aquela? _

_- A vermelha? Betelgeuse. – informou, cheio de si._

_- Uau. Como sabe de tudo isso? - a voz de Loren soava não só curiosa, mas impressionada. Mal sabia ela que Sirius usava aquele artifício com todas as suas outras conquistas, Bella pensou, rindo-se._

_- Eu era forçado a aprender astronomia em casa. Acho que é a única coisa das quais tive que fazer lá e que não desprezo. _

_Nova risada e um pouco de silêncio. A monitora podia imaginar aquela grifinória oportunista se aconchegando nos braços do seu primo, sentindo o cheiro peculiar do cabelo de Sirius. A varinha de Bella, bem apertada dentro dos seus dedos, certamente gritaria se pudesse._

_- Eu ouvi dizer que todos os Black recebem nomes de estrelas, isso é sério? - a Loren perguntou num tom de divertimento irritante. _

_- Bem, sim. É uma tradição estúpida. _

_- Eu acho bonito. Você poderia chamar seu filho de Lynx, se fosse um menino. Ou Spica, se fosse menina. _

_Sirius riu. O som da sua risada era cem vezes mais agradável que o da sua acompanhante, era bem evidente para Bella. _

_- Iech, por Merlin, não! Se um dia eu tivesse filhos eles iriam ter nomes comuns... você sabe, John, Sam, Bervely. Essas coisas que não os traumatizassem. _

_- "Bervely" não é comum! – a grifinoria protestou entre risos. _

_- Soa comum pra mim. – disse o Black, encerrando ali um assunto, provavelmente com um beijo ou algo que valesse, mas Bella não ficou para saber. Decidira ignorar aqueles dois especificamente, preferindo somente fingir que não estavam fora da cama. Afinal, com sorte ainda teria tempo de encontrar algum primeiranista desavisado em que pudesse descontar o mau humor súbito que a afetara aquela noite._

**-BD-**

Uma coisa que Charlotte dissera sobre o dia seguinte não deixava a garotinha dormir. Inquieta demais para ficar na cama, Bevy saltou para o tapete, atravessou o quarto e andou até a penteadeira, cujo espelho brilhava sob a luz do luar que inevitavelmente penetrava através do vidro da janela. Abaixou-se para poder ficar debaixo do móvel e enfiou a mão num buraco da madeira, uma pequena vala que ela descobrira ali embaixo há poucos meses. Era um esconderijo desconhecido, concluíra da primeira vez que sua pequena mão se embrenhara em todas as teias de aranha, e logo em seguida percebera que compartilhava a sua penteadeira com toda uma família de aracnídeos peludos e intrigantes.

Mas naquele momento esquivou de onde sabia que ficavam as criaturas e agarrou algo mais importante – puxou com cuidado o livro antigo, o trazendo para a para luz que banhava o quarto. Quase não dava para ver os emblemas da capa, embora ela já conhecesse de cor a figura de uma rosa e uma espada cruzadas, e uma estrela de quatro pontas à esquerda. Charlie lhe contara que aquilo era um brasão. Um brasão de família. Bevy gostava de como aquilo soava.

Abriu o livro numa página qualquer, mas não conseguia ver as imagens naquela escuridão. Desejou poder ter uma varinha, como a de sua mãe, para acender as velas, ou usar um Faisqueiro, como Charlie, mas não queria ter de acordá-la para pedir emprestado. Olhou de relance para a sua porta fechada – certamente do outro lado, no corredor, haveria a luz dos archotes acesos, os elfos sempre deixavam um ou outro ligado para não relegar a mansão Lestrange à penumbra. A garotinha, o livro bem seguro entre o braço e o peito, andou silenciosamente até a própria porta e empurrou, tendo que fazer força para conseguir movê-la uns poucos centímetros. Enfim passou pelo espaço estreito, apertando o livro com mais força ao sentir o frio que vazia fora do seu quarto.

Olhou com atenção para os lados, e logo reparou a porta entreaberta do quarto da mãe, no fim do corredor. Seu coraçãozinho deu um tranco desagradável ao perceber que alguma luz lá dentro estava acesa, indicando que Bellatrix ou Rodolphos poderiam estar acordados. Seguiu a direção da faixa de luz, olhando lá dentro com sobressalto, e ficou tranqüila ao concluir que havia somente Rodolphos, roncando baixo no emaranhado de lençóis.

Bevy já esquecera da vontade de folhear o livro, intrigada com a ausência da mãe. Atravessou o corredor e desceu as escadas, tratando de segurar firme no corrimão e apertar os olhos para não tropeçar na infinidade de degraus que a levaria para o andar inferior. Talvez achasse algum elfo para lhe dizer onde estava Bellatrix. E quando voltava. E se voltava logo, ou se era uma daquelas saídas que tinha às vezes, que demoravam dias, e que deixavam a pequena aborrecida.

A sala da mansão Lestrange era ampla, composta de quatro ambientes, um por canto, rodeando a imponente escada circular pela qual Bevy acabara de descer. Agora uma luz alaranjada a fez perceber que a lareira estava acesa e estalava há alguns metros, no espaço onde ficavam os sofás de couro preferidos de Rodolphos, perto do bar cheio de garrafas de wiskey que pareciam muito antigas. A lareira era uma desejada fonte de calor para a garotinha que tremia sob a camisola de linho. As mangas compridas não eram suficientes contra a brisa gelada que entrava por algum lugar do amplo salão. E poderia descobrir o que havia de tão bom na poltrona de couro brilhante do padrasto para que ele apreciasse tanto passar horas ali sentado.

Atravessou o hall até chegar perto do fogo. Bevy não reparou a ampla janela aberta nem a quantidade de estrelas que coalhavam o céu. Subiu à poltrona, o couro lustroso deslizando por suas pernas, e o achou tão melhor que o seu colchão fofo demais, o cheiro já impregnado de álcool, o mesmo das manhãs produtivas dos galpões, lhe parecendo menos enjoativo agora. Abriu o livro na sua parte preferida, onde tinham as fotos de homens e mulheres usando roupas engraçadas e elegantes, quase todos a olhando bem esnobemente de volta. Ela gostava de observar como algumas semelhanças eram bem evidentes entre eles, o usual cabelo liso e escuro, com poucas exceções, e os pares de olhos penetrantes e incisivos que possuíam. Eram tão obviamente a sua família, e a menina até reconhecera ali um homem muito parecido com o seu avô, um senhor magro e longo que tia Narcissa lhe mostrara uma vez num álbum.

Distraiu-se decorando-lhes as feições, principalmente dos mais jovens e dos que achava mais bonitos. Gostava especialmente de uma mulher, uma das últimas, com um longo vestido que era cinza claro na foto preta e branca, mais que parecia bastante com tia Narcissa, exceto pelos olhos muito escuros e repuxados nos cantos. O cabelo loiro lhe caía como um véu pelos ombros magros, até a altura da cintura.

- Belvina Black. Minha tia-bisavó era uma senhora muito simpática.

Bevy deu um pulo, enfiando o livro atrás de si ao mesmo tempo que girava o pescoço e vislumbrava a figura de Bellatrix, parada atrás de si como uma estátua de mármore. A menina mal podia conter a respiração ofegante – saltou da poltrona, tropeçando no tapete, o livro escondido atrás das costas e os olhos arregalados para a figura materna. Sairia correndo se as suas pernas não estivessem tremendo tanto, e pediria desculpas se a garganta não tivesse travado.

Bella deu a volta na menina, sentou no sofá perpendicular à poltrona de Rodolphos e observou a filha, agora sob a luz da lareira. Estivera debruçada no peitoril da janela observando o céu até Bervely descer sorrateiramente as escadas e ocupar a poltrona do seu marido, se entretendo a seguir em folhear o livro que agora era o seu mais constante acompanhante, segundo a fiel Charlotte lhe contara. (E que não era fiel com doses pequenas de _Veritasserum_ todas as manhãs?) A mulher não percebeu o quão longe sua mente vagara quando os olhos, presos na figura miúda da pequena, tinham presenciado a cena tão parecida com a que já protagonizara na infância. Talvez excetuando-se a ousadia de ocupar um espaço de que não era permitida, era como se a própria Bella estivesse novamente, como há 17 ou 16 anos atrás, roubando livros proibidos da biblioteca de sua casa e os folheando durante a noite, tentando obter das figuras o que as letras ainda não podiam lhe dizer.

Isso a fizera se aproximar e observar as mãozinhas brancas traçando o contorno dos ancestrais estampados nas páginas. Tão instigante. Tão _curioso_ vê-la daquela maneira...

- Você pegou esse livro das minhas coisas sem pedir permissão, Bervely. – comentou calmamente para a criança assustada.

- Eu, desculpe, senhora, eu não...

- Você não o quê? - Bella contorceu o canto do lábio de leve, demonstrando incredulidade – Você não _queria?_ Não queria o livro? - percebeu, com pesar, que a menina negaria. Intensificou o olhar sobre ela – Sua curiosidade é compreensível – comentou. – Mas nada louvável.

- Por favor, senhora, não me prenda no porão novamente. – pediu, esticando o Signo Negro na direção de Bellatrix.

A mulher meneou a cabeça com um longo suspiro. Encostou-se ao sofá, o acetinado do cabelo solto vencendo o brilho do couro negro com facilidade. Achou graça das bochechas rosadas da criança, que agora já não estava mais tão nervosa. Havia um sutil quê de obstinação em seu olhar brilhante.

- Bevy, Bevy... – estalou a língua com desaprovação – se tivesse me pedido o livro, eu lhe daria.

A pequena a olhou com desconfiança.

- Que mal haveria nisso? Esse livro é seu – completou – ou ao menos seria quando você fosse capaz de lê-lo.

- Eu já sei ler. – contrapôs em repto – A Charlie me ensinou.

- Eu sei disso. E por isso esse seria o seu presente. – Bella sorriu de leve – amanhã.

Bevy piscou, confusa. Então Charlie estava falando sério? O dia seguinte seria mesmo o seu aniversário? E Bellatrix ia lhe dar um presente, como a tia Narcissa fazia, e teria uma festa com um grande bolo, e fotos? Algo daquilo não parecia combinar muito com a mansão Lestrange. Ou com a estranha Bellatrix lhe olhando atentamente à frente.

- Amanhã – Bellatrix disse de repente, como se lesse a sua mente – nós vamos dar um passeio.

- Jura? - Bevy já tinha esquecido de ficar nervosa por te sido flagrada. A empolgação a tomara com a menção de sair de casa. Talvez fosse visitar tia Cissa. E ver o bebezinho de tia Cissa.

- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal lhe mandar fazer uma roupa. Para o batizado do filho da sua tia – acrescentou com ênfase.

- O que é o Beco Diagonal? - quis saber curiosa.

- Um lugar... _interessante _– respondeu a mulher, sem jeito, desviando o olhar. – Você verá amanhã.

O silêncio se instalou entre as duas. Bevy ainda não sabia se Bellatrix estava irritada com ela por ter pegado o livro, e recuou um pouco até encostar as costas no assento da poltrona do padrasto. Um vento frio passou por elas e o cabelo de Bella ondulou da mesma maneira que as cortinas pesadas da sala. Ela não parecia sentir nem um pouco de frio dentro da sua camisola de alças, cor de vinho, que deixava o colo branco a mostra. A criança começava a ficar apreensiva. Talvez devesse voltar para a cama – não queria, mas nunca podia saber quando Bella ia se aborrecer com ela de repente e a colocar de castigo por estar ali. Talvez mudasse de idéia e não a levasse para passear no outro dia.

- Então – a voz da mulher voltou a preencher a sala, baixa, mas completamente audível como um canto suave – gostou do livro? - indicou o Signo Negro com um acenar da cabeça. Bevy assentiu rápido. – Você deve estudá-lo com muito cuidado daqui a algum tempo, vai aprender muitas coisas com ele. Milord foi muito bom conosco por consegui-lo. – a menção do título fez seus olhos cintilarem, cheia de si, como geralmente acontecia.

Bevy assentiu rápido pela segunda vez, um pouco preocupada. Tinha tentado ler uma página do Signo Negro, mas não conhecia aquelas palavras. E não queria decepcionar Bellatrix. Esse pensamento a fez desviar o olhar da mãe, sentindo-se mal pela possibilidade. Seus olhos encontraram a janela aberta, e logo se deu conta dos numerosos pontos de luz salpicados pelo negrume do céu. Nunca tinha visto tantos pontos juntos, e ficou um pouco impressionada em como pareciam piscar logo quando ela não estava olhando, ao passo que ficavam ainda mais acesos quando prestava atenção.

Percebeu que a mãe se movera e voltou-se rápido, percebendo que Bellatrix sorria. Não muito com os lábios, o que era estranho, pois ainda assim parecia um sorriso mais bonito do que quando ela curvava a boca e os olhos permaneciam inalterados. Aquele tipo de expressão provocava um nó no estomago; não de um jeito ruim, Bevy soube.

- O que pensa sobre elas? - sondou, um tanto vaga em contraste com o tom que usara para interpelar sobre o livro – as estrelas – completou ao ver o rosto confuso da filha.

- São pequenas. – disse com sinceridade. Aquela expressão inesperada de Bella se intensificou.

- Não, Bervely, só estão longe. O que é bom – disse vagamente – porque se estivessem próximas, elas nos cegariam.

Bellatrix capturou a expressão confusa da criança e deu outro longo suspiro, rolando os olhos, dessa vez impaciente consigo mesma, se perguntando como chegara àquele ponto, àquele lugar, àquele dialogo sem sentido.

- Uma delas – a mulher se ajeitou no sofá, o tom levemente mais ostentoso – tem o meu nome.

- Existe uma estrela chamada Bellatrix? - a garotinha exclamou, impressionada.

- Sim. E uma chamada Wallburga, como a sua tia-avó. Cygnus, como o seu avô. Regulus, como um tio seu. Uma se chama Sir... – Bella travou os dentes com uma súbita consternação que ficou evidente em seus olhos. Ela respirou profunda e violentamente, os olhos cerrados, e quando os abriu novamente, Bevy persistia em seu olhar confuso.

- Eu tenho uma estrela com meu nome? - perguntou, agora incerta se deveria.

- Não. – disse a mulher cortante, levantando-se – Você não tem. Eu não tinha nenhum livro por perto.

O ritmo da respiração da jovem Black mudara. Bevy se perguntava o que tinha feito para aborrecê-la tanto, sem entender.

- Vá dormir, criança. Temos muito a fazer pela manhã.

Deu meia volta e subiu as escadas com agilidade, os pés descalços pouco silenciosos contra os degraus, e a filha ficou olhando, do mesmo lugar que estava, as pernas brancas de Bellatrix sumirem pela escuridão. Antes de ir para o próprio quarto olhou de relance para o céu e para os pontos brilhantes, desejando que um daqueles pudesse se chamar Bervely um dia. Será que tia Narcissa poderia fazer isso? Iria perguntar quando a visitasse.

**-BD-**

Rodolphos tinha saído cedo, e como Charlotte usualmente evitava falar na presença de Bellatrix, foi um café da manhã silencioso. Bevy remexia a mistura de leite e cereais, empurrando alguns pedaços que boiavam em seguida, como pequenas cabeças nervosas. Era um domingo ensolarado, de um modo que mal dava para crer que na noite anterior estava tão fria. Ao final da refeição a Black chamou Bevy não em direção aos jardins, onde a garotinha julgara que estaria uma carruagem a esperá-las, mas ao hall de entrada. Bellatrix dava as últimas ordens para os elfos, sobre almoço e limpeza da biblioteca, até parar perto da escada e se dar conta de Charlotte, que as seguira até aquele momento.

- O que quer, garota? - inquiriu com desprezo.

- Eu só pensei que... ia acompanhar a Bevy, quero dizer... – atrapalhou-se com as palavras.

- Você acha que eu vou _lhe _levar comigo? Faça-me o favor e suma daqui. – praguejou com impaciência, voltando-se para Bevy – venha cá.

- Não vamos de carruagem? - arriscou, se aproximando.

- Não, isso só nos atrasaria. Há um jeito mais prático. Segure a minha mão. – estendeu o braço para a filha.

Bevy a segurou com nervosismo, os dedos frios e firmes como garras de aço em torno da sua mão. Um inevitável calafrio a fez morder o lábio inferior.

- Você está proibida de contar a qualquer pessoa que vamos fazer agora. – acrescentou séria – feche os olhos.

A garotinha o fez tão logo foi mandada. Em alguns segundos, teve a mais terrível sensação da sua vida. Como se tivesse sido enfiada em algum lugar cujas paredes se apertavam, a espremendo igualmente por todos os lados. Abriu a boca para gritar e descobriu que não conseguia puxar o ar. Seu coração nunca tinha batido tão rápido e ela nunca ficara com tanto medo. Nem quando tinha visto Voldemort. De alguma forma aquilo era mil vezes pior.

Então acabou.

Bevy cambaleou para trás ao encontrar chão firme, mas a mão de Bellatrix ainda segurava a sua e lhe estabilizou. Piscou para a luz vendo um grande borrão, seu estomago revirou dolorosamente e o gosto amargo na boca a fez se inclinar para frente, e logo em seguida vomitar o que acabara de comer em casa. Quando terminou estava trêmula e de pé somente devido ao apoio da mãe. Gemeu com a mão na barriga, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Bella rolou os olhos, mas só depois de uma olhada que lhe certificou que nenhum pedaço de Bervely tinha ficado pelo caminho. Enquanto afastava a sombra de um possível estrunchamento, a sensação era de que largara em algum lugar seu próprio coração, mas não, ele estava ali e bem acelerado. Agradeceu por não haver ninguém por perto – por ter aparatado no beco certo – e fez um feitiço de limpeza no vômito da garotinha, que por sinal, parecia um tanto esverdeada agora.

- Não precisa fazer um escândalo por isso. – comentou, retomando o tom ríspido. Recebeu um olhar ressentido e molhado de volta. – Aparatar não é o fim do mundo.

A tomou pela mão gelada e Bevy a seguiu aos tropeços, saindo do beco vazio para uma rua apinhada de pessoas. Um fluxo de bruxos e bruxas atravancavam o caminho de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo das mais variadas lojas, fazendo um barulho que a deixava nervosa e assustada. Gostaria de ir pra casa, ficaria bem quieta na cama, mas talvez para isso tivesse que passar pelo cano esmagador novamente e isso ela com certeza não queria fazer nunca mais. Depois de andar um tanto finalmente pararam em frente a uma vitrine com manequins encantadas, que se mexiam com as mãos na cintura exibindo suas capas coloridas.

Foi um processo torturante. Bevy gostava muito de vestidos e não sabia que era tão chato pedir para fazer algum. Uma velha com pouco cabelo a fizera subir num banco de ferro e tivera que ficar estendendo os braços e esticando o pescoço enquanto uma fita métrica enfeitiçada tirava as medidas de todas as partes imagináveis do seu corpo. A garotinha achou que fosse cair muitas vezes, pois seus joelhos ainda fraquejavam, e ficou aliviadíssima quando a mãe a mandou sentar numa cadeira com fedor de mofo e esperar enquanto escolhia os tecidos.

Foi quando viu o cachorro. Ele chamou atenção não só porque era um animal bem grande, e sim porque vinha andando ao lado de uma mulher grávida, fazendo parvoíces, a rodeando, a fazendo rir bastante. A menininha também sorriu, achando graça do animal. A moça e ele tinham parado em frente, do outro lado da rua, e ela afagava a cabeça do animal e lhe falava qualquer coisa. Depois entrou numa loja e o cão ficou esperando sentado do lado de fora, o rabo peludo balançando rente ao chão e a comprida língua vermelha para fora. Bevy saltou da cadeira e atravessou a loja, querendo vê-lo mais de perto. De fora da loja percebeu que o pêlo sedoso do animal brilhava tanto quanto o cabelo da sua mãe. Bevy passou pela porta e atravessou a rua chegando perto do cão.

Ele não a percebeu de imediato – na verdade só quando a garota esticou a mão para tocar o pêlo acetinado na altura do pescoço. O cão virou-se num átimo de segundo, latindo sonoramente, o que fez com que Bevy fechasse a mão por reflexo e agarrasse algo junto com um monte de pêlo. Com um estalo aquilo se soltou e ao recuar, segurava firme na mão uma tira de couro. Aconteceu tão rápido que, quando a pequena percebeu, o cão já dera meia volta e corria em direção a multidão, perdendo-se de vista.

- Espera! – exclamou, tomando a mesma direção sem pensar muito, a mão bem fechada em torno da coleira. Foi se desviando das pessoas que passavam, batendo em algumas pernas e sacolas, seguindo o cão que estava bem a frente e tinha muito mais facilidade para se locomover entre o mundo de gente na rua.

A perseguição durou tempo o suficiente para a deixar ofegante, e obstinada, e sem dúvida tinham dobrados ruas o suficiente para que não soubesse mais o caminho de volta. Não estava pensando nisso no momento – só aceitando o desafio de perseguir o cão divertido que em pé devia ter o dobro do seu tamanho. O animal fez uma curva súbita, entrando numa lojinha apertada entre duas outras. Bevy derrapou e o seguiu, invadindo a loja vazia e abafada sem ver direito quem estava pelo caminho. Teve que parar para olhar ao redor – o tinha perdido de vista. Percebeu então, no fundo do estabelecimento, uma cortina pesada que ondulava num dos lados. Correu naquela direção, puxando o ar com força, o rosto queimando pelo esforço.

Afastou a cortina e passou para o aposento contíguo e cheio de prateleiras ocupadas por garrafas e caixas. Não havia cachorro algum lá dentro. Havia um homem alto, respirando rápido. Bevy esticou a corrente na direção dele.

- O senhor esqueceu isso. – explicou, oferecendo a coleira que ele ao pegou de volta.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram – ele era bem jovem. Sua sobrancelha escura se ergueu, com incredulidade, e depois, achando graça.

- Você tem um fôlego e tanto para uma garotinha.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha – resmungou, desaprovando o tom que o rapaz usara – sou uma _Black. _

O meio sorriso dele falhou, evanesceu por completo, dando lugar a uma expressão aturdida. Ainda assim tinha o rosto mais incrível que a criança já vira, mesmo contando com todos os Blacks que tinha visto no Signo Negro.

- Qual.. o seu nome?

- Bervely.

Agora ele estava pálido como a cera de uma vela, sensivelmente aterrorizado, a encarando como se visse algum pesadelo antigo e recorrente. Bevy não poderia saber o quanto daquilo era real.

- E o seu?

Ele precisou de mais tempo que o normal para conseguir responder a pergunta.

- Sirius. – conseguiu por fim, num sussurro mortificado.

Bevy o olhou com curiosidade, a jaqueta grossa e o cabelo comprido ao longo do rosto. Quanto mais mantinha o contato visual com ele, mais estranha se sentia. Suas mãos e pés ficavam dormentes, teve a impressão de que flutuaria, estava deixando de sentir o chão poeirento debaixo dos seus sapatos. Os lábios dele se entreabriram bem devagar para formar palavras.

- Porque estava sozinha na rua? - perguntou, as batidas do coração em suspenso, como se qualquer resposta pudesse explodir a bomba pulsando em sua cabeça.

- Eu não estava... – começou a justificar com culpa.

Foi interrompida com a chegada da mulher grávida. Tinha vindo correndo, uma mão segurando a enorme barriga e a outra firme em torno da varinha. Estava claramente desesperada e ofegante ao se virar para o jovem homem com urgência.

- Sirius, ela está vindo! Eu não sei como ela nos encontrou, eu não... Nós temos que ir!

Um grito agudo de Bevy a fez ser notada pela moça, que recuou de susto. A menina segurava o pulso, que latejava com força, a fazendo ter vontade de chorar. Sirius deu um passo à frente mais rápido do que, em seu estado de torpor aterrorizado, julgava ser capaz. Segurou a menina pelos ombros com uma força desnecessária, fruto da sua perturbação intensa.

- O quê? - a sacudiu – Que é que...

- Ela está vindo! – Bevy choramingou segurando o pulso com força, os olhos apertados – Ela vai me pôr de castigo no porão...

- Quem está... oh, Merlin. – ele a tinha feito soltar o pulso e agora segurava o bracinho trêmulo, a marca da rosa bem evidente e queimando como uma cicatriz feita a ferro em brasa. Agora com certeza havia um animal dentro dele. Se contorcendo furiosamente – _Ela _fez isso? - perguntou, a voz arranhando como um latido.

Bevy assentiu, o rosto molhado de lágrimas, não de dor, mas de medo. Tentava se soltar de Sirius, quando na verdade gostaria de se agarrar ao pescoço dele para fugir da fúria de Bellatrix. Olívia não sabia bem de onde aquela criança tinha surgido, ou porque o namorado estava condoído mais que o normal com ela, no entanto não teve tempo de perguntar.

A cortina se afastou com um estrondo.

- SE AFASTE DA MINHA FILHA! – a voz clara e colérica.

A bruxa empunhava a varinha apontada para o peito de Sirius. A grávida imediatamente apontou a varinha, embora Bellatrix sequer percebesse sua presença, os olhos pregados com furor no primo e na criança.

O homem levantou-se devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Bella. Os punhos firmemente cerrados, a voz incisiva, os olhos tão estreitos que não passavam de duas fendas.

- O que você fez, Bellatrix? – ele sibilou trêmulo – QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ, SUA MULHER INSANA!

- Fique longe dela, Sirius. Ou eu mato você num segundo. – então viu Livy, ao que demonstrou um esgar perverso. - Ou à sua namoradinha patética...

Bellatrix recuou um passo para agarrar a moça grávida peço pescoço, mas esta recuou há tempo. Sirius no mesmo momento jogou-se contra Bella, ágil e preciso, agarrando a bruxa pelas vestes e a jogando contra uma estante, o braço cruzando contra seu peito firmemente. A mulher bateu as costas em várias das garrafas, que caíram no chão com estardalhaço. Sirius deu um passo a frente e à segurou pelas vestes novamente, a prendendo entre seu corpo e o móvel.

- _Não ouse tocar na minha família. – _cuspiu a frase com furor.

Bellatrix ofegava, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente sob a blusa branca.

- Então fique longe da minha.

Bevy se afastou para o outro lado sem saber o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que via alguém enfrentar Bellatrix. Ela jamais vira a mulher olhar para alguém daquela maneira, e desejou que nunca fosse alvo daquela expressão. Preferia se desmanchar a ter de deixá-la tão irritada consigo.

- Família! – bradou - O quê, não há limite para o quão suja você pode ser?! O quão baixo você pode ir?

- S-sirius – a moça grávida suplicou – Vamos embora daqui.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- NÃO É DA MINHA CONTA! – O homem a bateu novamente contra a estante, derrubando mais objetos que se quebraram com barulho. Bevy se encolheu mordendo o lábio inferior e tapando os ouvidos com força. – De quem é essa _conta_? Sua?! – a bateu novamente – Do Lestrange? - a levou mais uma vez contra a estante, o punho tão fortemente fechado sobre a blusa da prima que suas articulações estavam completamente brancas.

- Exatamente. Da _mãe _e do _pai_ dela. – disse. Um tipo de prazer, mesclado às batidas insanas do seu coração, substituía a dor que deveria estar sentindo.

O pulso travado do rapaz tremeu sensivelmente. Estava dentro do pior dos seus pesadelos. Os olhos arregalados da criança pareciam querer tragá-lo, agoniados, e naquele rostinho bem talhado havia só e claramente traços da _sua _família. Ele se voltou para a prima mais nova com uma urgência dolorosa.

- Ela me seguiu – disse baixo, uma justificativa errante – eu não a trouxe até aqui.

- Bervely será devidamente punida por ter me desobedecido. – disse alto o suficiente para fazer a pequena choramingar em seu canto. – Eu a adverti sobre falar com estranhos.

- Eu não sou um _estranho._ – agora ele falou tão baixo que por momentos não soube dizer se apenas pensara. Seu tom era mais que irado – beirava o assassino.

- Muito pior.

Sirius a largou e trocou um breve olhar com a namorada. Embora breve, foi suficiente para que os desconfiados olhos azuis de Livy se inundassem duma perturbadora compreensão. Arregalando-os como que para absorver o que se clareava diante dos olhos, abaixou a varinha lenta e tremulamente. Olívia olhou para Bellatrix, a postura desafiante e superior. Olhou para a criança, acuada entre duas caixas, apertando o braço machucado. E por fim para Sirius, e tirou dali, da sua expressão aterrorizada, tudo que precisava saber.

Virou as costas e tomou o caminho da saída.

- Livy, espera! – ele conseguiu gritar – Não é isso que...

Bella deu uma gargalhada repugnante.

- É _exatamente_ o que ela está pensando – sibilou com veneno, voltando-se para Sirius – Você não lhe contou? - provocou com inocência medíocre – Oh, Sirius, parece que estragou _tudo._

- Você mentiu. – disse o moreno debilmente.

- Eu menti. Mas só dessa vez acreditar, para você, foi covardemente mais fácil do que descobrir a verdade.

Ele não pôde controlar a mão que estalou contra a face de Bellatrix, com tamanha força que fez seus dedos arderem. Ele a largou e a prima cambaleou um pouco, e Sirius virou as costas antes que tivesse de encará-la novamente. Percebeu a criança, frágil e débil, mas seu olhar confuso de alguma forma amorteceu o temor estampado na garotinha. Não poderia suportar aquela imagem sequer um segundo a mais. Deu meia volta e saiu a passos largos por onde a namorada tinha acabado de deixar a loja.

E quando Bella finalmente levantou o rosto, encarando a filha, Bevy teve que apertar com força a coleira escondida atrás das costas para sustentar aquele olhar cheio de ódio e fúria.

**-BD-**

Aparatar certamente não foi a pior parte de voltar pra casa.

- EM QUE DIABOS ESTAVA PENSANDO PARA ME DESOBEDECER, BERVELY?

Mais tarde os elfos comentariam que poucas vezes tinham visto sua senhora tão brava como naquela manhã. Mesmo quando discutia com Rodolphos e quebrava várias coisas pela casa, mesmo quando alguns dos seus planos davam errado nos trabalhos como comensal, ou em qualquer outra circunstância, nem se lembravam da última vez que Bellatrix aparentara estar tão aterrorizante. Sua varinha empunhada soltava raios vermelhos e a qualquer momento esperava-se que a menina desabasse no chão, atingida por uma daquelas chispas mortais.

- EU DEVIA LHE PRENDER NAQUELE MALDITO PORÃO ATÉ VOCÊ CRESCER, SEU PEQUENO DEMÔNIO!

Bevy nem implorou para não ser deixada no escuro novamente. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que estar à frente da Black agora. Arriscou um relance de Charlotte, que ao ouvir os gritos tinha corrido para a sala e estava agachada no fim das escadas, os olhos arregalados como pires de chá.

- VOCÊ SEQUER SE IMPORTA, NÃO É? EU TENHO QUE TER VOCÊ SOB O MEU TETO, EU TENHO QUE CONVIVER, _CRIAR _VOCÊ, E NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE LÁ ESTÁ VOCÊ CORRENDO PARA OS BRAÇOS DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO! SUA TRAIDORA, SUA PEQUENA TRAIDORA ASQUEROSA! NÃO HÁ DIFERENÇA ENTRE VOCÊ E AQUELE _COVARDE_!

Os vidros de todas as janelas estalavam perigosamente. O lustre bem acima da cabeça de Bevy tremia, as gotas de cristal tilintando umas contras as outras de modo ensurdecedor. O coração da criança batia enlouquecido.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA, BERVELY? PORQUE VOCÊ QUER ACABAR COMIGO?

Bevy negou veemente, a franja grudando no rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Eu não odeio a s-senhora – defendeu-se, desesperada.

- Você não sabe que eu posso acabar com você mais facilmente? Basta um aceno, um aceno breve, e você deixa de existir? - ameaçou lhe apontando a varinha cujas fagulhas ainda irrompiam para todos os lados, fazendo buracos no tapete abaixo dela. O lustre sacudiu-se tão perigosamente que o cabo que o segurava estalou alto. Charlie vislumbrou com terror uma rachadura lenta ir ganhando espaço no teto. Sabendo que precisava fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, levantou-se e correu escada acima, o som dos gritos de Bellatrix ainda persistentes pelos corredores superiores.

- Você nunca mais vai vê-lo. Ele não vai ver você. Ele não vai sobreviver... eles nunca, _nunca... _– uma veia azul pulsava na têmpora da bruxa, parecendo presuposta a explodir a qualquer momento, na lateral do rosto em que Sirius estapeara – Eu vou matá-lo. Ele pensa que tem uma família? Ele não tem uma família. Aquela mulher... aquela mulher... pode se considerar _morta. _

Um brilho insano preenchia o olhar escuro da comensal da morte, um cintilar tão perigoso, tão letal, que fez Bevy inconscientemente recuar alguns passos. Não o suficiente para estar fora do alcance do lustre que facilmente pesava o triplo dela e continuava a estalar e tilintar alto. Mas Bevy não ouvia. Ela só conseguia pregar-se naquele ser, aquele ser monstruoso e assustador que já não era a mulher com quem gostaria de se parecer quando crescesse.

- VOCÊ! – Bella urrou como se só agora voltasse a se dar conta da presença de Bevy – SABE QUANTOS DIAS VAI FICA PRESA SEM VER A LUZ DO SOL? JÁ CHEGA DE PASSEIOS! CHEGA DE ROUPAS NOVAS, CHEGA DE HISTÓRIAS E DE ESCAPAR DO QUARTO NO MEIO DA NOITE! Você não está sendo uma boa menina. Eu lhe avisei para não me desobedecer!

- Não! – Bevy gritou com terror – Você não vai me prender! A tia Narcissa... – lembrou-se tremulamente da imagem bondosa da tia, após fechar os olhinhos com força – Eu vou chamar a tia Narcissa e ela vai me levar embora daqui!

- VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI VER NARCISSA NOVAMENTE, BERVLY!

- NÃO! – a garotinha gritou o mais alto que pode. Algo se partiu, um vaso de porcelana sobre a lareira, quebrando-se em mil pequenos pedaços. – NÃO! – Seu segundo grito estridente fez o aparador próximo vibrar como alvo de um terremoto, as finas pernas de madeira se rachando.

- CALE A BOCA! – Bella avançou. Os vitrais da janela não resistiram, estraçalhando-se todos ao mesmo com um estrondo que sacudiu as paredes da mansão. Foi o suficiente para o cabo de sustentação do lustre dar seu derradeiro estalo, desprendendo-se do teto rachado e caindo em grande velocidade na direção exata de Bervely. Bellatrix, os lábios entreabertos desde o último grito, acompanhou o movimento da peça, mentalmente prevendo a imagem do sangue da filha espirrando para todos os lados.

- _Aresto Momentum!_

Não somente a grande massa de cristais parou no ar, a poucos centímetros da cabeça da criança – o próprio tempo pareceu estancar, as respirações, as batidas enlouquecidas do coração das duas Black. Rodolphos abaixou a varinha, os olhos ferinos estreitos para a esposa. Ninguém se dera conta do estalar de aparatação que anunciara a sua chegada.

- Já chega, Bellatrix. – disse grave e lentamente.

- Não me diga o que fazer! Fique longe! Fique...

Rodolphos aproximou-se e a segurou com força entre os braços, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito e largar no chão a varinha. Bella estremecia contra seu corpo, transtornada e enraivecida, indecisa entre tentar livrar-se do aperto firme ou segurar suas vestes com as mãos trêmulas.

- Shii... – disse o homem, afagando o topo de sua cabeça, mantendo-a colada próximo a curva do seu pescoço. Olhou brevemente para Bervely, paralisada ainda abaixo do lustre que flutuava rente a sua cabeça. – Vá para o seu quarto. Não saia de lá até que eu permita.

- Eu não...

- VÁ!

A ordem surtiu o efeito desejado, e a garotinha subiu as escadas correndo, e segundos depois ouviu-se a porta do quarto bater. Rodolphos afastou Bellatrix de si e a mulher manteve a cabeça abaixada, os punhos cerrados, o corpo totalmente rígido.

- Você não pode assustá-la dessa maneira. Você vai estragá-la, e ela não servirá mais para milord. – disse baixo.

- Eu ia... eu ia matá-la. – concluiu, um olhar torto na direção do lustre flutuante.

- Você não conseguiu. – disse com certa suavidade. – Eu salvei sua pele mais uma vez.

Ele se virou, com a pretensão de deixar a sala. A mulher levantou o rosto e mirou o cabelo cor de terra, sobre os ombros, e a capa acompanhando sua silhueta longa.

- Rodolphos. – o fez parar, mas não se virar para olhá-la – Aconteceu algo no Beco Diagonal.

Os ombros dele se moveram de leve, talvez com um sutil desconforto.

- Você não precisa me dizer, Bella. Nós dois sabemos que só uma pessoa no universo é capaz de lhe deixar nesse estado de nervos.

**- BD –**

Um batizado bruxo era uma cerimônia restrita, designada para os pais, padrinhos, testemunhas legais e o sacerdote realizador do ritual. Segurando o bebê branco e precário nos braços, Bellatrix fez seus juramentos sobre se responsabilizar pela sua integridade na ocasião de ausência dos seus pais, assinou o documento ministerial garantindo a legalidade da consagração e ficou aliviada quando o pequeno Draco voltou para os braços de Narcissa. Não mais que uma hora depois estava no quarto preparado para o sobrinho. Acomodada na poltrona – tão verde como o resto da decoração – observava a irmã mais velha embalar a criança nos braços.

Tinha uma má sensação sobre aquilo. A de voltar no tempo, a de ser novamente uma garota sangrando, e sentindo dor, e ouvindo um choro constante e vendo Narcissa tentar cessá-lo enquanto segurava a criaturinha que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de Bella. Aquela noite se seguira a outras, ainda mais perturbadoras, até que por fim o Lord fora buscá-la e arrancá-la do horrível pesadelo de saber que era a criadora daquele serzinho. Ir embora fora um grande alívio. Nunca poderia ser suficientemente grata a Voldemort por aquilo.

Voltar tinha sido o grande suplício. Continuava sendo, ao que parecia.

- Não é a coisa mais encantadora que já existiu? - Narcissa suspirou, pondo o bebê adormecido no berço. – Você _devia _ter trazido Bervely. Ela ia gostar de conhecer o primo.

Bella estremeceu de leve com a menção do nome da filha, fato que não passou despercebido para a loira.

- Não gosto da maneira como tem me privado de ver a menina, Bella. Eu gostaria de ter certeza sobre o bem estar dela.

- Isso já não é da sua conta. – respondeu friamente.

Cissa suspirou.

- Quem tem cuidado dela? Lucius me diz que sempre vê você e Rodolphos nas missões, que estão mais freqüentes agora que o Lord está tão obcecado por aqueles Potter.

- Eu arranjei alguém para tomar conta dela. – disse a Black automaticamente, fitando um ponto fixo do berço de Draco, que se balançava suavemente sob um Feitiço para Ninar.

- Quem?

Foi inútil, Bella permaneceu calada. No entanto precisaria de mais do que aquilo para tirar a paciência de Narcissa, tão bem vacinada contra a apatia da irmã, a qual predizia, como bem sabia, algum acontecimento capaz de perturbá-la, de se manter constante em seu pensamento o suficiente para fazer com que a mais nova esquecesse de ser irônica e provocativa em tempo integral.

- Bervely aprontou alguma coisa? Ouça, Bella, ela é só uma criança, não tem exatamente a noção das coisas erradas que pode fazer. Não a puna muito duramente por besteiras, sim? Uma criança traumatizada pouco servirá para os seus propósitos. – acrescentou, jogando com a única premissa que realmente parecia ter valor.

- Ela o viu. – cortou a moça, subitamente. E se seu olhar pudesse queimar, certamente o berço de Draco já teria sido consumido em chamas. – Nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal. Ele estava lá. Com sua estúpida namorada grávida. _Gravida. _E ele a viu.

- Quando você diz "ele", você quer dizer... _oh, céus. – _Cissa lamentou em súbita compreensão. – Mas ele... ele sabe?

Bella a fitou incrédula, achando aquela pergunta muito estúpida.

- Eles são _parecidos_, Narcissa. – disse com frieza.

- Suponho que sim, então. Mas ele... você acha que ele vai querer pegá-la? Quero dizer, isso seria previsível, imagino, se bem o conheço.

Bella riu com escárnio. Apertava com força os braços da poltrona.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ele vai ter um bebê. Para que ele quer _dois? _

Cissa fitou a irmã com certa condolência, lamentando sobretudo não poder livrar a sobrinha daquele fogo cruzado que certamente lhe traria maus reflexos. No entanto sentia por Bella, e seus caminhos tortuosos, e os nós que criara no próprio coração.

- Não se trata disso. Você sabe, não é desse modo que ele pensa.

A Black mais nova lembrou-se das próprias palavras, quatro anos atrás. Ela lembrava quando o dissera que abortaria, que Sirius não precisaria se importar. E por mais que Sirius tivesse protestado contra aquela idéia, Bella sentira falta do fervor com o qual ele lutava pelas suas outras causas, as que realmente importavam. Mas não por aquela. Talvez pela primeira vez tivesse a impressão de que o convencera fácil, de uma batalha vencida desde o começo. Talvez, e somente talvez, também houvesse um alívio mascarado por detrás daqueles olhos escuros e reticentes que lhe diziam o quão criminoso era tirar a vida de uma criança. Mas aquela criança poderia ser catastrófica para ele também, era claro. E então ela carregara o fardo sozinha, em função da sua própria causa, e o deixara com a consciência livre para prosseguir a vida cheia de cores ao lado de Olívia. Para alcançar aquele momento do presente – onde nem remotamente permitira que a vida _do seu filho _fosse impedida. Não o que ele amava, não o da barriga estufada e redonda da mulher que escolhera para viver ao lado.

Esse filho que ia nascer lhe era necessário, importante. Era _família. _Esse filho ele buscaria em qualquer lugar, quando fosse necessário.

- Não. – ela deu de ombros, acompanhando o balanço suave do berço de Draco – Eu não sei de que modo ele pensa.

_(Continua...)_

**N/B:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –desmaia- Bella é MUITO má, tadinha da Bevy u.u shufshufhsuhfuhsf Eu consegui sentir o ódio da Bella daqui -medo- cap mais do que perfeito, nem tem como definir - amei a definição dos nomes \o/ te amo muito, e parabéns mesmo por IRN, vc merece. E Leitores, MANDEM REVIEWS, não custa nada e a opinião de vocês é que faz os caps surgirem o/

Beijos, **Lou Malfoy!** A sempre beta \o

PS: Posso levar a Bevy para casa e dar doces pra ela?

**N/A: **Foram sete reviews para o cap dois, o que significa que a minha propaganda pesada e descarada por ai deu um pouco de resultado e que eu tenho esperanças de não ser abandonada pelos possíveis futuros leitores. Se você está gostando de IRN, **indique**, o meu grau de agradecimento por você será indescritível, e sinceramente, críticas só me animam a atualizar com mais vigor. _–sorriso convincente-_

**Lou,** meu anjo de luz, obrigada novamente pela betagem cuidadosa, apesar de estar atribuladíssima. E não, nada de doces para ela, a Bella não deixaria, rs. Sobre o cap, o que declaro é que ENFIM o Sirius aparece – e aparentemente não era só eu quem estava ansiosa pra isso acontecer! Ai está, **Tataya**,** Yngrid** e quem mais estivesse ansiando por isso! Sobre **Olívia Loren** (começo e meio do cap), repito que para saber mais sobre ela, leiam **Fragmentos. **

**Esclarecendo:** a Bevy não se assusta ao ver que o cachorro que perseguia virou um homem porque, bem, crianças não sabem distinguir onde o possível e o improvável podem se cruzar. O Sirius queridíssimo aparece mais, mais tarde, mais _'prisioneiro'_, se me entendem. Sobre o primeiro encontro de pai e filha, só comento, não se esqueçam que o mundo mágico está em guerra e que Bella é uma comensal, portanto, sua aparição deixa qualquer lutador engajado apreensivo. Eu totalmente adoro a Bella apanhando do Sirius, de um jeito certamente sádico. E, quem gostou de Rodolphos x Bella dá um Viva! _–momento auto-viva - _

**Obrigada:** **Lou**,** Tataya**,** Snake**,** Yngrid**,** Grace**,** Malu **e** Suh **pelas preciosíssimas reviews, e pessoas tímidas que leram a fic e não deixaram comentários da última vez – **eu não mordo** a não ser quando sou abnegada, hehe.

Beijitos! **Ly.**


	5. Agonia

**

* * *

**

Parte I – _**Axiomas**_

**Capítulo IV – Agonia**

_Grimmauld Place, 1974_

_- Não se preocupe mãe, ele vai pagar por isso. _

_Regulus Black não possuía o dom de consolar as pessoas, no entanto, seu olhar feroz indicava que as palavras eram menos para aliviar a ira da Sra. Black e mais para expressar a sua própria em relação ao irmão mais velho. Não era o único a estar furioso com Sirius. Orion Black bateu o punho contra a mesa, sua face velha e consistente contorcida._

_- Eu nunca tive dúvidas de que esse garoto nos desonraria! Primeiro essa amizade com sangue-ruins, e depois entrar na Grifinória! O que mais podia se esperar! _

_Andrômeda abaixou o rosto, desejando não presenciar a discussão dos tios. Sentia que a qualquer momento a conversa chegaria nela, em sua proximidade com Sirius, e então seria dela que estariam falando, lhe interrogando sobre pra onde o primo poderia ter ido. Ela, claro, não diria nada. Pelo canto do olho podia ver a apreensão muda de Narcissa, e ainda, a face impávida de Bellatrix. Essa sim lhe preocupava. _

_Walburga continuava a praguejar impropérios a respeito do primeiro filho, esquecendo-se até mesmo que largara a mala no meio do corredor. Sirius estragara a sua viagem da França para a Suíça e talvez fosse aquilo que mais a contrariava. A mulher, cujo cabelo ainda era por todo preto apesar de ter mais de meio século de vida, parecia não dar importância ao fato de que não via o filho preferido, o mais novo, há quase um ano. Regulus tentava chamar atenção em vão. _

_- Pergunte a Andrômeda! – ele sugeriu, fazendo a jovem sentir um peso descer pelo estomago – Eles só andavam grudados, ela tem que saber de algo!_

_- Eu não diria se soubesse. – disse rápido – Mas não sei – completou ao ver a mãe, Druella, entrar na sala, também aborrecida com a situação._

_- Bellatrix – Regulus voltou a tentar ser útil – ela sempre sabe de tudo que acontece nessa casa. _

_Olharam na direção que a jovem estivera sentada, mas ela tinha saído sorrateiramente. Um barulho estrangulado indicou que Walburga estava tendo mais um dos seus ataques histéricos e Druella correu para acudi-la. _

_- Narcissa, vá pegar uma poção reestabelecedora para a sua tia, rápido! _

_Bella ouviu vagamente mais gritaria na sala, do corredor superior. Preferia não participar daquele grande evento de família, o qual Sirius lhe descreva como aconteceria quando ela compreendeu que, cedo ou tarde, o primo iria embora. Ela o ignorara, fingira não o ouvir, mas lembrava exatamente de como dissera "você não vai ter que me ver todos os dias, Bella, e vai poder me odiar em paz."_

_Praguejou qualquer coisa sobre aquela frase, virando o corredor que levava aos quartos. Pretendia ler alguma coisa, talvez o livro de astronomia do novo ano letivo, até que pudessem esquecer a existência de Black e aceitarem que a família estava melhor sem ele e toda a má conduta e desobediência que vinha no pacote. Quase estava na porta do seu quarto quando uma corrente de ar lhe atingiu a nuca, e ela virou-se, vendo, ao fim do corredor, a porta entreaberta do quarto do primo. Pensou por duas vezes. Na primeira, disse para si mesma que aquilo era a sua obrigação, procurar alguma pista de onde Sirius poderia ter ido. Na segunda, teve o raciocínio interrompido pelo cheiro que a corrente de ar trouxera. _

_O cheiro dele. _

_O quarto de Sirius não parecia pertencer aquela casa. Algo relacionado às cores, o vermelho persistente, as flâmulas da Grifinória o odioso pôster da garota trouxa de biquíni. O conteúdo de todas as gavetas do guarda-roupa tinha sido esvaziado em cima da cama, numa confusão de roupas, revistas e quinquilharias que Sirius colecionava. Ela viu um taco de quadribol e um mapa astral gigante que o próprio primo desenhara com a posição das suas constelações preferidas. Marcas de fita adesiva na porta do armário indicavam que ele levara todas as fotos, dentre as quais Bella nunca aparecia. _

_Seu olhar correu para a escrivaninha, uma raridade de família que Sirius estragara com gosto rabiscando-a toda com sua letra deitada. Quisera tê-lo matado quando tinha visto aquela afronta ao patrimônio da família, e talvez agora que ele estava longe ela pudesse dar um jeito de recuperar a peça. Reparou que a tranca de uma daquelas gavetas tinha sido forçada, e lembrou que ele comentara, uma vez qualquer, que tinha uma gaveta emperrada que não abria de modo algum. Aparentemente antes de ir ele a tentara abrir pela última vez. _

_A jovem, no entanto, a destrancou com facilidade, usando uma das senhas listadas em "Black: Compêndio Familiar Ancestral", o seu atual livro de cabeceira. Olhou decepcionada para o conteúdo – um baralho estragado, penas quebradas, um envelope velho e pardo que já se confundia com a madeira do fundo. Nada que fosse importante o suficiente para ser guardado numa gaveta tão bem protegida pelo feitiço de Resguardo Pessoal. Meteu a mão para puxar algo brilhante, que descobriu ser uma corrente comum. Esta, no entanto ficou presa na ponta do envelope – Bella puxou e obteve resistência percebendo, com surpresa, que ali dentro havia mais que papel. _

_Confirmou sua suspeita ao abrir o envelope e acolher qualquer coisa pesada, enrolada num veludo mofado. Nada podia tê-la preparado para o objeto que se revelou em suas mãos – um punhal pequeno, com o cabo incrustado de pedras escuras. Havia nele um brasão qualquer, familiar, mas não o dos Black. De toda forma o que lhe encantara, o que lhe fizera brilhar os olhos, fora a lâmina, composta de quatro fios de cortes tão afiados que pareciam nunca ter sido usados. _

"_Onde diabos Sirius conseguiu isso?"_

_Admirava a peça com curiosidade até alguém entrar no quarto, ao que se virou ocultando discretamente sua recém descoberta atrás das costas. _

_- O que quer, Narcissa? - inquiriu a irmã com mau humor. _

_- Eu me pergunto como pode fingir tão bem que não se importa._

_- Mas eu me importo – protestou com ironia – mais um borrão na Árvore Genealógica da família... é desolador. _

_Narcissa ficou observando, como se ainda esperasse alguma coisa sincera da irmã. Desistiu, após alguns segundos em que concluiu que o maior e incontestável indicio do envolvimento de Bella com a questão seria a presença dela ali no quarto do primo. Ademais, não era um indicio tão pequeno._

_- Eu vou ver se a tia Walburga está melhor. _

_Bella esperou Narcissa se virar, e o cabelo leve e brilhante acompanhar seu giro determinado. Esperou a mais velha chegar ao corredor para complementar. _

_- Ao menos eu ajo como se deve agir, Narcissa. _

_- Claro. Ainda que seu jeito de agir seja uma grande mentira. _

_Bellatrix não se demorou mais no quarto, e levou o punhal consigo. Sem pensar duas vezes. Só disse a si mesma que merecia aquele pequeno premio por ter agüentado conviver com Sirius por tanto tempo. _

-BD-

O grande salão tinha um bom potencial de ecoar. Rodolphos achou que, se sua esposa desse mais um passo, ele enlouqueceria com o barulho repetitivo dos seus saltos contra o assoalho, que eram ampliados à proporção de tambores. Já fazia semanas que lidava com a inquietação de Bellatrix, sua impaciência e, como se não bastasse, suas respostas cada vez mais ríspidas quando ele interrompia os murmúrios que dava para si mesma. Era quase como se a ânsia do Lord de achar os Potter fosse a sua própria ânsia, e como se o pouco sucesso da empreitada a afetasse intimamente.

- Vamos para casa, Bellatrix, furar o chão da mansão Riddle não fará os Potter surgirem.

- Vá se quiser. Eu estarei a postos se milord necessitar.

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. Estiveram procurando o dia todo, tinham ido a cada local em que já houvera registro de Tiago e Lílian Potter ter passado, e nem mesmo a capacidade extraordinária de Bellatrix em arrancar informações a qualquer custo tinha resultado em uma pista sequer. Era como se os malditos estivessem exatamente sob seus narizes, mas por alguma razão era impossível enxergá-los.

- Ai está você completamente devotada, enquanto sequer sabe por que achá-los é tão importante. O que esses aurores de merda têm de tão especial? Outros membros da Ordem da Fênix já causaram mais estragos, e representam mais perigo, e tudo em que o Lord fala é em achar esses idiotas.

- Não questione os propósitos de milord, Rodolphos – ela disse indignada – Talvez seja importante demais para chegar ao seu conhecimento.

- Ou ao seu. – disse com um meio sorriso.

Ela virou o rosto.

- Eu saberei no momento propício.

Rodolphos gostaria de lhe falar o quão iludida e cheia de si sua esposa estava, e como vinha sendo estúpida em realmente crer que era a favorita de Voldemort quando todos sabiam que o mestre somente desfrutava dos seus atributos; mas foi impedido por alguém que tocava a porta. Os comensais se entreolharam e um segundo depois Bella já desaparatara ao andar inferior. O homem, a contragosto, foi comunicar ao seu irritado mestre que tinha visitas inesperadas.

Bella abriu a porta para um completo estranho trêmulo. Era duas cabeças mais baixo que ela e o volume debaixo da sua capa marrom indicava que era rechonchudo. Tinha a boca entreaberta ao vê-la, deixando aparecer seus dentes frontais avantajados. Bella precisou forçar na memória para ver de onde conhecia aquela criatura patética. Foi no par de olhos miúdos cheios de temor que rememorou. Abriu um sorriso atroz e feliz.

- Pettigrew. Você bateu na porta errada. Esta casa te oferecerá uma morte lenta e certamente dolorosa.

Mas no meio do temor que tinha de Bellatrix, Peter tinha algo mais, um quê de obstinação selvagem e inesperada.

- Eu q-quero falar com ele, Lestrange.

- Você pegou milord num momento especialmente disposto do seu dia – ela disse, lembrando-se do estado de fúria após tantos meses sem achar o que desejava. – Eu vou gostar de ver pedaços seus grudados no tapete. Vamos lá, Pettigrew. Dê meia volta e finja que nunca tocou essa campanhia. Garanto que lhe matarei com uma maldição rápida e limpa e não falaremos mais disso.

Peter insistiu, negou veemente a oferta da mulher. Seus olhos astutos e ligeiros brilhavam de ansiedade.

- Eu posso dar informações. Coisas sobre... coisas sobre Lílian e Thiago Potter.

-BD-

Os meses correram vagarosos, enquanto a Mansão Lestrange era incólume a sangria e ao massacre recorrente aos trouxas e sangue ruins. A pequena Bervely jamais soubera realmente que, quando sua mãe chegava em casa, por vezes com machucados, noites irritada, noites eufórica, poderia ter acabado de incendiar uma casa com trouxas, poderia ter sido encurralada e lutado com aurores, ou, mais prazerosamente, poderia ter interrogado por horas de tortura alguém que soubesse das informações que Voldemort precisava. Aquilo perfazia o seu estado de espírito inconstante, e quando seus olhos estavam brilhando demais, podia-se supor que eram reflexo de alguma marca negra conjurada no céu, brilhando na noite e anunciando que o mundo mágico estava um pouco mais puro às suas custas.

Em 31 de Outubro, por exemplo, Bellatrix não fazia questão de conter seu êxtase. Se lhe perguntassem, não era porque apreciava o Dia das Bruxas. A jovem comensal apenas relembrava que, há três dias dali, finalmente encontrara a família McKinnon. A caçula acabara de se tornar auror, fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, e pelo que Bella se lembrava, tinha sido grande amiga do seu primo em Hogwarts. Certamente um pouco mais que amiga. E a comensal ainda ouvia os ecos de Marlene implorando pela sua vida mestiça. Voldemort mostrara sua satisfação por aquele serviço.

- Eu trouxe abóboras. – Rodolphos avisou, tão logo que pôs a cara na sala, dirigindo-se para o seu bar e alcançando um dos wisques antigos. – Mandei o elfo fazer uma torta.

- Eu odeio abóboras. – o lembrou, por detrás do livro que segurava nas mãos.

- Você está feliz – Rodolphos sorriu, os olhos parecendo rasgos gatunos cor de vinho, como ocorria normalmente. – Veja, sua boca, ela está se curvando... o que é isso? Um sorriso? Quem roubou a Bellatrix sisuda com a qual me casei?

- Não amole – Bella rolou os olhos – Os elfos farão um jantar para hoje. Convidei o seu irmão e à Lucius e Narcissa.

Um barulho indicou que Charlotte vinha correndo escada abaixo, mas a garota estancou ao ver que Bellatrix estava na sala. Pensou em desistir, mas Rodolphos lhe deu um olhar condescendente e ela se aproximou, a cabeça meio baixa.

- Senhor... temos abóboras?

- Eu as trouxe, sim. – o homem disse com um meio sorriso, achando graça do persistente acanhamento da sobrinha sempre que estava na presença de Bella.

- Será que eu poderia... hum, pegar a casca? Queria mostrar a Bevy como eu fazia as caretas de abóboras em casa.

- Claro – o rapaz aprovou a despeito das sobrancelhas erguidas da esposa – pegue com os elfos na cozinha.

- Você dá muita liberdade a essa enjeitada, Rodolphos. – Bella reclamou após a ainda da garota - Não reclame quando eu precisar puni-la por atos de ousadia na minha presença.

- Ela respeita você, então, a deixe em paz. Eu não me envolvo com a sua bastardinha, não é? Não esqueça esse nosso acordo ou me forçará a esquecer também.

-BD-

- Eu odeio abóboras. – Bevy resmungou, analisando com desprezo os frutos sem polpa que Charlotte trouxera nos braços. O cheiro já tomava o quarto e a mais velha foi abrir as janelas, sem dar atenção à garotinha.

- Quando eu era menor, a minha mãe e eu fazíamos monstros de abóbora para decorar a casa no dia das Bruxas. Nós tínhamos fadinhas brilhantes no quintal e quando vinham comer a abóbora, faziam-nas brilharem por dentro.

Bevy a encarava incrédula, assistindo a jovem pegar a faca e começar a cortar olhos triangulares na casca.

- Porque alguém iria querer enfeitar a casa com abóboras? São horríveis. Minha mãe não vai deixar você colocar isso na sala, e o que os convidados vão achar de nós quando o vir?

- Convidados?

Como sempre, Charlotte fora induzida a fazer a pergunta pela qual Bevy ansiava desde que tinha ouvido os elfos cochicharem mais cedo. Ela se empertigou na cama para comunicar:

- Vamos ter um jantar hoje, e parece que a tia Narcissa vai vir.

Charlie largou seu monstro de abóbora deformado de lado:

- Sério? E ela vai trazer o bebê? - questionou com empolgação. Não acreditava que iria conhecer finalmente a tia de que tanto Bevy falava desde que chegara naquela casa.

A pequena deu de ombros, pensando que não queria que o bebê viesse. Como Narcissa conversaria com ela se tivesse que segurá-lo todo o tempo? Tia Narcissa já ficava tanto tempo com ele, devia querer um descanso, claro. Disse para si mesma que nem perguntaria dele, para não incomodá-la.

Bervely não chegou a saber que, em algum momento próximo do almoço, a irmã Black mais velha mandou uma carta a Bella, avisando que não poderia comparecer porque Draco estava febril, certamente devido ao tempo, que esfriara de repente. O céu já mostrava pesadas nuvens cinzentas prontas para desabarem sobre os terrenos Lestrange e umedecerem todo o trigo, prejudicando a colheita da manhã seguinte. A despeito do clima, após o anoitecer os elfos iniciaram a arrumação suntuosa da mesa na sala de jantar da mansão. Bella odiava aquele tipo de trabalho, mas preferiu vigiar de perto a correr o risco de deixar algum detalhe importante passar e acabar prejudicando o evento planejado. Quando as taças de cristal, a prataria da família e os arranjos estavam completos, a chuva ousou cair, num tombo único e barulhento.

Isso não prejudicou a chegada pontual de Rabastan Lestrange e sua esposa, Amelie, uma mulher tão magra e de cabelo tão claro que pareceu, para Bevy, uma rã. Já o irmão de Rodolphos lhe era quase oposto – baixo e ativo, se assemelhava somente na cor do cabelo, que usava curto, rente a cabeça. Ao chegar, o casal encontrou tanto a pequena Bevy quanto Charlotte com bonitos vestidos engomados e os cabelos em cachos, e ninguém poderia dizer que mais cedo estavam esculpindo monstros em abóboras.

- Você tem uma linda filha, Rodolphos – Amelie elogiou, indicando em algum momento da conversa Bervely, que não parava de vigiar a porta.

A menina virou a cabeça rápido, e encontrou o olhar duro de Bellatrix sobre si, ao que abaixou a cabeça. Rodolphos trocou um olhar desagradado com Bellatrix antes de agradecer.

O assunto seguiu ameno, sob o acordo velado de não discutir questões a respeito da caça aos Potter, que já durava meses, cheias de informações inconclusas vindas do agente duplo Pedro Pettigrew. No dia anterior o homem tinha dito ao Lorde que conseguira algo mais consistente do que as pistas errantes que vinha arranjando. Naquela noite algo aconteceria – ou Peter Pettigrew dava ao Lorde uma informação valiosa, que fizesse valer a pena seu ingresso ao circulo dos comensais, ou, ao final da noite, estaria morto. A anfitriã mandou os elfos servirem o jantar a mesa, embora nem mesmo o cheiro do pernil ao molho de gengibre pudesse afastar seus pensamentos de Voldemort.

Bevy resistiu.

- Não vamos esperar tia Narcissa? - perguntou baixo, porém deliberada.

- Ela não vem.

A garotinha não ocultou sua óbvia decepção.

- Por quê?

- Por que está muito ocupada com o bebê, e ele lhe basta em termos de companhia, ao que parece.

Bella já não se lembrava da ultima vez que tivera uma noite tão comum. Quando todos se sentaram próximo a lareira, apreciando o bom wisky de fogo Lestrange, ainda sob uma chuva torrencial, falando amenidades e qualquer coisa sobre a copa mundial de quadribol, ela soube como aquilo tudo poderia ser incomodo. Mesmo enquanto colaborava com seus comentários azedos sobre o esporte, a mente vagava em um lugar nebuloso. Tinha mandado Bevy e Charlotte para cama já há algum tempo, mas sabia que deviam estar em algum lugar no corredor ouvindo o que acontecia na sala.

Foi quando teve a impressão estranha de que tudo estava mais devagar. Aquele momento foi parando no tempo e ficando turvo como um abrupto lapso. Era a prévia. E então, a despeito de toda a normalidade gritante da sua noite, houve o momento que mudaria todas as próximas, pelos quinze anos seguintes da sua vida.

Começou com uma batida na porta e um elfo qualquer, que ela nunca soube denominar qual, derrapando pela sala.

- Sra. Lestrange, visitante... Malfoy... não esperar! – ofegou e engasgou a criatura.

Bella levantou rápido, acreditando que o seu inconsciente esperava por aquilo. Especificamente. Porque quando Lucius Malfoy entrou no saguão da Mansão Lestrange, encharcado, afobado e com a coloração da pele dez tons abaixo do branco habitual, foi o seu sangue que abandonou toda a face. Com o corpo dormente, ela esperou, encarando o cunhado.

- Os Potter estão mortos. – disse ele num fôlego.

Os convidados e Rodolphos enfim tiveram a percepção adiantada por Bellatrix e levantaram. O anfitrião tomou a frente.

- Lucius, se pensa que pod...

- A casa foi quase destruída, Pettigrew era o fiel do segredo da localização e os traiu hoje cedo. Quando eu soube através de Snape, fui a casa e Rúbeo Hagrid estava lá, e levou consigo o bebê dos Potter. Eu o segui e ouvi sua conversa com a Prof. McGonnagal.

- O bebê sobreviveu? - a comensal estranhou – Milord não...

- Bellatrix – a voz de Lucius há muito tinha perdido seu gélido e característico tom – Segundo Dumbledore, o garoto venceu milord. Voldemort se foi.

A morena franziu o cenho, duvidando da ingenuidade de Lucius.

- Mas que raio de plano estúpido é esse? A Ordem da Fênix pretende nos fazer acreditar que milord simplesmente... – Rabastan expressou o pensamento de todos.

- Olhe sua marca negra. – foi tudo o que Lucius disse.

A caveira tatuada a fogo pelas magia de Lorde Voldemort já não passava de uma tatuagem velha, esverdeada, apagada pelo tempo, como se nunca tivesse sido o maior símbolo da aliança entre os comensais da morte e o mais poderoso líder que já existiu.

-BD-

_Em poucos dias os monstros de abóbora apodreceram. Eu e Charlotte os jogamos pela janela, e ninguém nunca reclamou, porque quando vi a minha mãe novamente, os vermes e fungos já os tinham comido. Ela tinha manchas roxas sobre os olhos e eu nunca soube se estava machucada ou era pura exaustão. Mas ao longo dos dias durante as poucas horas que estava em casa, aos gritos, quebrando coisas, brigando com o marido, eu soube de algo. Entendi o que Bellatrix sentia. Vasculhava as noites atrás de Voldemort, de Pettigrew, de aurores, de qualquer um que pudesse lhe responder algo. Nestas buscas alguém que não sabia de nada sempre se machucava, e ela nunca estava satisfeita. A dor que causava com a sua magia nunca compensava o que sentia: agonia. _

_A agonia empurrou seus olhos para o fundo e fez seu cabelo parar de brilhar. Era comum que suas roupas viessem com sangue – não raro o seu próprio. Algumas semanas depois, alguém encontrou Pettigrew, a quem Bela caçava incessantemente para tirar satisfações, sem resultados. Alguém o matou e a mais doze trouxas inocentes numa rua de Londres, e na ocasião não cheguei a saber quem o fizera. Mas minha mãe sabia, e usou para descrevê-lo palavras que fariam um duende-xingador parecer uma fadinha. Dessa vez Rodolphos precisou, como na noite em que voltamos do Beco Diagonal pela primeira e última vez, contê-la. _

_Num fim de tarde a meses dali – meses continuamente agonizantes – ouvi o característico estalo de aparatação nos jardins. Meus ouvidos tinham se acostumado a perceber aquele mínimo barulho que indicava as ausências e presenças oscilantes de Bellatrix. Dessa vez, olhei pela fresta da janela e vi que vinha junto ao marido, ao tio Rabastan e outro rapaz, um jovem de cabelos claros. _

Bevy pulou da cama tão logo percebeu que estavam entrando em casa, deixando de lado o Signo Negro, que estivera folheando. Escondeu-se na penumbra do corredor, frente à biblioteca, e esperou que os adultos passassem por ela.

- Rodolphos, poderia só para variar conter sua mulher insuportavelmente caprichosa? Nós não temos tempo para ela se despedir do livro preferido! – sibilou a voz grave de Rabastan.

O padrasto respondeu qualquer coisa que Bevy não ouviu. Ela se aproximou, e achou que tinha ouvido "Longbotton", que era um nome engraçado. Não pode recuar a tempo quando o grupo saiu a passos largos da biblioteca, e o jovem loiro desconhecido trombou nela. A menina olhou para Bella rápido, e viu a mãe ocultando sobre a capa qualquer coisa que cintilou brevemente sob a luz do archote, qualquer coisa com uma lâmina de corte em forma de estrela. Pelo olhar fuzilante de Bella, achou que seria posta de castigo mais uma vez. Mas não aconteceu.

- Vá para a sua cama, Bervely. Você _nunca _nós viu aqui esta noite.

Aquilo era deveras confuso para a garotinha.

- A senhora voltará para o jantar? - perguntou timidamente.

Bellatrix assentiu a esmo.

- Vai ter a impressão de que nem fui embora.

-BD-

_Eu e Charlotte, nós nunca líamos jornal. Eu, porque não conseguia, culpa das letras pequenas e palavras difíceis, mas Charlie, ela realmente nunca tivera coragem de pedir para seu tio e muito menos para Bellatrix. Quando a coruja marrom chegava com o Profeta Diário no bico, ela sempre e discretamente lançava um olhar cobiçoso, e me explicava que, em casa, sua mãe lhe deixava ver os quadrinhos animados de Darlin, o Hipogrifo. _

_Então naquela manhã, após os elfos servirem o café e comermos sozinhas na comprida mesa do salão de refeições, a coruja deixou o jornal bem a nossa frente. Ela o pegou por impulso e descolou o selo vermelho com empolgação, enquanto eu ainda empurrava para o fundo as bolinhas do cereal que boiavam em leite na minha tigela. Charlie nem chegou a abrir o jornal nos quadrinhos – na verdade prendeu os olhos muito arregalados na capa, e poucos minutos depois saltou da própria cadeira com barulho. _

- Bevy, nós temos que sair daqui!

- O quê? Eu não vou para lugar algum antes da torta de maçã, vá sozinha.

- Não! – enfatizou, exibindo-se inesperadamente assustada, como ficava quando parecia que Bellatrix lhe daria uma bronca – Anda, levanta!

Charlie deu a volta na mesa puxando a garotinha pelo braço, a fazendo derramar leite no vestido. Isso irritou Bevy, que cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

- Hey, o que pensa que está fazendo!? Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você!

Charlotte estava num dilema, mas foi rápida o suficiente para levantar o jornal fora do alcance de Bevy quando esta investiu para ele.

- Me dê esse jornal agora!

Dois barulhos simultâneos interromperam o silêncio da mansão Lestrange – uma explosão longínqua e um estalo bem ao lado delas. Um elfo acabara de aparatar no tapete da sala, com dois grandes olhos do tamanho de bolas de golfe piscando loucamente enquanto gesticulava.

- Dobby! – Bevy exclamou, reconhecendo o elfo da Mansão Malfoy antes mesmo de perceber seu desespero evidente.

- Menina Black deve se esconder agora! – avisou torcendo as mãos loucamente – se esconder dos homens maus que estão chegando!

- Que homens maus, Dobby, do que está falando?

- Bevy, olha! – Charlotte apontou com terror para a janela da frente da sala.

Uma assustadora comitiva roxa se aproximava sobre cavalos, cercando a casa rapidamente. Vinham com varinha em punho, lançando feitiços com gritos e pisando sobre as flores do longo canteiro de entrada, as quais sua mãe fazia os elfos cultivarem ardorosamente.

- Menina Black precisa deixar a casa!

- Vem, Bevy, _obedece!_

Por um triz Charlotte não conseguiu agarrar a manga do vestido da pequena, que num piscar de olhos tomou o caminho das escadas e as subiu correndo. Atravessou o corredor numa velocidade de trovão e entrou no próprio quarto, derrapando pelo chão até parar frente à escrivaninha, ajoelhando e enfiando a mão no esconderijo secreto. Trouxe, junto com muitas teias de aranha, o Signo Negro e, principalmente, a bem escondida coleira de couro. Já as tinha dentro duma bolsa de colher frutas quando Charlie chegou ao quarto, os olhos transbordando de lágrimas de medo.

- Vão nos levar para a prisão, Bevy!

Bervely correu e escancarou a janela. Lá debaixo uma densa folhagem a esperava quando trepou no parapeito segurando firme a bolsa ao lado do corpo. Charlotte mal acreditou ao vê-la pular, mas o barulho das portas no andar de baixo se escancarando lhe animaram a também subir no parapeito, cerrar os olhos e jogar o corpo para frente, experimentando a traumática sensação da queda livre, e de cair... no fofo.

Os mesmos arbustos que tinham acabado de amortecer a queda de quatro metros tinham usado os espinhos para machucar várias partes da sua pele, embora os aranhões em Bevy se destacassem mais devido a tonalidade de sua pele infantil. A garotinha se livrara dos arbustos e corria por entre as árvores, Charlotte em seus calcanhares, olhando para trás a todo tempo a espera de ver, a qualquer momento, um daqueles cavaleiros lançando um feitiço em si.

- Para onde estamos indo?

Bervely pediu silêncio com o dedo sobre a boca. Tinham chegado numa parede sólida de hera que Charlotte jamais soubera existir ali. Sem pensar que precisava de uma varinha, Bevy empurrou com a mão o lugar que vira a mãe fazer o feitiço. O muro se abriu, revelando a longa estufa na clareira, deixando Charllote boquiaberta. Só depois de estar bem quieta ao lado das plantas, sentindo o cheiro fortemente adocicado e o bafo quente que se grudava na pele como um manto, a garotinha soube que estava segura.

-BD-

Charlotte ficou muda e quieta por horas no canto da estufa, ao lado de um caule distorcido. Parecia que nunca mais se moveria, a não ser ao tremer, sempre que um galho estalava ou uma folha seca se partia. Bevy sentia arder seus arranhões como se caísse várias e várias vezes sobre os mesmos espinhos. Ainda tinha a sensação de falta de chão sob os pés e se agarrava forte à sacola com as duas coisas mais importantes que possuía.

- Quando será que Bellatrix vem nos buscar? - Bevy se rendeu à pergunta. Estava tão frio e úmido, e a sua barriga tão vazia...

- Ela não vai voltar, Bevy. – Charlie disse bem baixinho.

- Ela disse que iria. – contestou, segura de si.

O dia foi indo embora. A estufa escureceu e ficou cheia de formas assustadoras, distorcidas, se refletindo no chão e nas paredes de vidro. Embora tenha se perguntando muitas vezes se os homens maus tinham ido, cansado de procurá-las, simplesmente não pôde se mover dali, de perto da roseira de flores branquíssimas. Charlie dormiu, e ela já não sabia se estava acordada, quando ouviu um chamado suave vindo de qualquer lugar.

Encolheu-se até ficar invisível atrás do vaso de plantas. O chamado persistia, mas era só, a voz e a escuridão adocicada da estufa. Mas é claro que conhecia, poderia responder, era seguro... sua boca não obedecia. Sua boca, todo o resto, ainda se sentia retesado e em perigo.

-BD-

Sua capa agarrou-se aos galhos quando ultrapassou as paredes de hera para a clareira da estufa. A mão dormente tinha a varinha firme, mesmo que depois da longa procura ao longo da casa, do depósito de barris, mesmo do bosque, tudo isso não tinha resultado. Estava exausta e congelando de frio e prestes a receber toda a chuva que ameaçava cair. Mas não havia a menor possibilidade de ir embora dali sem levar consigo o que viera buscar.

- Bevy... Bervely... por favor, querida, não se esconda de mim... está tudo bem.

Narcissa entrou na estufa. Era impossível, certamente, mas... a linha de pensamento se evanesceu ao ver a figurinha embolada detrás de um grande vaso de hérberas-de-galochas. Era uma forma debaixo do vestido branco imundo e arranhões pelos braços. O cabelo cor de carvão úmido colava-se ao pescoço. Ainda assim, ainda assim... a Black sentiu o coração se retorcer como um animal, um animal despertando após um inverno muito frio.

Tomou a menina nos braços, a filha de Bellatrix abriu os olhos, embora estivessem tão molhados que dificilmente poderia vê-la. Mas Bevy contornou os braços ao redor do pescoço da tia, cheia de gratidão por não estar mais num lugar úmido sobre a terra.

- Não se preocupe, anjinho. Vamos voltar para casa.

_(Continua...) _

* * *

**N.A: **Segundo a árvore genealógica dos Black (da Rowling), Druella e Cygnus Black são os pais de Narcissa, Bella e Andrômeda, e Walburga e Orion Black são os pais de Sirius e Regulus. Estou admitindo que os meninos morem e sejam criados pelos tios, enquanto seus pais estejam ausentes, a não ser pelo agradável quadro de Walburga bem pegado na parede do corredor de Grimmauld Place nº 12.

O "rapaz loiro desconhecido" que está junto a Rabastan, Bella e Rodolphos, como muitos já devem ter deduzido, é Bartô Crouch Jr., no momento assinando sua passagem direta para a caríssima Azkaban. A continuação desta cena, onde a Bella tortura os Longbotton, entre outras coisas, você pode conferir no **capítulo 11 de Fragmentos**, que está à disposição no meu perfil.

Resolvi adiantar a atualização do capítulo para não fazê-los esperar demais e desistir de IRN, mas ele não está betado ainda (corrigirei o necessário assim que estiver) então perdoem qualquer erro grosseiro, a intenção foi boa. Obrigada **Grace Black**, **Malu VPC**, **Lou**, **Tataya**, **Suhh**, **Angelina Michelle**, **Nah**, **Lori Black**, e **Mai H.** pelas reviews, a **A. Mira Black** por ter passado por aqui (quem sabe dessa vez não mereço uma review, hum? :) e também aos scraps da **Graziely**, da **Bruna** e da **Lala Fereira**, e ao mais novo **Alouisius Black** XD~


	6. Obsessão e Família

**N/A: A capa da fic se encontra linkada no perfil, vale a pena dar uma olhada.**

* * *

**Parte I – **_**Axiomas**_

**Capítulo V – Obsessão e Família **

Tinha sido difícil manter o quarto de Bervely intacto durante tanto tempo. Fora o dos donos da casa, aquele era o melhor, mais amplo e com uma privilegiada vista para o bosque e para o por do sol todas as tardes. Era afastado, tranqüilo, sempre longe do movimento da mansão, dos elfos e afins, o que lhe caracterizava como silencioso e isolado. Durante quatro anos Narcissa cruzara o extenso corredor, todas as noites, para pôr a dormir sua bonequinha de porcelana – que era como se parecia a sobrinha, tão branca e compenetrada na maioria do tempo. Ela nunca tinha dado atenção a nenhuma das bonecas de verdade, as mais lindas que a Sra. Malfoy pudera arranjar, vindas da França e mesmo da Rússia.

Então, quando Bellatrix viera e lhe levara a filha embora, as bonecas permaneceram intactas. As janelas foram bem trancadas e o dossel translúcido fechado em torno da cama ampla. As luzes só eram acesas quando o quarto precisava ser limpo – os elfos estavam sempre lá impedindo que o pó pudesse encobrir as lembranças que o quarto guardava. Mesmo após descobrir que estava grávida, a mulher não deixava de voltar ao quarto e somente observá-lo quando estava achando a casa vazia demais – era freqüente, pois Lucius estava sempre fora.

Com muito custo convencera o marido a não desmanchar o quarto e torná-lo o de Draco quando o bebê nascesse. Enfim, seu filho ficara com o do lado oposto do corredor, especialmente reformado, com dois ambientes e uma grande lareira de mármore azul. Seus argumentos de que o quarto era mais ventilado, e de que daquela maneira estariam mais perto do filho se precisassem chegar rápido, tinham demorado a convencer Lucius, mas agora, agora havia o lindíssimo berço de mogno onde o seu anjinho dormia tranqüilo e o quarto de Bervely fora deixado de lado.

Ao menos até a noite em que Narcissa Malfoy chegou ao saguão da sua casa com a sobrinha adormecida no colo.

- Dobby! – o elfo apareceu a sua frente sem demora – corra e ascenda a lareira do quarto da Bervely. Precisarei também de poção Reestabelecedora e uma sopa bem quente.

- Minha senhora conseguiu pegar garotinha! Dobby fica muito feliz!

Narcissa subiu as escadas rapidamente sem responder ao criado, e fez um aceno para a outra garota assustada lhe acompanhar. Teve sua ajuda para dar um banho gelado na sobrinha que ardia em febre, talvez por ter ficado na estufa úmida e fria durante todo o dia, sem se alimentar ou beber água. Quando a acomodou no travesseiro cor de rosa do seu quarto, o fogo da lareira ardia e estalava com vitalidade. Mediu sua temperatura com as costas das mãos e constatou, com alívio, que a febre baixara.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - perguntou timidamente a garota Lestrange, suas primeiras palavras desde que Narcissa a levara consigo da estufa junto com a sobrinha.

- Ela é uma Black, querida. Ficaria surpresa com o que é capaz de agüentar.

Charlotte assentiu. Tinha o rosto e a roupa sujos de terra e o cabelo cor de palha embaraçado. Narcissa duvidou que ela fosse usualmente tão pálida como estava agora.

- Suponho que seja a sobrinha de Rodolphos Lestrange – Charlie assentiu – Quero que me conte precisamente o que aconteceu esta manhã.

- Eu e Bev... a Srta. Black – corrigiu-se rápido – nos levantamos para tomar café como todos os dias. O senhor e a senhora Lestrange não estavam em casa, mas isso não é incomum no café da manhã, pois eles tinham saído na noite anterior. Tem sido assim desde... desde _aquele _dia em que o senhor Malfoy nos interrompeu no jantar.

- Você se refere ao dia das bruxas?

- Sim senhora. Desde então estávamos sempre o dia todo sozinhas, somente nós duas e os elfos a tomar conta das coisas da casa. O senhor Lestrange me advertiu para ficar bem atenta e... – ela suspirou – ele disse para nos escondermos se qualquer pessoa estranha chegasse em casa. Ninguém deveria nos ver. – Narcissa indicou que continuasse – Então hoje pela manhã eu abri, sem querer, o jornal. Eu não devia ter... eles não deixavam, sabe.

- Isso não é um problema, querida, você fez certo. – disse a mulher, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. – Então abriu o jornal, e viu o seu tio e Bellatrix na primeira página.

- Sim – Charlie encarava o chão agora – Dizia que estavam presos por...

- Por usarem uma maldição imperdoável num casal. – completou a contragosto – e terem sido pegos por isso.

- Estava escrito... que eles ficaram loucos. – completou baixo – O casal...

- Você viu o jornal, e então, o que houve?

- Achei que devêssemos nos esconder... mas a Bevy não quis ir. – lamentou olhando de lado para a garota – até que eles chegaram. Em cavalos, cercando a casa. Mas o elfo a convenceu de que tínhamos que ir embora.

- Que elf...

Um choro infantil interrompeu a pergunta, e Cissa se levantou para atender ao filho que acabara de acordar e com certeza estava com fome.

- Fique de olho nela, volto num segundo.

Narcissa nem reparou as duas amêndoas brilhantes que eram os olhos de Charlotte a seguirem o ondular suave do seu cabelo loiro, cheios de admiração. Ela nunca esperara que a tia de Bervely fosse tão incrível, não do modo aterrador e opressor que era a sua irmã Bellatrix, e sim luminoso e contagiante, como eram as fadas, só que numa escala bem maior. Bevy agora dormia tranqüila, do mesmo modo que dormira no colo Sra. Malfoy, na carruagem, quando estavam vindo. Nem parecia tão inquieta agora. O desenho da rosa negra em seu bracinho fino estava sobressaindo menos que o normal, até.

Um rangido bem distante indicou que alguém chegara à Mansão Malfoy – mas Charlie não teria reparado nisso se não estivessem com os ouvidos bem atentos. Pouco depois uma voz masculina soava no saguão, e então ficou irritada o bastante para ser ouvida:

_- Onde está Narcissa, elfo?_

_- Senhora Malfoy está ocupada, Dobby acha..._

_- Fora do meu caminho! _

Um estampido certamente fora o responsável por tirar o elfo do caminho. Passos firmes indicavam que o homem vinha se aproximando pelas escadas, e Charlie deu um pulo da cama quando as portas foram escancaradas sem dó. Lucius Malfoy olhou dela para Bervely e sua fúria pareceu piorar significativamente.

- Que diabos isso significa!? - bradou para a mais velha, que se encolheu por reflexo – O que está acontecendo aqui nesta casa?

- S-senhor, eu...

- Quero você e a outra bastarda imediatamente fora da minha casa!

Charlotte não podia levar Bervely, mas seu primeiro ímpeto foi realmente sair, pela janela se preciso fosse, o que era melhor do que estar sob aquele terrível olhar do comensal à sua frente. Antes que pudesse correr, Narcissa entrou no quarto, embalando no colo uma trouxinha de pano que choramingava.

- Elas não vão a lugar nenhum, Lucius.

- Narcissa, eu lhe adverti sobre isso! Quando essa menina saiu daqui eu lhe adverti de que jamais voltaria!

- Bellatrix e Rodolphos estão em Azkaban, elas não tem para onde ir.

- Ponha-as num maldito orfanato então!

- Eu não posso colocar uma Black sangue-puro para viver num orfanato, Lucius!

- Eu não quero o rebento ilícito da sua irmã maluca sob o MEU teto, convivendo com o MEU filho, que o diga então essa garota sangue-ruim, que só deus sabe que tipo de pais tem!

- Já chega, vamos discutir isso fora daqui.

O casal deixou o quarto, Narcissa embalando o filho e Lucius tão furioso que parte branca do seu olho estava toda vermelha, o que, combinado ao azul cristalino incomum dos olhos, lhe dava uma aparência um tanto demoníaca. Aspecto ao qual a mulher estava acostumada demais para se deixar abalar. Só olhou para ele novamente depois de deixar Draco no berço.

- A sua queixa era que, quando Bervely morava aqui, eu não estava focada em lhe dar um herdeiro. Você tem um agora, Lucius, logo, eu não vejo problemas em abrigar a garota.

- Minha casa não é uma creche – ele disse por trás dos dentes travados – e nada que lembre a sua irmã nesta casa é bem vindo. Devo lhe lembrar que ela provou sua estupidez ao se deixar pegar pelos aurores ontem enquanto estava sendo estupidamente impulsiva numa caçada a Voldemort?

- _Ela _estava fazendo _algo _para encontrá-lo, Lucius, e você, que se dizia tão leal, o que é mesmo que está fazendo?

- Estou tentando salvar essa família, Narcissa! – ele socou raivosamente o console da lareira – Para não levar o mesmo fim dos outros, que estão lutando por uma causa que tão obviamente está perdida! Voldemort está morto, ele se acabou e eu não quero pagar por essa fraqueza!

- Você está se escondendo, meu marido. – ela resumiu – como faz um bom sonserino nos momentos difíceis.

- ENTÃO EU DEVIA ME ENTREGAR, "POR FAVOR ME PRENDAM PORQUE FUI UM COMENSAL DE BOM GRADO", E DEIXAR VOCÊ E DRACO SE VIRAREM SOZINHOS? ACHA QUE VÃO ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ É INOCENTE?

- Não estou julgando a sua atitude! – protestou – deve se lembrar que já fui uma sonserina também. Está fazendo certo e proteger sua família, mas para a minha irmã, Voldemort era tudo que importava. Ela não poderia fazer nada diferente de procurá-lo até o fim.

- Então você não vê? Ela também tinha uma família e não se importava nem um pouco, Narcissa. Então porque diabos VOCÊ se importa? Se Bellatrix não queria a pirralha viva, então porque ela deveria estar? Nem há mais um Voldemort para ela servir quando crescer!

- Ela é uma Black. Não posso entregá-la a um orfanato para que a tratem como uma criança qualquer!

- Então a entregue para os avós ou o que quer que seja!

- Eu não posso fazer isso, quando soubessem que é filha de Sirius, eles a jogariam num rio, ou pior!

- Dê seu jeito – o loiro disse, inflexível – Você é uma mulher esperta e vai saber o que fazer. Amanhã quando eu acordar, não quero a bastarda debaixo do meu teto.

Lucius se virou para deixar o quarto nos mesmos passos largos que denunciavam sua irritação. A mulher estreitou os olhos. A sua paciência costumava ser persistente, mas incrivelmente fugaz quando aquela sua velha e sempre aberta ferida era afetada: família.

- Eu lhe adverti que me casar com você não me faria completamente Malfoy.

Lucius parou sobre o umbral da porta. O tom da sua esposa era aquele a que não se devia desafiar sem uma varinha nas mãos.

- Do que está falando, Narcissa?

- Que se eu precisar escolher entre você e o que eu sou, nunca duvide da minha opção. – a afirmação o fez estreitar ainda mais os olhos rascantes – Se quer Bervely fora desta casa, fique certo de que eu estarei com ela. Eu escolho o sangue que corre nas nossas veias, Lucius. Isso inclui meu filho. – achou bom acrescentar, fechando a mão em torno da grade do berço.

- Você não faria isso. – disse sem se mover um centímetro.

- Você me conhece o suficiente para não duvidar, eu espero.

Lucius Malfoy nunca realmente a desafiara sobre aquilo, não tinha sido realmente necessário. Mas ele sabia bem reconhecer quando Narcissa estava falando sério, e aquilo estava claro no olhar seguro e decisivo dela. Ele respirou profunda e desgostosamente ao dar um passo em sua direção. Precisava trazê-la à razão de qualquer maneira.

- A presença desta menina aqui arrisca a nossa família. Se souberem que a temos, nunca vão acreditar que eu não era comensal sobre vontade própria.

- Essa família já está em risco desde que nós a formamos. Você a pôs em perigo e tem de resolver isso agora. A presença de Bervely aqui não lhe faz menos culpado.

- Engraçado, você não parecia ligar de eu ser comensal quando eu estava acabando com os sangue-ruins desgraçados, não é! Ah, espere um pouco, você até _apoiava, _não?! Onde está a sua conversa de "a imundice do mundo bruxo tem que acabar, Lucius, por favor suje as suas mãos por mim!"? - ele tinha recomeçado a falar alto. O tom assustou Draco, que acordou chorando novamente.

- Eu NUNCA contestei suas escolhas, Lucius, mas você sempre soube que era arriscado ser um comensal da morte e ao que me consta, nem por um segundo você estava nos prevenindo quando obedecia às ordens de Voldemort como um cachorro treinado!

- E você parece muito mais disposta a criticar milord agora que ele está MORTO!

- E estou! – Cissa tremeu, uma onda de calor chegando ao seu rosto – Porque não eram só os trouxas, os sangue-ruins, a escória, os mestiços, não eram só eles que estavam sempre ameaçados sob o domínio de Voldemort! _Nós _também estávamos! Porque não importava realmente o nosso lado, ele não ligaria de matar qualquer um que cometesse um erro! Ele nunca se importou realmente com os seus próprios comensais ou com o que quer que fosse, não havia segurança para nós que estávamos _com ele! _– ela enxugou com raiva alguma maldita lágrima que ousou correr em seu rosto pálido – E mesmo agora que ele se foi nós não estamos seguros! O ministério está caçando você como um animal, estão pegando qualquer um que possa ter _visto _esse homem, esse _monstro_, e se você quer saber, eu não vou largar uma criança sozinha no meio desse inferno, muito menos sendo uma que eu mesma ajudei a trazer para o mundo!

Lucius foi andando em sua direção, mas passou direto pela esposa que continha os soluços. O homem acolheu Draco nos braços, dando um fim ao seu choro agora estridente, que acompanhara aquela parte da conversa. O bebê silenciou com um embalar breve do pai e assim permaneceu quando foi levado até a janela e recebeu a brisa fresca que vinha do bosque que rodeava toda a mansão. Em poucos minutos ouviu Narcissa se recompor e deixar o quarto – certamente para adular mais um pouco a cria da irmã mais nova.

**- BD -**

- Ela está acordando. – Charlotte avisou baixinho quando Narcissa entrou no quarto mais uma vez. O elfo ao seu lado trazia a sopa, cujo cheiro apetitoso fez a barriga da jovem roncar.

- Dobby, traga um prato de sopa para a Charlotte também. – pediu a loira ao elfo, dando a volta na cama e sentando ao lado da sobrinha que coçava os olhos.

Bevy olhou ao redor, então pareceu lembrar de algo que a fez sentar rápido na cama.

- Os homens maus, eles já se foram? - quis saber com preocupação.

- Eles não podem nos achar aqui, Bevy – disse Cissa a tranqüilizando – Mas quero que coma, passou o dia todo naquela estufa, não foi?

Com um feitiço o prato veio pairar em frente à garotinha, que nem torceu o nariz ao ver a refeição, tal qual era a sua fome.

- Eles queriam pegar a Sra. Black? A senhora a avisou, tia? Se ela não sabe, eles podem alcançá-la, correm muito rápido.

- Se alimente e então podemos conversar.

- Ela me disse para não sair de casa quando estivesse fora, pode ficar irritada se chegar e não me encontrar... – advertiu com preocupação.

- Eles os pegaram, Bevy. Pegaram hoje cedo, antes mesmo de irem atrás de nós. – Charlotte não pode se conter.

Bervely largou a colher. Narcissa deu um longo suspiro, desistindo de ter aquela conversa depois de ter alimentado devidamente a criança.

- Eram aurores – explicou à menina cujos olhos demonstravam a mais pura desorientação – e pegaram a sua mãe e a Rodolphos. Vão ter que ficar com eles por um tempo, e você ficará aqui comigo, está bem? Fico feliz que tenha se escondido – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo sedoso de Bevy – você não tinha nada haver com isso. Mas eles não devem saber que estão aqui, nem você nem a Charlotte, certo? Até que saiba que vocês não fizeram nada de errado.

- A Bel... a minha mãe, ela matou uma pessoa?

- Não – Narcissa achou melhor restringir a sua resposta especificamente àquele incidente – ninguém está morto, minha querida.

Ainda assim a criança estava inquieta. Nem mesmo estando de volta ao quarto em que passara grande parte da sua vida, nem ao ver a tia após tanto tempo, isso não a deixava tranqüila como talvez pudesse estar se estivesse vendo o vento entrar por uma janela aberta e fazer ondular o cabelo muito escuro de Bellatrix. Naquele quarto, quase do mesmo tamanho que tinha o seu da Mansão Lestrange, o cheiro de trigo úmido não entrava pelas frestas, e da cama ela não podia ver o reflexo das suas cortinas de veludo refletidas no espelho da penteadeira. Isso a alertou mais uma vez.

- Onde está a bolsa? - perguntou com urgência.

- Que bol...

- Aqui – Charlotte a pegou do lugar onde deixara, largada no chão ao lado da poltrona em que estava sentada; tinha lembrado de a pegar na estufa ao lado da menina quando Narcissa as levara e sabia que Bevy ficaria furiosa se não o tivesse feito.

Bevy agarrou-se à bolsa, um pouco mais tranqüila agora.

- O que trouxe ai dentro, anjo? - Narcissa quis saber.

Mas não obteve uma resposta. A sobrinha voltara a comer, e ela achou que podia saber depois, quando Bervely estivesse aparentando mais saúde do que estava naquele momento.

**- BD -**

Ela sempre imaginara o inferno como um longo corredor escuro. Cheio de um tipo de frio capaz de roubar qualquer calor que seu corpo lutasse em conter. Com criaturas responsáveis por lhe impedir de achar o lado bom de qualquer coisa, de garantir que você jamais pudesse se lembrar de que lá atrás, no passado, a felicidade tinha existido. Melhor: uma criatura que se alimentasse das coisas boas que pudesse sentir, e que trouxesse à tona sempre as piores, para que pudessem ser remoídas o bastante. E principalmente, deveria garantir que você estivesse sempre vivo, consciente, para desfrutar das instalações e do serviço especial fornecido. Esse lugar, infortunadamente, tinha um nome diferente: Azkaban, era como o chamavam, sempre com um tom de temeridade respeitável.

Narcissa passava cela após cela cada vez mais convencida de que a prisão não pertencia ao mesmo mundo ensolarado que ficara do lado de fora, e não podia estar cercado de maneira alguma por aquele mar ativo e revolto que atravessara dentro dum barco precário. Era tudo tão quieto por dentro dos muros da fortaleza, e ela estava se perguntando se a própria voz sairia da garganta quando precisasse, porque não era a impressão que tinha. A tocha que levava nas mãos, com sua incomum luz roxa, não emitia calor, e devia lhe proteger da influencia dos dementadores, mas a mulher estava começando a desconfiar que não estava funcionando muito bem.

O carcereiro que guiava seu caminho tinha, pendurado no pescoço, uma esfera transparente, com o mesmo tipo de chama tremulando dentro dela. Narcissa supôs que, se ele sobrevivia tanto tempo naquele trabalho com aquele foguinho tímido no pescoço, ela poderia sair dali após a visita ainda capaz de pensa em coisas boas. E quando o homem lhe deu um sorriso banguelo e muito irônico, ela teve certeza de que ainda poderia sorrir fora da fortaleza, quem sabe.

- Essa é a cela da comensal – disse cuspindo umas gotículas de sua saliva ao exagerar no asco com que pronunciou a denominação – a senhora tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? A mulher pode ser muito desagradável quando quer.

- Eu sei disso, meu caro, ela é minha irmã.

Após receber o mesmo olhar de asco do carcereiro, foi deixada a sós frente à cela tão escura que não podia ver a parede oposta através das grades.

- Narcissa, veio visitar minha nova casa, isso é tão doce. Gosta da decoração?

Bellatrix, ao se aproximar das grades, provocou uma onda de repugnância na irmã. Algo relacionado à desordem do seu cabelo ou ao estado decrépito das suas roupas, ou ainda às manchas roxas sob seus olhos, muito maiores do que somente uma ou duas noites sem dormir pudessem resultar. Mas ela não duvidava da ação destruidora e Azkaban, nem por momento.

- Bella – ela suspirou – porque faz isso? Diga que é inocente, minha querida. Eles não têm provas. Foram à sua casa e não acharam nada que pudesse realmente lhe incriminar, nós podemos dar um jeito nisso...

- Eles acharam em mim as evidências. – ela disse rouca, com divertimento – Olhe para mim, Narcissa... eu sou a garota de Voldemort!

- Cale a boca! Vai ficar aqui para sempre se não me ouvir... qual o problema com você? - ela abaixou mais a voz – como acha que pode continuar com o nosso propósito ai dentro, trancafiada? Eu pensei que quisesse dar continuidade ao trabalho do seu... do seu lord, ou como queira.

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada estridente e longa, algo que há muito não fazia, não com tanta beligerância. Ao terminar se esquivou, olhando para a loira com a cabeça inclinada.

- Eu não posso fazer nada sem Voldemort comigo. Não existe propósito sem ele, irmãzinha. Ele é o propósito – sibilou.

- Só que ele está morto agora! É aqui que a sua vida acaba?

- Shii... – ela pôs os dedos nos lábios e riu mais um pouco – eu estou esperando, Cissa. Ele vem me buscar e continuaremos.

- Você não ouviu a parte do "MORTO"?? - a mais velha se alterou.

- Não seja estúpida. – Bella riu-se – Milord nunca morre.

Narcissa gostaria de matá-la naquele momento, cravando suas unhas nela até que voltasse à sanidade. Mas era óbvio que Azkaban já fazia efeito sobre ela, como era dito que fazia com todas as pessoas, e que ninguém jamais saia de lá sem seqüelas graves. No entanto daquela maneira, gritando aos ventos que era a 'garota de Voldemort', Bellatrix sequer sairia, sob hipótese alguma, detrás de grades, e a loucura parecia seu mais óbvio destino.

- Você vai voltar para a ala de segurança máxima amanhã – disse respirando fundo e retomando a impavidez usual – e antes que não se lembre do próprio nome, achei melhor avisá-la de que estou com Bervely.

- O que vai fazer com ela?

Narcissa franziu o cenho.

- Eu vou ficar com ela, é óbvio.

Bella riu-se, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito engraçado e não estivesse tão frio ali que seus lábios e unhas estavam roxos.

- Pensei que fosse entregar ao seu querido papai...

- Bella, Sirius está preso, você sabe disso. – Narcissa a lembrou, preocupadamente – Ele explodiu Rabicho, lembra-se?

- Claro que eu lembro, irmãzinha, eu vi o que restou dele quando passei em sua cela... rosnava... – em seguida fez um barulho com a garganta, um rosnado raivoso, e começou a rir mais uma vez, parando abruptamente – Sabe do que? Eu acabei com a mulherzinha patética dele, eu a cortei toda, como um pedaço de carne... estava tão podre, eu joguei no lixo, Cissa, está ouvindo – Bella meteu a cara fora da grade, gritando para o corredor – ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, PRIMINHO, EU FATIEI SUA MULHER COMO UM BIFE PODRE, ELA GRITOU E CHOROU TANTO! VOCÊ NÃO PÔDE SALVÁ-LA PORQUE VOCÊ A DEIXOU SOZINHA!

- Cale-se, Bella, ele não pode ouvir você! – Cissa ralhou, a sacudindo pelos ombros. Bellatrix deixou a cabeça cair para trás, rindo, gargalhando e segurando-se nas grades, sua risada ecoando por todo o corredor, a sua insanidade se multiplicando ao bater nas paredes sólidas de pedra. – É você quem parece patética agora, completamente louca e sem sentido, se deixando influenciar por essa prisão! Porque me fez vir aqui acreditando que é realmente a mais forte de nós?

Bellatrix deixou-se apoiar na parede, exausta e ofegante.

- Eu quero ver Bervely, Cissa. Traga-a para mim.

- Isso é insano, ela é só uma criança.

- Não, ela não é, é esperta... eu preciso avisá-la, ela precisa saber que ainda não terminou. Eu estou firme, ela deve ficar firme.

- Ela está muito abalada e não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu trazê-la para ver a que ponto você se deixou chegar.

- Então diga para ela que milord voltará para nos buscar, Cissa... não a deixe se sentir sozinha.

- Ela não está sozinha, Bellatrix, está comigo. Eu não direi nada.

- Você não precisa. – deu de ombros, olhando de relance para a marca da rosa em seu pulso – ela não vai se esquecer nunca... é uma boa menina.

"Diferente de você", pensou Narcissa, sem conseguir ocultar o olhar de pena que derramava sobre a figura patética de Bellatrix. Sabia porque não estava tão impressionada com aquela imagem... talvez no fundo sempre previra aquele momento, o cume, o resultado da obsessão doentia de Bellatrix e a personificação do seu ideal naquele ser odioso, que insistia em chamar em mestre mesmo quando via sua vida acabar somente devido a ele. Era óbvio, não havia nada a fazer por ela se estava tão compenetrada em viver sob a tortura de Azkaban por aquela premissa. Não se podia dissuadir um Black quando se alcançava um ponto como aquele. Mas ainda havia salvação para Bevy, e era nisso que iria se concentrar.

Narcissa meneou a cabeça e deu meia volta. Bellatrix rapidamente passou o braço pela grade e cravou as unhas no antebraço de Narcissa, encostando a boca no ouvido da irmã, o bafo quente tocando a pele arrepiada da mais velha.

- Não ouse contar a ela.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre _Black._

- Você acha que eu vou? Ela já sabe que tem um dos pais encarcerados na prisão, pagando por crimes e se tornando um pedaço humano e loucura e depressão, Bellatrix. Não precisa saber que tem outro com a mesma sorte.

**- BD -**

- Posso entrar, senhora?

- Claro, Bevy. E não precisa me chamar de senhora.

Bervely se desculpou, admirando o raio de sol que entrava pela janela aberta e iluminava Narcissa, fazendo do seu cabelo uma áurea brilhante. Ela se embalava suavemente na cadeia de balanço, com o bebê sentado em seu colo, dentro de roupinhas azuis, prestes a adormecer. Seu cabelo quase branco também parecia uma aura de luz sob o raio de sol. A menina se aproximou e reparou nos olhinhos semi-fechados, tão azuis quanto o de Narcissa, embora fossem rasgados como eram os do pai. Ela fez uma careta engraçada.

- O que foi? - Cissa quis saber com um meio sorriso.

- As bochechas dele são cor de rosa – disse com estranheza – parece que está sempre irritado.

- Ele não está agora.

- Como você sabe? Quero dizer – ela explicou – ele não sabe falar.

- Mas eu o entendo mesmo assim. – ela riu – As mães podem fazer essas coisas.

Bevy franziu as sobrancelhas finas como riscos.

- Como sabe quando ele está com fome?

- Ele chora.

- E quando está com frio?

- Hmm... ele chora.

- Parece chato. – concluiu sentando-se na beira da cama que Draco ocuparia um dia.

- É um pouco agora, mas daqui a algum tempo ele vai falar, e andar, e vai poder brincar com você e Charlotte.

A expressão de Bevy foi pior dessa vez. Ela não escondia sua antipatia pela figurinha aconchegada ao colo da sua tia como um bichinho.

- Eu não sei, tia, ele é muito pequeno... – tentou desencorajá-la. Não queria que tia Narcissa achasse que ia brincar com o bichinho loiro algum dia.

- Mas você pode cuidar dele para que não se machuque.

- Eu não posso não. – disse rápido, preocupada.

Cissa riu e levantou com cuidado para colocar Draco no berço. Admirou por um segundo o filho, tranqüilo e alimentado, com suas faces coradas que causavam estranheza à prima. De fato as bochechas de Bervely só ficavam avermelhadas quando ela estava nervosa ou, ainda mais raro, quando fazia algum tipo de esforço. Era exatamente como Bella ou como ela própria – usualmente pálida como uma escultura de mármore, como Lucius gostava de descrever.

- Então, Bevy, o que quer fazer nesse fim de semana? Pelo que sei você não passeava muito quando estava na Mansão Lestrange.

Ela deu de ombros, a única vez que saíra de casa com Bellatrix tinha sido traumática o bastante para não querer de novo.

- Podemos comprar algumas coisas, você precisa de roupas e sapatos, e se quiser podemos comprar um brinquedo. Que acha de uma boneca nova, uma que se pareça com você?

- Posso ter um cachorro? - sugeriu, ainda lembrando-se da sua última e única ida ao Beco Diagonal.

- Oh, não, meu anjo, não podemos, seu tio Lucius odeia cães ou qualquer outro animal, na verdade. Vem, vamos trocar essa camisola, já são dez da manhã e ainda nem tomou café.

Bevy pulou da beira da cama seguindo a tia, mas ainda antes da porta pôde se lembrar de outra coisa que queria muito:

- Tia, pode me comprar uma estrela?

_(Fim da Parte I) _

**

* * *

**

**N/B: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Bevy voltando a casa da Tia *-* só que agora tudo é diferente de antes u.u Lucius é mto cruel, só que a Cissa é a melhor *-* Bella mais doida que antes me assusta mto :O agora as coisas começam a acontecer mais, amo mto isso aqui *-* Diga o que você achou do cap, mande uma **REVIEW**, autora e beta agradecem \o

**Beijos da beta nada normal, Lou Malfoy!**

**N/A: **É, a Lou falou bem sobre REVIEWS. Eu quase morro depressiva diante da quantidade que o capítulo anterior teve, e só não me joguei janela abaixo porque havia todo esse cap fofo para postar (realmente gosto dele *.*) Bom eu sei que todo mundo ficou subitamente muito ocupado para comentar semana passada e tudo mais, tenho certeza que a ocupação PASSOU e quem leu tem MUITO a falar _–cruza os dedos-_

Porque eu _sei_ que tem um monte de gente _lendo _e não se manifestando. E nada me convence do contrário.

Obrigada **Tataya**, **Shakinha**, **Nah** e **Grace**, as pessoinhas responsáveis por preservar minha vida desde o último capítulo o.ô


	7. Traição e Fuga

**Parte II – **_**Signos**_

**Capítulo VI – Traição e Fuga**

_**Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But its taking over all the time  
You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testif**__**y**_

_O medo está somente em nossas mentes _

_Nos controlando o tempo todo _

_O medo está somente em nossas mentes _

_Mas nos controla o tempo todo _

_Você, pobre, doce, coisa inocente _

_Abra os seus olhos e testemunhe._

_(Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence.)_

* * *

Dois dias de inquietação na mansão Malfoy tinha ido após o incidente que tirara definitivamente Bervely e Charlotte do lar Lestrange. Aquelas poucas horas aparentemente tinham sido capazes de aquietar a mais nova, que parecia em casa novamente. Calada e taciturna, Bevy tinha caminhado por toda a extensão dos jardins bem cultivados da propriedade, dando algumas voltas completas ladeando a orla do bosque, onde fora advertida a não entrar. Narcissa observara da janela do seu quarto aquele movimento, com um sorriso saudoso, lembrando dos primeiros passos da criança naquele mesmo espaço.

Lucius, por outro lado, vinha demonstrando seu descontentamento através de um silêncio sepulcral e incomodo que carregava consigo quando estava em casa. Pelas manhãs, passava pela mesa sem tomar café, alegando que tinha muito trabalho devido ao caos pós-guerra do ministério, e olhava de relance para as duas meninas, com os maxilares travados. Quando aquela cena aconteceu pela terceira vez, Narcissa suspirou longamente.

- Os elfos da senhora fazem uma torta muito boa – Charlotte elogiou.

- Oh, não, essa fui eu quem fez. Parece que o Draco também gosta – indicou o menino, que se lambuzava o recheio cremoso pelas bochechas. Bevy lhe deu um olhar atravessado. – E você, Bevy, também gostou?

Ela deu de ombros, empurrando o prato para o lado, depois de comer duas ou três garfadas.

- Não se apresse, temos tempo de sobra para comprar suas roupas e o que mais precisar.

A criança levantou os olhos do prato para a tia.

- Porque não podemos pegar as minhas coisas na mansão Lestrange?

- Nós não podemos ir até lá, não podemos entrar. – Narcissa não sabia exatamente como explicar para uma criança de seis anos que a casa em que morara tinha sido confiscada pelo ministério, assim como todos os bens de Rodolphos e Bellatrix.

- São os homens dos cavalos que não deixam? Tomaram a casa para eles?

Ela se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada por aquele breve resumo.

- Sim, foram eles. Mas não se preocupe com isso, não podem achar você aqui. – a tranqüilizou – tem alguma coisa importante que deixou lá?

Bevy pensou no seu antigo quarto repassando tudo o que se lembrava dele. Tinha uma cama grande e macia, um lustre bonito, o vento que apagava a lareira sempre que abria a janela a noite. O vento que trazia o cheiro amargo da fermentação do trigo e não raramente fazia seu estomago embrulhar. A mansão Malfoy cheirava à grama fresca e torta de maçãs todas as manhãs. Bevy negou. Não deixara nada de importante para trás.

- Nem um brinquedo, uma boneca talvez? Sei que têm muitas no seu quarto novo, mas se sente falta de alguma especificamente...

Bevy negou. Bellatrix nunca havia posto brinquedo algum em seu quarto. Aquilo nunca tinha feito falta para ela, na verdade.

- Você me disse que foi ao Beco Diagonal uma vez. O que achou?

Charlie lançou um breve olhar ansioso para a menina, mas não houve reação da parte de Bervely. Se ela se lembrava de qualquer coisa relacionada ao incidente que levara sua mãe a um ataque histérico que quase tinha resultado num acidente mortal, guardou para si mesma.

- Eu gosto do Beco Diagonal, tia Narcissa.

**- BD –**

_Eu me lembrava do principal centro de compras de itens mágicos de Londres com uma detalhada vivacidade. As imagens que eu tinha na lembrança se chocaram com o que vi daquela segunda vez: lojas fechadas, com portas pregadas com tábuas, grandes avisos de áreas interditadas, algumas destruídas, os escombros ainda amontoados em grandes montanhas pelo chão. O movimento de pessoas não era nem de longe frenético como eu me lembrava, e as que tinham se aventurado ali simplesmente andavam caladas. Em todas as lojas que entramos sempre havia um cartaz em alguma parede ou mesmo na porta, mostrando rostos dos mais diversos tipos, com letras em vermelho debaixo de suas imagens. Minha tia explicara: bruxos maus procurados pelo ministério. Eu não pude deixar de imaginar o rosto de Bellatrix num daqueles cartazes, dando suspiros enfadados e olhando atravessado para quem lhe encarasse. Mas ela não estava em nenhum... eles já a tinham. Não comentei minha conclusão para Narcissa, que escolhia panos claros ou com motivos alegres para os vestidos que estava encomendando. _

_Olhava para o outro lado da rua. Não tinha nada ali no passeio, de frente a uma loja fechada. Mas ali eu tinha visto o grande cão peludo uma vez. Tive um impulso de atravessar a rua e estender a mão para a pelagem densa e macia. Talvez se eu tomasse o mesmo caminho por onde o seguira, e entrasse na mesma lojinha apertada, ele ia estar lá, pronto para virar homem e contar que se chamava Sirius. Aquele tipo de lembrança estava gravada em minha cabeça no mesmo formato que tinham os meus sonhos. Era borrada, meio difusa, falha em alguns momentos. Tive medo de ter imaginado tudo._

_Fiquei com pressa de voltar para casa e pegar a velha coleira de couro. Ela estava lá, junto com o Signo Negro, debaixo de uma tábua solta do assoalho. Era bem sólida. Dava três voltas folgadas em meu pulso magro. _

**- BD -**

- Bevy, são lindos!

Charlotte desempacotava os vestidos recém chegados, trazidos por uma coruja tão gorda que ao longe no céu parecia uma bola voadora. Nenhum deles tendia para o vermelho, o verde ou o azul escuro e todos eram bem mais leves do que estava acostumada a usar. Bevy olhou para as roupas das bonecas enfileiradas na prateleira e não viu diferença entre aquelas e as que estavam espalhadas pela sua cama. Charlie colocou em frente ao corpo um branco, com pequenas flores azuis e que lhe batia quase aos joelhos.

- Esse não está muito grande para você, Bevy?

- Esse é seu, Charlotte – disse Narcissa, que acabara de entrar e deixara Draco sentado na cama de Bervely – afinal você também precisa de roupas novas, espero que eu tenha acertado o seu número.

Os olhos da jovem serviçal brilharam. Já os lábios de Bervely, estes se estreitaram de descontentamento duplo. O segundo motivo era o pequeno bebê Malfoy engatinhando em sua direção.

- Experimente-os e depois me diga. As duas, aliás – completou olhando para a sobrinha – se precisar de qualquer ajuste me avisem que posso resolver.

Naquele momento um elfo apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Sra. Malfoy, senhor Malfoy estar na lareira mandando chamar com urgência.

- Claro – Cissa suspirou, um tanto descontente – Podem olhar Draco por um segundo?

A loira se foi antes de Bervely poder negar a estadia do primo em seu quarto, por mais breve que durasse.

- Mamã – disse ele apontando para a garota. Ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Eu não sou sua mãe. Saia de cima dos meus vestidos novos agora.

Charlie se aproximou rindo e sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Ele não pode entender você ainda, Bevy. Mas Draco não vai estragar seus vestidos, não é, bebê? - ela estendeu os braços para o garotinho, que tentou ir a sua direção se enrolando numa das saias cor-de-rosa – conte para a sua prima, que ela também já foi do seu tamanho...

- Eu nunca fui tão pequena. – defendeu-se olhando de soslaio para uma coisinha que, apesar daquele tamanho, podia fazer uma quantidade inexplicável de barulho quando se aborrecia.

- Venha cá – disse a mais velha para Draco, o trazendo para o colo e reparando nas mãozinhas gordas que foram direto ao seu cabelo – gosta disso, não é? Ai, não puxe assim, Draco!

- Porque você deixa ele puxar seu cabelo? - Bevy se aproximou um tantinho para assistir melhor a luta de Charlotte para livrar sua mecha de fios da mão bem apertada de Draco.

- Ele não faz por mal. Ele não sabe que dói.

- Mostre a ele que dói! – ela exclamou, contrariada.

- O quê? Eu disse, ele não entende...

- _Assim_ ele entende! – ela rapidamente chegou perto e puxou um punhado do cabelo loiro que caia pela testa do primo.

- Bevy! Você não pode fazer isso! – Charlotte reclamou, se levantando para longe dela com ele nos braços.

Draco começou a fazer beicinho, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ele não demorou nada para abrir um berreiro bem audível e aborrecido.

- Viu, você o fez chorar!

- Ele chora por tudo! – ela reclamou com a cara fechada.

Quando Narcissa voltou ao quarto não dava para definir qual era a expressão mais transtornada, a do seu filho ou a da sua sobrinha que tinha os braços cruzados firmemente sobre o peito.

- O que houve? - quis saber, tirando o bebê choroso das mãos de Charlie.

- Ele deve estar com fome – justificou ela rapidamente, não sem antes olhar zangada para uma Bervely impassível.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito. – Bevy mandou assim que a tia saiu do quarto. A Lestrange ainda estava bem aborrecida.

- Draco é pequeno, Bervely, você não deve ser má com ele!

- Porque está tão preocupada? Ele não pode contar nada para tia Narcissa, ele não sabe falar, esqueceu?

Charlie não tinha argumentos e só lhe deu mais um olhar de incredulidade.

- Apague a luz, estou com sono. – disse a garotinha por fim.

Era mentira. Assim que Charlotte apagou a luz e se acomodou no sofá espaçoso em que vinha dormindo naqueles últimos dias, Bevy se virou de costas para a cama e ficou encarando o teto do quarto escuro. Apesar de cansada por ter mais uma vez explorado o lado de fora da mansão por quase todo o dia, ela não conseguia dormir. Precisou de alguns minutos para perceber o porquê; seu pulso esquerdo formigava, e quanto mais se concentrava naquela sensação, mais forte parecia ficar. Levantou o braço na altura dos olhos e estes, acostumados com o escuro, conseguiram divisar o contorno da rosa marcada em sua pele. Estava sem dúvida mais forte do que durante toda aquela semana e do que na semana antes dela. Começara a arder. A menina apertou os olhos com força.

Não foi uma boa idéia. Um par de olhos vermelhos como duas brasas flutuaram debaixo de suas pálpebras. Ela sentiu um inevitável arrepio de pavor ao ouvir claramente o sibilar, como se estivesse bem ao lado do seu ouvido. Tentou se mover para longe, mas aquele silvo agudo a acompanhava. Então o silvo agudo foi mudando até virar uma gargalhada fria e interminável.

_"__Saber onde ela está, fazê-la obedecer, controlar suas eventuais rebeldias, simplesmente... detê-la e direcioná-la ao caminho certo."_

Era assim que funcionava. Não importava onde estivesse. Ele a marcara e agora Bellatrix a encontraria em qualquer lugar... ela estava longe, mas ela estava ali... estava dentro da sua cabeça.

E Bevy estava parada na frente de uma sólida grade de ferro. Através dela estava sua mãe, dentro de um vestido vermelho sangue que era a única cor ali dentro... entre o branco do seu rosto e o preto das sombras, o vermelho vibrava. Ou talvez fosse aquele olhar se cravando na mente de Bervely que fazia com que todo o ar vibrasse.

- Olhe para você... tão bem cuidada. – Bellatrix sussurrou. Ou ela estava sibilando? - A sua tia tomou você de mim uma vez mais.

- Ela não tomou – disse Bevy, embora não achasse que estava realmente ouvindo a própria voz – A senhora não voltou para me buscar.

- Eu não pude. Mas eu já lhe busquei uma vez e lhe trouxe comigo, você não se lembra? Era a sua vez agora.

A face da criança se inundou de uma compreensão arrasadora. Tinha acontecido. Ela falhara com Bellatrix. Por isso vinha tendo aqueles sonhos horríveis por cada noite desde que chegara à Mansão Malfoy... estava sendo castigada pela sua falha.

- Bervely, você esqueceu de tudo que lhe ensinei? - Bella exigiu, cheia de acusação na voz – Você desrespeitou as leis que regem a nossa linhagem. Quando devia ter insistido em ficar ao meu lado, tudo que fez foi me ignorar, como se eu nunca tivesse existido... como se você não tivesse o mesmo sangue que o meu...

- Não! Eu quis ir...

- Você traiu a sua origem, Bervely.

- Eu não...

- Você traiu o Signo Negro, eu lhe disse para nunca deixar de segui-lo, nem um segundo, eu lhe disse para carregá-lo com você onde fosse...

- Eu o trouxe comigo!

- É tarde demais, criança.

- NÃO!

Ela não soube se acordou pelo seu próprio grito do mesmo jeito que não tinha percebido que adormecera. Tinha _realmente _visto Bellatrix, não fora apenas uma voz ditando ordens na sua cabeça. Não via nada na escuridão, mas não podia aceitar que era tarde demais, não podia trair Bellatrix. Saltou da cama tateando o chão até suspender a tábua solta e pegar o Signo Negro. Não se importava com o que tia Narcissa dissesse sobre Azkaban, e que era pequena demais para ir lá.

Ia chegar até Bellatrix e de alguma maneira a traria consigo. Voltariam para a Mansão Lestrange. Seriam só as duas e quando os homens maus do ministério chegassem, sua mãe estaria lá para os expulsarem. Ela poderia fazer aquilo facilmente.

Já estava fora do quarto, correndo pelo corredor, os passos abafados pelo carpete verde musgo. Ia direto para o celeiro, onde ficavam as carruagens voadoras, e mandaria Dobby ordenar que lhe levassem para Azkaban. Já estava atravessando as portas duplas do hall de entrada quando Charlotte, no quarto, percebeu que a cama da garota estava desocupada.

O vento cortante que vinha do bosque soprava contra o seu caminho, atrasando seus passos ansiosos, penetrando pela camisona de linho e tornando toda a sua pele gelada. Não era uma brisa comum. Era uma ventania que tendia a aumentar, sacudindo seu cabelo para todos os lados e empatando a visão. Foi quando percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Charlotte vinha correndo na sua direção, tendo problemas ainda maiores com vento e cabelo já que o seu era quase três vezes mais longo que o de Bevy.

- Hey! – ela gritou para conseguir ser ouvida pelos metros que a separavam – Bervely, pra onde você pensa que vai?

- Volte para dentro, Charlotte!

- Você tem que vir comigo.

- Você não pode desobedecer a uma ordem minha!

Charlie só ia chegando mais perto. Reparou no livro debaixo do braço da criança. Se ela estava levando aquilo consigo, era porque realmente pretendia sair.

- Eu não sou um elfo! – protestou a mais velha.

- Bellatrix avisou a você! Você deve fazer exatamente o que eu mandar ou ela lhe põe de castigo no porão!

Charlotte franziu o cenho, sem compreender a ameaça.

- Bellatrix não pode fazer nada de onde está, Bevy! E ela não vai mais voltar...

- Ela vai voltar!

- Eu ouvi seus tios conversando, a sua mãe está presa _para sempre._

- Não, ela não está! Eu estou indo buscá-la!

Bevy retomou o caminho para as carruagens, deixando uma Charlotte de olhos arregalados para trás. A garota demorou alguns segundos para continuar seguindo Bervely depois daquele anuncio horrível.

- Você não pode, Bevy, você não vai nem achá-la!

- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! – protestou, se virando. Não parecia tão onipotente sendo quase derrubada pela ventania que jogava o cabelo escuro para todo o lado.

- Narcissa me disse para cuidar de você! – disse a pegando pelo braço com força – E você é pequena demais para sair sozinha!

- Eu não sou pequena demais. Eu não preciso de uma babá. – encarou-a com ferocidade – eu demito você!

Isso fez Charlotte largá-la e dar um passo para trás. Bevy pareceu satisfeita com o efeito que tinha conseguido com aquelas palavras.

- Porque está aqui, aliás? Porque tia Narcissa te trouxe? Essa não é sua casa, você não tem nenhum tio aqui.

A constatação a atingiu em cheio, talvez porque fosse aquilo que estivesse revolvendo desde que chegara. A senhora Malfoy era uma mulher muito gentil por lhe deixar ficar, mas não devia estar ali, não pertencia àquela família. Bevy já conseguia se resolver sozinha, e a tia tinha tempo o bastante em casa para lhe ensinar a ler e escrever como se devia. Charlie se apegou à única justificativa que repetia para si mesma como a razão de não ir embora.

- Eu imaginei que me quisesse aqui com você...

- O quê? - Bervely só queria que ela se arrependesse de estar lhe atrapalhando naquela missão tão importante – Eu nem mesmo _gosto_ de você, Charlotte!

A mais velha não ia falar mais nada, um nó muito sólido tampara a sua garganta. Assistiu Bevy seguir adiante, as carruagens estavam paradas há poucos metros agora. Foi quando reparou algo que a menina não tinha visto – havia uma carruagem a mais, em relação ao que se podia contar dois minutos atrás, e dela uma figura alta e imponente saía. Parou bem no meio do caminho de Bervely. O cabelo loiro não sacudia desajeitado para todas as direções – flamulava como um véu de mau agouro. Lucius Malfoy era a definição exata de maus presságios, o maxilar travado de contrariedade.

- O que está fazendo fora da cama, criança? - arrastou a voz, com uma nota de ameaça, para a sobrinha.

- Eu estou indo embora, senhor.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

- Sua tia foi informada disso?

- Ela não me deixaria ir se eu pedisse.

Ele riu friamente pelo nariz.

- Certamente que não. Dê meia volta e entre em casa antes que eu realmente me abale com esse frêmito rebelde.

Bevy não se moveu. Ela não gostava de Lucius Malfoy muito mais do que gostara de Rodolphos Lestrange, mas nunca tivera medo do padrasto, e não sentia medo do tio. Aqueles olhos perigosos não lhe prenunciavam coisas piores do que vira em seus pesadelos.

- Merlin sabe como eu gostaria que realmente fosse, criança, mas explicar as circunstancia para ela seria no mínimo incômodo. Vamos fazer um trato, sim? Pela manhã você lhe diz que quer ir embora, e eu a levo para onde desejar.

- Até mesmo para Azkaban? - desafiou.

A expressão casual de Lucius desapareceu imediatamente.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer em Azkaban?

- Vou salvar minha mãe. – explicou séria e decididamente.

Aqueles tons de vermelho já estavam inundando o branco dos olhos de Malfoy, o fazendo aparentar um tanto mais monstruoso do que parecia comumente. Nada como aquela frase o teria irritado mais. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele sabia que ia acontecer, e muito mais cedo do que esperava. Advertira Narcissa. Não importava o quanto abrigassem Bervely e lhe dessem uma criação digna, ela sempre voltaria a suas origens falhas. Aquela cria podre de Bellatrix nunca seria digna de viver entre Malfoys. Aquela menina sempre seria uma mancha de traição, sempre trazendo consigo a pior parte da mãe e do pai. Ele não podia suportar aquilo dentro da sua casa.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELA PRECISA SER _SALVA_!? - o grito fez Bevy cambalear um passo para trás – É ISSO QUE QUER, VOLTAR PARA OS BRAÇOS DA SUA MÃEZINHA FRACA E COVARDE?

- Não fale assim dela!

- Você não entende nada, sua criança estúpida! E ainda assim você é a união do pior que pode vir dela e daquele amante de trouxas! Porque não pode ser grata a tudo que Narcissa está fazendo por você?

- Tia Narcissa não quer me deixar ver a minha mãe – disse rápido – E eu preciso ajudá-la, eu não posso decepcioná-la...

- É claro que não pode vê-la! Quem gostaria de ver o trapo decadente que a sua mãe se tornou? Sua tia está protegendo você. Sua pequena ingrata!

- Não fale assim da minha mãe! Ela é uma Black! Você não pode falar assim dela!

Ele bufou de raiva. Seus olhos estreitos finalmente alcançaram o livro que Bevy carregava consigo. Ele o arrebatou antes que ela pudesse se afastar e olhou a capa rapidamente.

- O que é isto? Aqui está, não é? - ele sacudiu o Signo Negro na frente da garota – é daqui que tem tirado essas idéias tolas! Quem lhe deu isso?

- Minha mãe me deu! Devolva! – ordenou estendendo as mãos.

- É melhor esquecer isso, criança – Lucius voltara ao seu tom frio e cruel, enquanto guardava o livro dentro da capa – Você nunca mais vai ver sua mãe. Ela condenou a si mesma e você não pode salvá-la. Ela é a traidora e você deve entender isso para não ter o mesmo destino que teve Bellatrix. Esqueça o que ela lhe disse. Esqueça esse livro, não vai vê-lo novamente.

Lucius deu meia volta em direção à mansão, ignorando os gritos de protesto da sobrinha. Charlotte se aproximou silenciosa e foi a única a presenciar o olhar feroz e vingativo de Bervely. Ela reconheceu como o mesmo tipo de olhar que tinha visto em Bellatrix após a queda de Voldemort. Talvez não tão intenso, mas o mesmo. Era melhor não fazer aquele tipo de comparação.

Passou um braço pelos ombros da criança e a levou de volta para dentro de casa. Bevy não relutou. Estava fervendo de raiva em volta do buraco que Lucius lhe fizera ao levar o Signo Negro. Sem ele, não se sentia somente traidora. Sem ele, ela se sentia menos Black.

**- BD -**

Bem antes de Bevy acordar, Charlotte saltou da cama. Encontrou a senhora Malfoy passeando pelos jardins segurando o filho pelas mãos. Draco estava dando seus primeiros passos e cansava fácil. Aproximou-se dos dois quando se sentaram na beirada de mármore da fonte. Eles não diferiam muito das estátuas de anjos um pouco atrás deles, mas a menina não se ateve muito a comparação.

- Senhora Malfoy, vim pedir a sua permissão.

- Para que exatamente? - os olhos claros dela se franziam debaixo do sol. Os cílios eram claros a ponto de parecerem transparentes debaixo da luz.

- Para ir embora.

Narcissa se mexeu desconfortável, deixando Draco sair de seus braços e sentar na grama.

- Você também? De repente parece que ninguém está satisfeito com a minha casa.

Ela tinha passado metade da noite ouvindo Lucius contar sobre a pretensa fuga de Bevy. Tinha deixado para conversar com a sobrinha naquela manhã. Diante do comentário, Charlie sorriu sem jeito.

- Não é isso, senhora. Não quero... não _devo _morar aqui. Eu não... não sou da _família._

- Não, você não é. Está aqui porque preciso de ajuda com a Bervely.

- Ela não pensa dessa maneira, senhora Malfoy.

Narcissa torceu os lábios. Tinha certeza que chegaria àquele ponto em algum momento.

- O que Bervely disse a você sobre isso, Charlotte? - inquiriu severamente.

- Ela não... bem, eu só penso que...

- É melhor que me ouça ao invés de ficar_ pensando_. – a cortou. – Bevy é muito decidida sobre si, mas só tem seis anos e como bem sabe, nessa idade não podemos resolver muita coisa sobre nós mesmos. E eu, eu tenho o Draco, não posso dar conta dos dois sozinha. E você, querida, só tem onze anos. Não tem nenhum parente que possa cuidar de você e não é grande o suficiente para se sustentar.

- Eu só não acho justo... – completou com um suspiro. Não achava justo viver sob o teto dos Malfoy como um fardo, era como vinha se sentindo.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. – disse Cissa. – Você não tem muita escolha sobre ela, mas acredito que vai lhe parecer justa.

Charlie sorriu um pouco.

- Eu lhe contrato para cuidar da Bevy e do Draco junto comigo. Faço uma conta para você no Gringotes e deposito todos os meses um salário, descontando as suas despesas nessa casa. Quando tiver dezessete anos vai ter direitos sobre esse dinheiro e pode então repensar, se realmente vai querer ir embora. O que você acha?

Ela assentiu. Parecia justo.

- Então, Charlotte, voltaremos a ter essa conversa daqui a seis anos.

**- BD –**

_Tia Narcissa prometeu naquela mesma manhã que me levaria para ver Bellatrix novamente se eu nunca mais tentasse fugir. Eu a veria, é claro, quando tivesse idade para entrar em Azkaban e eu não devia ficar insistindo. Meu maior receio era de que _Ela _continuasse insistindo, mas Bella não retornou a nenhum dos meus sonhos seguintes e a marca da rosa voltou a parecer desbotada. Sem as sombras dos pesadelos me perturbando, era mais fácil ignorar o sentimento de traição que eu carregava comigo._

_Por outro lado, não dei a Lucius o gosto de ouvir que lamentei pelo Signo Negro à tia Narcissa. Aquilo tinha sido uma afronta pessoal e eu mesma alimentava a intenção de tê-lo de volta, por meu próprio mérito, pela minha dignidade, se é que com seis anos alguém tem tanta dignidade assim. Os meses se passaram e algo afastou da minha lista de obsessões a missão de resgate do livro. _

_O Natal. O meu primeiro natal de verdade. No ano anterior aquela data fora atropelada pelas buscas de Bellatrix a Voldemort. Eu tinha visto muito daquela mesma neve, mas só da janela, distante demais para derreter sob os meus dedos. Naquele ano, no entanto, eu pude aproveitar cada dia de neve caminhando pela orla do bosque e atingindo Charlotte, e às vezes Draco, com bolas certeiras e geladas. O Draco àquela altura já corria bem habilmente pela casa. O mesmo não acontecia sobre o gelo. Era muito divertido vê-lo tropeçar e encher a cara de flocos muitas vezes durante o dia. _

_A casa estava toda enfeitada de fadinhas brilhantes e um grande pinheiro brotara na nossa sala de estar. Agora ele tinha enfeites pendurados e miniaturas de anjos animados tocavam harpa cada vez que alguém passava por eles. A parte dos anjos era muito irritante. _

_Mas nem todos os preparativos me advertiram para o efetivo dia do Natal. Quando as carruagens começaram a chegar, eu soube a proporção de uma festa familiar para os Malfoy. _

**- BD –**

Aquela enorme sala de estar cheia de luzes e enfeites de Natal tinha ficado pequena demais. Bervely seguiu suas recomendações à risca: sorrir para as visitas, fazer uma reverência sutil aos mais velhos e não ficar encarando. Aquela ultima parte tia Narcissa tinha repetido mais de uma vez, se assegurando de que ela tinha entendido bem. E a última instrução: se lhe perguntassem, se chamava Bervely Lestrange.

A menina ainda estava remoendo aquilo, sentada num sofá ao lado do enorme pinheiro de Natal, quando a Mansão Malfoy começou a encher de pessoas. Ela não via tantos bruxos juntos desde sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal, mas estavam tão bem arrumados e cheios de si, cumprimentando respeitosamente Lucius e Narcissa, bebendo enquanto os elfos circulavam com as bandejas e as taças sobre elas. A tia lhe apresentou a uma infinidade de pessoas que tinham uma horrível predileção por apertar sua bochecha e bagunçar a parte de cima do seu cabelo com afagares desajeitados, então na primeira oportunidade que teve Bevy refugiou-se num canto do salão, meio escondida pelo pinheiro de natal, e chamou Dobby baixinho quando o elfo passou próximo o suficiente.

- Onde Charlie está? - perguntou, já que a menina sumira logo após de ajudá-la a entrar no seu vestido lilás, aquele cuja saia engomada lhe pinicava as pernas toda vez que se movia.

- A senhora Malfoy mandar menina Lestrange ficar fora de vista.

- Por quê?

- Dobby não saber. – disse ele aparentando pressa para voltar ao serviço.

- _Dobby_ – insistiu – me diga onde a Charlie está ou te dou uma meia.

Ele arregalou os olhos de terror.

- Estar no jardim cuidado de menino Malfoy – ele sibilou – senhorita Bevy não deve ir lá!

Bervely sabia que não devia, e também não fazia questão de ir num lugar onde seu primo chorão estivesse. Cruzou os bracinhos sobre o peito, odiando a sensação de tédio e a irritação que o burbúrio de tantas vozes causava aos seus ouvidos, e cerrou os olhos desejando que sumissem. Pelo contrário, uma voz grave próximo às suas costas somou-se ao barulho. Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir um cheiro estranho, uma mistura de ervas e algo amargo e forte que não soube identificar.

- O vi chegar junto com Alvo Dumbledore, não me diga que se juntou àquela corja de bajuladores que ele gosta de carregar nas barras das vestes, Severus.

- Numa época como essas, o melhor que qualquer um pode fazer é manter alguns laços valiosos, meu caro. Consegui uma vaga como professor de poções que se mostrou muito oportuna.

O interlocutor deu uma gargalhada que era obviamente estúrdia e grosseira a respeito daquelas palavras. Sua reação não abalou o homem que se chamava Severus, pois a sua voz continuou num tom frio e rascante.

- É o que deveria estar fazendo para evitar surpresas desagradáveis, Carmichael.

- Eu não as terei, nunca me envolvi nessa picuinha sem propósito que todos insistem em manter. Estou acima de qualquer suspeita, afinal das contas.

E começou a rir de novo, como se estar acima de suspeitas fosse engraçado. Bevy se moveu um pouco e conseguiu ver entre os galhos muito juntos do pinheiro os dois homens que conversavam. Um era alto, com uma capa preta até os pés e o cabelo escorrido rente à cabeça. Estava de perfil, e um enorme nariz adunco se destacava do seu rosto. O outro era quase duas vezes mais largo – tinha uma vasta barba loira por fazer e olhos bem escuros por detrás das sobrancelhas espessas. Apesar das roupas finas, a aparência era grosseira assim como soava sua voz. A menina custou para ver, parado ao lado do homem, um garoto que parecia tão entediado quanto dela estava há minutos atrás.

Aquela era primeira, provavelmente a única criança que Bevy veria aquela noite. O seu impulso de chamar atenção foi logo afogado pela sua pouca predileção a fazer contato, ainda mais com alguém que não era adulto. Ainda que ele fosse mais velho que ela. Se soubesse calcular quantos anos alguém tinha, ela provavelmente diria que ele tinha em torno de oito. Apesar da intenção de ficar incógnita atrás dos enfeites de Natal, algum movimento a tinha denunciado e o garoto encontrou seu olhar atrás dos galhos. Ela sentiu o breve choque de ser descoberta, que se repetiu um segundo depois ao ser chamada pela tia.

- Bevy! Lhe procurei por todos os lugares, o que está fazendo aqui? Ah, não importa agora. Quero que conheça Dallas Malfoy, prima de primeiro grau do seu tio Lucius.

A acompanhante de tia Narcissa era tão alta, tão clara, tão elegante quanto ela. Tinha o queixo fino, olhos do perfeito azul cristalino que Lucius também possuía. Bervely se preparou para mais um apertão na bochecha, mas este não veio. O fato de não ser tocada por mais aquela estranha lhe deu alguns pontos na predileção da garota.

- É uma criança muito graciosa, Narcissa, estou impressionada com um exemplar Black tão convincente.

- Você deve se lembrar de Bellatrix quando era pequena, elas guardam muita semelhança.

- Ah, não me fale em semelhança – Dallas sorriu, de um jeito orgulhoso – precisa ver o seu afilhado como se parece com o tio, é incrível, todos comentam.

Narcissa torceu um pouco o lábio, divertida.

- Thor não deve estar nada satisfeito com isso, imagino.

- E esta é a nossa Narcissa, sempre com seus julgamentos precipitados.

O homem largo que estivera falando com Severus agora se aproximava do grupo. Bevy o achou ainda mais rude de perto, e aparentemente Narcissa compartilhava daquela opinião, ao menos foi o que sua expressão de desagrado deixou transparecer por um segundo, antes de sumir e deixar seu rosto educadamente amigável.

- Thor, eu estava justamente falando a Cissa sobre o Hector – Dallas indicou o menino loiro, o trazendo para perto com uma das mãos em seus ombros – Em como ele se parece com esse lado da família. Filho, cumprimente a sua madrinha, ela não lhe vê desde que era um bebê.

- Sra. Malfoy – o jovem se aproximou e beijou o torso na mão de Narcissa, que achou graça – fico muito feliz de ter vindo, a senhora tem uma casa fantástica.

- E você é um garotinho muito gentil, querido – ela afagou o topo da cabeça de Hector suavemente – essa é a minha sobrinha, Bervely.

- É um prazer, senhorita. – ele beijou a mão de Bervely também, mas ela não lhe deu nenhum sorriso simpático em troca.

- Porque não vem comigo até o jardim, Dallas? Ainda quero que conheça meu filho...

As duas mulheres tomaram o caminho para fora da casa e Narcissa indicou que Bevy a seguisse. Hector fez o mesmo a respeito da mãe, dando a impressão de que estava esperando por aquela oportunidade há bastante tempo. Logo estavam recebendo um vento fresco e suave ao invés do frio e úmido que prenunciava mais uma tempestade de neve. Mais cedo aquela parte do jardim fora enfeitiçada com um Feitiço de Clima Constante que garantiria a distância da neve no mínimo até o dia seguinte. Apesar disso ainda havia bastante gelo no chão que se recusava a derreter tão facilmente.

Charlotte estava com Draco perto da fonte, e de longe era claro que o bebê estava muito empolgado tentando capturar algumas fadinhas piscantes. Era um mal caçador e nem de longe às alcançava, conseguindo no máximo fazer manobras engraçadas e cair sentado na neve a todo o momento. Dallas não poupou elogios ao bebê, logo o tomando no colo, e Hector fez uma careta que Bervely não deixou passar. Antes que a menina tivesse a atenção de Charlie esta já tinha sumido de vista mais uma vez.

- Estamos nos mudando para a Bulgária, agora. Ano que vem o Hector entra em Durmstrang, será mais fácil se estivermos por perto.

- E porque não Hogwarts?

- Ah, o Thor não quer, ele faz questão de que o filho tenha a mesma formação que ele, você sabe bem como é, Narcissa. Que siga os passos da família, essas coisas. Eu gostaria que fosse Hogwarts é claro. Mas se ele prefere desse jeito...

Bevy nem reparou Hector se aproximando até o garoto sentar bem ao seu lado. Algumas esferas de luz flutuavam a metros do chão e daquele ângulo uma delas o iluminava por trás, fazendo seu cabelo muito claro parecer quase branco.

- Então você é uma Lestrange.

- E uma Black. – preferiu completar rápido. Só para garantir.

- _Black_? Nunca ouvi falar dessa família.

Ela abriu a boca, um protesto veio do fundo da sua garganta, mas não saiu, porque não sabia como se expressar. Nunca ninguém tinha dito aquilo. _Todo mundo_ conhecia a família Black. Aquele menino, ele era realmente muito absurdo. A garotinha fez o melhor que pôde.

- É uma família nobre e puro sangue muito grande.

Ele achou graça. Curvou seus lábios, excessivamente vermelhos para um garoto, num sorrisinho esperto.

- Se tem uma família tão grande, porque mora com a sua tia?

- Porque ela está cuidando de mim enquanto a minha mãe não volta para me buscar. – disse com um tom de aborrecimento.

- E você tem de obedecer a ela enquanto isso?

- Tenho. – respondeu de mal grado.

- Você faz _tudo _que ela manda?

- Você não faz tudo que a sua mãe manda?

Ele se ajeitou no banco com as costas retas.

- Não _tudo. _Por exemplo, ela me mandou não andar pela propriedade dos Malfoy. Mas eu vou.

- _Aonde_ você vai?

- Ouvi dizer que tem um bosque atrás da mansão.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar alarmado.

- É proibido entrar no bosque. – comunicou séria.

Mas aparentemente tudo que parecia ser assunto da maior importância para Bervely tinha um teor de humor incomum para Hector.

- O quê, você nunca entrou no bosque? Isso é inacreditável! Se eu morasse aqui entraria no bosque todos os dias. Aliás, é o que vou fazer agora mesmo.

Ele se levantou tomado daquela decisão, ajeitando a parte da frente do cabelo com os dedos. Bevy continuou sentada o vendo se afastar alguns passos, de modo meio atônito.

- Você não vai? Não me diga que está com medo.

- Você vai se meter em problemas. – advertiu.

- Não se for comigo. Vamos lá, você não disse que era uma Black? Pensei que fosse destemida tanto quanto os seus antepassados.

- Eu não tenho medo do bosque! – protestou. Como ele sabia que os Black eram destemidos, de repente, isso não tinha importância.

- Nós nunca vamos saber, não é mesmo? - ele piscou, e rindo se virou na direção da casa.

Ela olhou rápido para Narcissa, mas a tia e Dallas estavam tão entretidas assistindo Draco treinar seus passos tronchos na neve que não tinham percebido a conversa dos dois nem a saída de Hector. Ela se levantou pronta para segui-lo, sem perceber que o garoto descobrira meio por acaso um modo muito efetivo de convencê-la a qualquer coisa.

**- BD –**

Para quem nunca tinha vindo à Mansão Malfoy, Hector parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Deu a volta pela lateral da casa se abaixando quando passava por janelas, e atravessou o gramado em direção ao aglomerado de árvores muito altas que seguia dezenas de metros à frente. Ele dava passos grandes e a menina tinha que andar rápido para acompanhá-lo. Olhava o tempo todo pra trás, assegurando que Lucius Malfoy não ia aparecer de repente e barrá-los. Narcissa ficaria muito decepcionada com ela se aprontasse mais uma vez, e ela vivia dizendo como o bosque era perigoso, escuro, que podia se perder...

Estivera seguindo a nuca de Hector, que tinha um redemoinho loiro no topo. Mas agora ele tinha virado a cabeça e estava achando graça de alguma coisa de novo. Ela percebeu que tinham passado pelas carruagens (eram muitas agora, vários convidados tinham escolhido essa maneira de chegar à festa) e estavam exatamente no ponto onde as árvores começavam.

- Você é bem corajosa para a sua idade. Tem certeza que quer entrar ai?

- Tenho. – disse desafiante, tirando um pouco de cabelo do rosto.

- Pode ter algum animal perigoso morando lá dentro. – ele sugeriu.

- Nós somos bruxos. – Bevy argumentou cheia de coragem – Não vão se meter com a gente.

As copas muito juntas das árvores tinham impedido a neve de chegar ao chão e o vento não tinha tanta força quanto em campo aberto. Apesar daquilo, avançar era uma constante superação às raízes altas, que muitas vezes tinham que ser escaladas por Bevy, tornando a marcha lenta. Hector tinha as pernas maiores e estava sempre mais a frente, e ela ensaiou pedir que ele esperasse, desistindo todas as vezes. Ainda assim ela tinha a impressão que ele às vezes andava mais devagar, sem necessidade.

- Para onde estamos indo? - ela perguntou quando ele parou um pouco e pode ladeá-lo, arfando pelo esforço.

- Não sei – respondeu sussurrando – escute isso.

Fizeram silêncio e ouviram um estalar forte e próximo se repetir. Os pêlos da nuca da garota se arrepiaram sem aviso.

- Acho que estamos sendo seguidos.

Longe de preocupação, seu rosto mostrava uma excitação fora do comum. Aparentemente estarem sendo seguidos só tornava a aventura mais empolgante. Ele fez um aceno para continuarem para frente e o vestido de Bevy agarrou num galho caído no chão. Ela bufou, irritada. Tinha sujado a roupa de terra, os cachos feitos caprichosamente pela varinha de Narcissa estavam se desmanchando, e quanto mais adentravam, mais úmido o ar parecia ficar, grudando desconfortavelmente em sua pele.

- Eu acho que devíamos voltar. – disse por fim, amuada – Seu pai vai ficar bravo com você.

- Estamos quase chegando.

Ela subiu mais uma raiz alta e pulou ao lado dele, derrapando na terra. De repente as árvores tinham simplesmente acabado, e a neve cobria todo o chão da enorme clareira onde tinham chegado. Era tão extensa que não se podia ver onde terminava no lado oposto, e poucas árvores se espalhavam aqui e ali, curvadas, retorcidas e lançando sombras assustadoras pelo tapete branco de gelo. Ela reparou, no entanto, algumas formas também cobertas de neve, em dimensões estranhas, como se brotassem do chão.

- Lápides. – disse o menino com uma satisfação estranha brilhando nos olhos, que pareciam de vidro no escuro.

- Que lugar é esse?

A lua incidia sobre onde que estavam. Ela pode ver o quão vitorioso ele parecia.

- É um cemitério abandonado.

Ela travou os dentes, aborrecida.

- Como sabia que tinha isso aqui? Você disse que nunca tinha vindo ao bosque!

Ele não respondeu, a deixou sozinha e avançou entre as lápides, somente seu contorno escuro se movendo e o som dos seus pés afundando na neve fofa. O vento voltara com força. Ela não estava agasalhada o suficiente para o que viria, nem de longe. Aquele lugar lhe dava um tipo de sensação estranha, como a de ter uma pedra de gelo derretendo no fundo da barriga. Era tão silencioso que poderia estar usando abafadores de ouvido sem saber. Alguma coisa a impelia para frente, para segui-lo, mas nos primeiros passos sentiu o gelo entrar pelos seus sapatos e enregelar seus pés.

Se apressou em seguí-lo, estava realmente disposta agora a arrastá-lo de volta para a mansão, porque tinha acabado de lembrar o que tio Lucius dizia sobre invasores de propriedades alheias e o destino do garoto intruso parecia muito cruel. Via a silhueta dele muito mais à frente e quis cortar caminho por uma área que parecia ter menos neve. Foi uma má idéia. No primeiro passo seus pés deslizaram e ela caiu, de alguma forma, duramente com os joelhos no chão. Soltou um audível lamento de dor quando o chão inesperadamente duro cortou sua pele.

Hector estava de volta mais rápido do que achou que fosse possível.

- Não faça barulho ou vão nos encontrar! – advertiu aos cochichos, antes de perceber onde ela tinha caído, ao que rolou os olhos com impaciência – o que deu em você para andar sobre o lago congelado? - a ajudou a levantar, voltando para a neve fofa e segura sobre terra firme.

- Eu me machuquei – ela protestou sem se importar com o tom. O corte pulsava como se ainda estivesse forçando seu joelho contra o gelo continuamente. Ela se apoiou numa lápide mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Hector se inclinou um pouco e apertou os olhos, mas estava escuro demais para enxergar qualquer coisa. Ele a fitou preocupadamente.

- Só não comece a chorar como um bebê, está bem? - advertiu um tanto inseguro.

- Eu não sou um bebê – reclamou – mas está doendo.

- Pense em voar numa vassoura e vai parar de doer – sugeriu. Ela franziu o cenho, sem entender – É o que eu faço e sempre ajuda.

Bevy apertou os olhos, aquilo realmente doía mais do que aparentava. Sentia o vento frio formigar e reavivar o machucado, enquanto balançava devagar a perna para um lado e outro, provocando uma corrente de ar. Nunca tinha se embrenhado por árvores, desobedecendo sem razão, estragando uma linda roupa de festa, e indo explorar um lugar proibido. Uma sensação de empolgação fazia o seu coraçãozinho bater mais rápido ao mesmo tempo em que a pedra de gelo ainda derretia no fundo da barriga.

- Eu acho que devíamos voltar agora – sugeriu incerta, vendo-o ainda olhar tudo ao redor com excitação.

- O quê? Só mais um pouco... – barganhou. – uma coisinha desse tamanho não pode incomodar tanto assim...

Mas ele se aproximou quando viu que todo o rostinho branco dela estava tenso, os lábios apertados e as sobrancelhas franzidas de incomodo. Suspirou, resignado.

- Está bem, vamos volt...

Ouviram novamente o estalo de passos, e uma figura apareceu entre as arvores, vindo na direção dos dois.

- Estamos em apuros? - perguntou baixo no ouvido dela, mas Bevy saltou da lápide de repente tão aborrecida que esqueceu o joelho machucado. Tinha reconhecido num segundo aquele cabelo cheio e claro entre as árvores.

- Você me seguiu! – acusou para Charlotte, que também não parecia muito satisfeita com isso.

- Eu não acredito que desobedeceu Narcissa, Bevy! Vir no bosque, o que estava pensando? – a mais velha reclamou de aproximando de onde os dois estavam, com maior facilidade já que usava botas de cano alto.

- Isso não é da sua conta – disse malcriada.

- Cissa mandou ficar de olho em você. Até parece que ela sabia que ia aprontar alguma! Porque faz isso? Justo no dia da festa que ela preparou tanto para nada dar errado! Dessa fez eu aposto que vai ficar de castigo!

Hector tomou a frente e só então Charlie percebeu que ele estava ali. O rosto franzido dela relaxou, até a boca ficou meio entreaberta e seu sermão se perdeu totalmente.

- Não brigue com ela, foi tudo minha culpa. Eu a convenci a vir comigo.

- Eu vim porque quis! – Bevy reclamou.

- Não conte nada para a Sra. Malfoy. – ele disse com uma expressão convincente demais para se ignorar – Vai arranjar problemas para nós dois.

- Mas eu...

- Por favor? - pediu, erguendo um pouco as sobrancelhas, a fitando com os expressivos olhos azuis – Não fizemos por mal. Como se chama?

- Eu... Charlie... Charlotte Sumers – atrapalhou-se abaixando o rosto.

Aquele era o sobrenome de seu pai, e o que Narcissa lhe mandara usar no lugar do Lestrange. De outro modo, as pessoas poderiam ter uma idéia errada de que Bervely e ela fossem irmãs.

- Hector Carmichael - ele estendeu a mão, e quando pegou a dela, beijou o dorso como tinha feito com Bevy e Narcissa.

- Você não precisa falar com ela assim, ela é uma empregada. – Bevy avisou, olhando feio para as mãos que se soltaram em seguida.

- Eu não conto nada com uma condição – Charlie avisou após um breve silêncio – temos que voltar agora. Os convidados começaram a ir embora e vão dar falta de vocês.

- Vou ficar só um pouco, você pode levar ela com você – disse indicando a pequena – eu vou ficar mais um pouco, ainda nem vi tudo que queria...

Ele certamente teria convencido Charlotte mais uma vez sem dificuldade, no entanto, ouviram os três um chamado vindo das árvores.

- É a minha mãe – ele rolou os olhos – Estou indo, mãe! – avisou num tom mais alto.

Dallas Carmichael os alcançou e Charlie rapidamente puxou a mais nova pelo braço para trás de uma estátua, saindo de vista. Dali podiam ver a cena, através das pernas separadas do grande e corroído anjo de pedra.

- Hector, meu filho! – a jovem loira tinha um tom transtornado – Porque será que eu sabia que o encontraria aqui?

- Já temos mesmo que ir? Acabei de encontrar o cemitério, mãe...

- Eu devia lhe deixar semanas de castigo, mas que tipo de fixação é essa? Vamos embora antes que o seu pai desconfie do que andou aprontando. Seu pequeno pestinha! – ralhou, bagunçando o cabelo do filho e lhe dando um beijo na testa. – Podia ter se perdido, e com certeza vai pegar um resfriado...

A voz e as advertências da mãe de Hector foram ficando mais baixas até sumirem, enquanto foram andando para fora do bosque, de volta para a mansão, deixando as duas meninas sozinhas. O joelho de Bevy começou a latejar loucamente mais uma vez, e ela reparou que perdera a oportunidade de se despedir do garoto mais impetuoso que já conhecera.

_(Continua...) _

* * *

**N/B: **Novo cap depois de algum tempo, sentiram falta, podem falar. Aparição de novos personagens e algumas cenas fofas :D Mandem** reviews** para que a autora se inspire e escreva mais rápido.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy.**

**N.A: **Eu sei, dois meses desde o último capítulo. Por outro lado, esse é um bom presente de 20 páginas! _- rouba do Hector o 'sorriso convincente' –_ Sei que vão ser legais e comentar também! Como repararam, esse capítulo marca o início da segunda fase da fic (_Signos)_ que será esclarecido mais adiante. IRN tem três fases, mas cada coisa ao seu tempo. :) Para os que estranharam, sim, a Cissa batizou o Hector quando tinha 17 anos. Isso não é nada, eu batizei meu afilhado quando tinha 12. XD

O Lucius desse cap, com o cabelo voando ao vento, é totalmente para a Fabri Malfoy. Obrigada à: **Kaory** (A Cissa também foi uma surpresa pra mim depois que comecei a escrevê-la, rs.), **Nah**, **Akatsuna no Yume** (É a Bella pirada que amamos, afinal, hehê), **Larissa** (que lindo, vc leu Fragmentos! Espero que continue por aqui ;), **Tataya Black**, **Malu VPC**, **Lori Black**, **Shakinha**, **Mia Black Malfoy**, **Grace Black**. O número de reviews no cap passado me deixou MUITO feliz e não espero nada menos que isso nesse!

**Outra coisa importante: **Eu escrevi uma **song fic** há algum tempo e o se recusou a colocá-la entre as fanfics publicadas, de modo que eu acho que ninguém chegou a vê-la realmente. É uma e estou cheíssima de orgulho dela, tenho CERTEZA que ela vale a pena. O nome é **Blue **e vocês a acham no meu profile. Por favor, não me façam acreditar que eu só tive três reviews porque ela está, péssima, e não somente invisível, sim?

_E não esqueçam: cada vez que você deixa de mandar um review, uma fadinha morre! _


	8. Uma Má Primavera

**Parte II – **_**Signos**_

**Capítulo VII – Uma Má Primavera**

_Bulgária, março de 1983._

_"É incrível como uma mudança pode demorar", era o que Dallas pensava, sentada em meio às caixas que ainda guardavam diversos pertences da sua antiga morada. Arrancava os selos com feitiços, procurando por um conteúdo especifico entre o monte de coisas que surgiam de uma hora para outra dentro de uma casa quando se precisava sair dela. Ela e o marido, há quase um ano atrás, tinham empacotado todos os pertences e deixado a Inglaterra, junto com uma quantidade de coisas três vezes maior do que julgavam ter adquirido naqueles onze anos de casamento. _

_Mesmo agora que já estavam acomodados na nova casa, ela não tinha tido ânimo suficiente para colocar tudo no lugar. Duvidava até mesmo que houvesse lugar para o sobrara nas caixas. Tinha preferido ignorá-las. Mas, naquelas últimas semanas, tinha descoberto coisas que a tinham levado a literalmente revirar o passado. Lá estava Dallas, no meio da nuvem de poeira que ela mesma trouxera à tona, buscando provas de que a última década da sua vida tinha sido uma mentira. _

_- Mieeu – Zíper veio se esfregando em seu joelho, incomodado com tanto movimento. Ou talvez estivesse com fome, mesmo._

_- Oh, droga – a loira afagou a cabeça do gato, deixando alguma poeira sobre o pêlo brilhante, sem querer – Sinto muito, perdi a hora. Mas não faça essa cara aborrecida pra mim, pular uma ou outra refeição não vai mal pra você... _

_Mesmo assim, ela levantou, afastando o cabelo curto do rosto com as costas da mão. Esticou as costas por um segundo, olhando ao redor. Já passava da hora do jantar e sua busca tinha sido inútil. Fez um aceno com a sua varinha para reempilhar as caixas num canto, mas o feitiço se confundiu com um barulho do lado de fora da casa._

_- Thor? - perguntou, sobretudo para si mesma, com desconfiança – Espero que tenha uma boa razão para não ter aparecido para o almoço..._

_Andou até a porta do sótão, mas ao puxar o trinco, ele não cedeu. Na segunda tentativa de abrir a porta seu coração já não estava batendo normalmente. Dallas não gostava de ser paranóica, mas frente às suas ultimas descobertas... _

_- Alorromora! _

_A porta continuou impassível. Dallas correu para a pequena janela circular no lado oposto do recinto. A poeira acumulada só a deixou vislumbrar um vulto parado no meio do seu jardim, com a varinha diretamente apontada para a casa. Ela tentou abrir a portinhola com a varinha, mas aparentemente todas as saídas da casa tinham sido seladas com um feitiço muito resistente, o mesmo que naquele momento a impedia de aparatar para o lado de fora. A loira bateu os punhos contra o vidro, e obteve a atenção do visitante. _

_- Vá embora daqui! – ela gritou, raivosa. De alguma forma sabia que aquele momento ia chegar. Eles a tinham achado primeiro. Só tinha que parecer autoritária o bastante... – Vá embora, você não sabe com quem está se metendo!_

_Mas ela conseguiu divisar, mesmo através da poeira que cobria o vidro, a expressão do homem no andar de baixo. Ele contraiu os lábios para cima, os olhos fixos no rosto dela. Era um sorriso, e então ele balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, numa desaprovação debochada. Seus lábios se moveram, e mesmo que a mulher não pudesse entender o que o algoz falava, podia facilmente adivinhar: "Sinto muito, sra. Carmichael, mas você sabe demais..."_

_Uma língua de fogo saiu da varinha erguida do homem e alcançou a frente da casa, se espalhando rapidamente. Dallas deixou a janela e voltou à porta, desesperada por abri-la antes que o incêndio chegasse ao andar de cima. Em minutos já podia ouvir o estalar dos seus móveis se desfazendo no fogo, mas acima disso, podia ouvir Zíper miar loucamente para chamar sua atenção. _

_- EU SEI, EU SEI, VAMOS MORRER! – gritou a mulher com a voz trêmula, fora de controle. _

_Foi quando reparou, os olhos embaçados das lágrimas, que o gato arranhava um buraco pequeno entre o chão e a parede, resultado duma infestação de fungos corrosivos que ela e Thor tinham combatido ao adquirir a casa. Dallas voou até ele, agarrando no caminho o limpador de chaminé. "Você nunca vai abrir um buraco suficientemente grande para escapar", era o que soava como um alarme dentro da sua cabeça, mas isso não a impediu de bater com o cabo da ferramenta com toda a sua força. O resultado foi mínimo. Ela estava encharcada de suor, a temperatura subia muitos graus e o chão já começava a queimar a sola dos seus pés descalços._

_- Vai, Zíper – indicou a passagem para o gato, o empurrando através dela – Vai buscar ajuda! _

_Apesar de o animal ser anormalmente grande para a sua espécie, conseguiu se espremer e passar pelo buraco na parede, não sem antes lamber as mãos da dona com desespero. Dallas observou o rabo prateado sumir de vista, e levantou, juntando o resto de força para ir até a porta. Com a varinha em punho, experimentou todos os feitiços que pôde imaginar para abri-la. _

_- Bombarda!_

_A porta explodiu, e ela foi lançada contra as caixas da mudança. Bateu a cabeça na quina de uma delas, a dor quase a cegando. Viu o suficiente para perceber que não fora o seu feitiço a abrir a porta, e sim o bafo quente e denso que o fogo trazia consigo, enchendo todo o corredor de cinza-fumaça e laranja, na sua direção. _

**- BD –**

_Inglaterra, mesmo dia de 1983._

O homem loiro remexia nos documentos jogados em cima da sua mesa com aborrecimento, praguejando, já fazia vários minutos. A veia pulsando no canto da sua testa indicava o estado da sua fúria e ele mal tinha aberto a boca para descontar em um dos elfos a própria consternação quando a criaturinha cambaleante entrou em seu escritório, ainda com o pijama listrado e o cabelo loiro revolvido, como quem tinha acabado de acordar. Lucius levantou o olhar para o filho, que estava sorrindo e parou no meio do tapete persa que cobria grande parte do chão do aposento. Ele reparou que o menino tinha uma expressão travessa no rostinho rosado.

- Draco – disse, tentando não soar irritado – Você pegou a varinha do papai?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, coçando um olho com as costas da mão.

- Tem certeza? Só me diga, certo? Eu estou atrasado para o trabalho. Vou ficar muito aborrecido se estiver mentindo para mim.

O loirinho negou com mais veemência, fazendo os fios loiros sacudirem loucamente.

- Se não disser agora, posso garantir que vai se meter em problemas. – Lucius disse com a voz mais grave. Draco riu como quem apronta e correu para a porta do escritório, se agarrando nas pernas da mãe. Só então Lucius notou a esposa com o ombro apoiado no umbral das portas duplas e os braços cruzados. Apesar de sua incrível imagem vestida numa camisola de seda vinho, ela tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas claras, e não parecia nada feliz.

- Eu peguei a sua varinha, Lucius. Para garantir que não fugisse de mim como fez há exatamente um ano.

Ele bufou. Deveria ter imaginado.

- Draco, você não tem nada pra dizer ao seu pai?

O bebê esticou a cabeça para fora da proteção das pernas de Narcissa.

- Liznivesário, papai. – ele disse, e Lucius rolou os olhos para a esposa, mas abriu os braços para o filho e este veio para o seu colo, envolvendo o pescoço do homem com os braços, bem como a mãe tinha lhe mandado fazer alguns minutos atrás, no corredor, em voz baixa.

- Obrigado, ok? Você é um menino muito bonzinho, mas é melhor ir tomar o café da manhã com a mamãe agora, preciso ir trabalhar. Infelizmente ela insiste em agir como se tivesse a mesma idade que você e acha divertido me atrasar para o trabalho. Mas não é divertido. – ele completou, em um tom sério, desviando um olhar para a esposa, que continuava com os braços cruzados e agora estava um tanto cheia de si, o cenho erguido em desafio.

- Funcionou, não foi?

- Já chega, Narcissa. Me dê a varinha e não procure uma discussão a essa hora da manhã.

- Você não pode fazer isso conosco. – foi a resposta séria que ela lhe deu, sem parecer que ia atendê-lo, fazendo com que Lucius perdesse a paciência.

- Eu não estou... – se interrompeu - Francamente, quantas vezes nós já tivemos essa discussão?

- Oito vezes. Oito aniversários. _Oito_ anos em que você me negou uma coisa tão simples, ser condescente e respeitar uma das mais importantes tradições familiares. Mas agora, que exemplo você pretende dar ao seu filho?

Ele ergueu a sua própria sobrancelha loira, incrédulo sobre aquele argumento.

- Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Você realmente acha que Draco vai lembrar que eu não comemorei o meu aniversário quando ele tinha dois anos?

- E Bervely. Ela precisa entender a importância das confraternizações em família, você sabe que ela teve bases familiares frágeis e deturpadas. Sabe-se lá como isso pode se refletir mais tarde?

Ele teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve.

- Me desculpe, querida, mas você não está tentando apelar para qualquer preocupação que eu guarde pela educação da bastarda? Por que eu tenho que lhe lembrar... eu não dou a mínima.

Narcissa lhe lançou um olhar frio, por um breve momento, então deu meia volta e sumiu do escritório. Lucius suspirou, mas sem muito remorso. Não gostava de aborrecer Narcissa, mas se era essa a condição para ter paz até o dia terminar, ele podia assumir as conseqüências. Duas mãozinhas chegaram a cada lado da sua bochecha, e o filho virou sua cabeça forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- Papai – ele disse com um biquinho magoado – não bigue a mamãe. Liznivesário!

**- BD -**

Lucius achou melhor ficar para o café da manhã e tentar amaciar Narcissa, o que era ainda mais arriscado do que se atrasar alguns minutos no ministério. Ele esperou que ela praguejasse qualquer coisa, mas a esposa comeu num silêncio de descaso e ignorando a sua presença. Era irritante como tudo que ele falava sobre a pequena bastarda a ofendia além do compreensível. A menina e Draco agora travavam alguma discussão rotineira aos sussurros – já que eram proibidos de falar alto durante as refeições.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Narcissa – ele reclamou quando não agüentava mais o silencio ofendido que a loira mantinha – Eu é quem devia estar aborrecido aqui!

- É claro que deveria – ela não tirou os olhos do café que servia para si mesma – Essa é só a sua mulher tentando comemorar o seu aniversário como se deve, eu acho que você deveria ficar furioso.

- Você sabe que eu considero isso de aniversário uma comemoração estúpida. Qual o meu mérito, afinal? Eu nasci, _grande coisa_. Porque não escreve para a minha mãe e lhe dá os parabéns pelo feito? Faça uma festa para ela, ela pariu!

Cissa fez um barulho como o de um gato aborrecido.

- Eu não vejo qual o problema de reservar esse dia para passar com a sua família!

- Não é a questão. Me diga o dia que quer e passaremos juntos. Qualquer dia no ano inteiro...

- Hoje!

- ...menos hoje! Eu não vou alimentar essa sua fixação doentia por aniversários. É só uma data!

- Eu não tenho uma fixação doentia, Lucius – sibilou – Você tem uma aversão, uma espécie de trauma com o próprio nascimento e não vou deixar você passar isso para o Draco!

- Ótimo, nós faremos uma grande festa no aniversário _dele. _

- Por que você é tão teimoso?! – exasperou-se.

Se aquela não fosse uma discussão que incomodasse Lucius ao extremo, ele teria reparado e provavelmente comentado sobre o quão adorável Narcissa ficava quando estava aborrecida. Mechas do cabelo dela se desprendiam das presilhas e caiam no rosto e as bochechas ficavam rosadas quase como as de Draco quando algo o contrariava. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam com mais intensidade. Em outra situação ele a beijaria, mas agora o homem só conseguia travar o maxilar daquele jeito de quem se controla para não dar alguns berros de exasperação.

- Eu só não vejo sentido em comemorar _menos_ um ano para viver. Todas as pessoas e seus parabéns hipócritas.

- Essa é uma maneira muito ruim de ver as coisas.

- Sinto muito, querida, este sou eu.

Eles se encararam por um momento, ele como quem diz 'você suporta porque quer' e Cissa com vontade de chamá-lo de babaca, mas um barulho do outro lado da mesa chamou a atenção.

- Olhe o que você fez! – Bervely praguejou para Draco sobre sua tigela de cereais entornada pela toalha de mesa – Tia, ele não pára de colocar essa colher nojenta cheia de baba no meu prato! – choramingou.

Narcissa suspirou, de repente se sentindo muito cansada. Ela chamou um elfo para limpar a bagunça e Lucius aproveitou o momento de distração para levantar da mesa e anunciar que estava indo trabalhar. Ele deu um beijo breve na esposa e em Draco, enquanto Cissa chamou a atenção da sobrinha.

- Bevy, dê parabéns ao seu tio, hoje é aniversário dele.

Ela olhou para o homem, o nariz franzindo, e de volta para a tia.

- Eu preciso mesmo?

- _Sim, _você precisa. – ela disse entre dentes. – Vá, seja boazinha.

Ela fez uma careta e pigarreou.

- Hum, senhor Malfoy? - disse incerta – feliz... feliz aniversário.

Lucius olhou feio para Narcissa e deixou o salão de refeição, ignorando a sobrinha.

- Por que ele me odeia? - ela perguntou sofrivelmente, olhando para o lugar de onde tinha partido o tio.

Narcissa alargou seu cristalino olhar azul com pena e remorso.

- Oh, meu bem, Lucius não te odeia. É apenas que... ele não sabe como demonstrar, entende. Ele não lida muito bem com crianças, não é tua culpa nem nada.

- Ele lida muito bem com Draco. – disse olhando com desgosto para o primo, que tinha puxado o prato de cereal com leite dela e usava nele a colher, com pouca habilidade.

Cissa rolou os olhos para o filho com um sorriso. O misturado de leite escorria pela boca rosada e empapava a gola dos seus pijamas. Voltou-se para Bevy, apertando os lábios diante da sua postura ainda desamparada.

- Ouça, querida, é complicado. Vai te trocar e depois anda para a biblioteca para fazermos tua lição de hoje, está bem? Lá conversamos. – e dizendo isso se virou para o elfo que estivera parado ao lado da mesa durante toda a refeição como sempre fazia – Dobby, chama Charlotte para limpar o Draco e ficar com ele agora pela manhã. Diz para darem um passeio no jardim ou algo que valha.

- Sim, senhora, Dobby vai indo. – o elfo se curvou e foi para a cozinha.

Narcissa se voltou para encontrar a sobrinha ainda no mesmo lugar e a olhando agudamente.

- Bevy, por Merlin, anda – disse começando a exasperar-se.

- O senhor Lucius não gosta de mim e o senhor Lestrange também não gosta. É por que eles não são meu pai?

A mulher empalideceu.

- Quem te disse que Rodolphos não é teu pai?

Perante o dar de ombros da criança, Cissa pulou da sua cadeira e deu a volta na mesa, dobrando os joelhos para alcançar a altura dela e a tomando pelos ombros. Seus olhinhos de ônix corriam pelo rosto da tia com ansiedade.

- Tem que me prometer que _nunca _vai repetir isso para ninguém. Entendeu? Não comenta isso com ninguém.

- Charlotte sabe.

- Então vou falar com ela também. Vai me prometer?

- Eu não tenho um pai? - sua expressão era neutra e reticente.

- _Vai_ me prometer, Bevy? - apertou os ombros dela com mais força, evitando deliberadamente o campo minado que o assunto prenunciava – Vai ser boazinha sobre isso, não é?

Ela assentiu. Não dava para dizer não a tia Narcissa. A mulher desanuviou a expressão e se ergueu, desamarrotando a saia longa.

- Ótimo, agora vai trocar a roupa para a lição. Consegui um livro muito legal para você.

**- BD -**

Os pequenos dedos folhearam um exemplar novo de _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_. As folhas lustrosas brilhavam, e cheirava bem como tinta fresca. A capa dura tinha uma imagem de um curioso e gordo cacto que pulsava lentamente e parecia coberto de acne rosada. Era nojento e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Dentro do livro, cada par de página dava conta de uma espécie de planta diferente com ilustrações bem vívidas, informações em letrinhas miúdas e algumas instruções detalhadas. Bevy se deteve numa em especial que mostrava uma pequena planta retorcida e encaroçada. Lembrava-se bem daquela, tinha lhe visto na estufa de Bellatrix anos atrás e chamara a sua atenção pelo seu continuo movimento de rotação sobre o próprio eixo. _Espiracéia, usualmente suas folhas são usadas para embaralhar os sentidos. Muito popular entre jovens da década de 70. Seu uso indiscriminado provoca abobamento e fala arrastada e pode durar de 24h à duas semanas. _

- E então? - Cissa a olhava com expectativa – Que acha?

Bevy tinha aprendido a ler há pouco tempo, mas passado os primeiros momentos, descobrira a atividade como natural e prazerosa. Normalmente se detinha a contos sobre magia e princesas, se podia escolher. Quase todas as manhãs a tia a pedia para ler em voz alta algum livro diferente – sobre a geografia local, costumes bruxos, texto longos que descreviam paisagens em francês e alemão e até mesmo pequenas receitas. Era cansativo, mas sempre valia o incentivo e a nota de orgulho da senhora Malfoy. O brilho de satisfação em seu rosto significava muito para Bevy, embora a garota se sentisse muitas vezes injustiçada; enquanto tinha que se esforçar em palavras complexas e dar mil idas ao dicionário grande e empoeirado para ver Cissa contente consigo, tudo o que Draco precisava fazer para conseguir o mesmo era aprender uma palavra nova.

- É muito bonito. – disse com sinceridade passando os dedos pelas imagens – Gosto de plantas. Bellatrix tinha uma estufa com muitas flores na mansão Lestrange.

- Ah, sim, eu a conheci. Sua mãe transferiu a bendita estufa quilômetros inteiros através do país, da casa de nossos pais para a terra fértil dos Lestrange.

- É possível fazer isso? - a garotinha se surpreendeu, levantando o olhar brilhante.

- Bem, ela o fez. – disse dando um tom de assunto terminado. Incomodava a Narcissa quando a sobrinha parecia empolgada demais a qualquer citação de Bellatrix. Era suposto que a esquecesse. Bevy tinha parado de pedir para ir à Azkaban e isso era um alívio, mas Cissa temia que a menina embora não comentasse mais, estivesse pensando sobre a mãe mais do que poderia ser saudável – Agora abra a página 45 e leia para mim sobre Mandrágoras.

_- "Mandrágoras são plantas usadas para produção de um poderoso tônico reconstituinte, usado para trazer de volta pessoas que foram transformadas ou enfeitiçadas no seu estado natural. Enquanto imaturas, precisam se desenvolver sob terra sempre fresca, de modo que, uma vez cultivadas em vasos, devem ser reenvasadas periodicamente a fim de não asfixiarem."_ – ela se interrompeu, puxando o dicionário. Já sabia o que significava "imatura", mas "asfixiada" ainda era uma palavra desconhecida. Recitou mentalmente as letras do alfabeto para achar o 's' logo após o 'r'. – Asfixiar. – recitou – sufocar, abafar. Não poder respirar livremente. Causar asfixia, do grego _asphyxia._

- O quê? Ah. – a mulher voltou de uma onda distante de distração – Faça duas frases com a palavra, só para fixar, ok?

- Com que palavra? - ela testou, fechando o dicionário.

- Com a que acabou de procurar, Bevy!

- A senhora não estava prestando atenção – reclamou, aborrecida.

- Não estava mesmo, me desculpe. Querida, vou precisar fazer uma coisa. Fique aqui e termine de ler sobre Mandrágoras e escreva duas frases sobre cada palavra nova que encontrar, está bem? Me traga mais tarde para eu lhe testar.

Dizendo isso se levantou para deixar a biblioteca.

- Tia – a menina chamou, seus olhar afiado novamente – a senhora está bem?

- Sim – Cissa sorriu tranqüilizadora – Só tenho que mudar o curso de algumas coisas que vão erradas há anos demais.

Da saída, passou pelo quarto de Draco e entrou, encontrando-o sendo banhado por Charlotte na banheira. Espuma voava pelo chão e a menina estava empapada como se ela mesma estivesse tomando banho. Os dois se divertiam muito com alguns mini-golfinhos encantados de banho que Lucius tinha arranjado para Draco meses atrás.

- Oh, Senhora Malfoy! – Charlotte se levantou rápido, estivera de joelhos no chão ao lado da banheira – Me desculpe por isso, o Draco se empolga no banho, mas vou enxugar tudo quando acabarmos.

- Está bem, querida – ela disse sorrindo – peça a um elfo para enxugar. Vim lhe pedir outra coisa. Sabe que hoje é o aniversário do senhor Malfoy...

- Draco me contou – a garota revelou com diversão.

- Liznivessário! – o bebê jogou água para cima em comemoração, fazendo as duas rirem.

- Pois bem. Quero que dê ao Draco papel e tintas coloridas e lhe mande fazer um desenho de presente para o Lucius com muito colorido. Depois me traga, sim?

- Pode deixar. – assentiu.

- E não o deixe demorar muito ai, ou lhe consegue um resfriado. – recomendou.

Quando ela saiu, Draco virou para Charlie e negou sacudindo a cabeça muito rápido.

- Charlie não tila eu do banho agola. Peixinho qué ensinar megulho! – justificou apontando o brinquedo que dava saltos na água da banheira.

- Ok, bebê aquático – afagou o cabelo loiro grudado na cabeça – só mais um _pouco, _ouviu bem?

**- BD -**

Um cheiro forte e sedutor de torta de maçã invadiu a mansão Malfoy de tal modo que galgou as escadas e alcançou o andar superior. Bevy o farejou e sua boca encheu-se de saliva. Aquela não era qualquer torta – era a da tia Narcissa, só a que ela fazia podia cheirar deliciosamente bem daquela maneira. Dando sua lição por terminada, pegou o pergaminho rabiscado de frases e seguiu corredor afora. Um murmurar divertido chamou atenção, vindo do quarto de Draco. Espiou para dento da porta entreaberta.

- Entra, Bevy, vem desenhar conosco.

Charlotte e Draco estavam debruçados sobre um papel longo. O menor tinha tinta até os braços apesar do cabelo olhado indicar que mal saíra do banho. O cheiro de sua loção de bebê ainda preenchia o quarto.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? - torceu o rostinho em desgosto ao ver as manchas de azul e verde nas roupas dos dois e no chão.

- Draco está fazendo um presente para seu papá porque é aniversário dele. Vê que bonito – apontou as linhas incompreensíveis que o garoto fazia com os dedos – Desenhou a casa, um bonito cavalo e também a você. Bem, eu acho que é você. Essa pequena bolinha preta e branca aqui, vê? Agora está desenhando o senhor e a senhora Malfoy.

Na verdade o que ele estava fazendo eram duas linhas cor de laranja, com cabeças grandes e uns braços estranhos. Ela rolou os olhos se aproximando mais para julgar.

- Ele desenha bem mal. – disse com um meio sorriso malvadinho.

- Não é verdade. Quando eu tinha dois anos não desenhava assim certinho. Porque não faz também? Pode dar de presente junto.

Bevy franziu as sobrancelhas finas até quase se encostarem.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Bem, você não vai dar nada a ele? Ele é seu tio afinal de contas...

- Eu não gosto de tintas. – ela disse, então se afastou indo para a porta – vou atrás de tia Narcissa, ela está fazendo torta de maçã!

Narcissa fazia torta de maçã quando estava feliz. Aliás, só uma alta dose de felicidade a fazia gastar seu tempo na cozinha. Quando isso acontecia, ela mandava todos os elfos para longe, abria todas as janelas, usava um avental com girassóis e cantarolava uma canção. Bevy adorava observá-la, ela parecia mesmo uma fada de luz deslizando pelo piso lustroso da cozinha da mansão, acenando a varinha para derramar e dosar ingredientes, eventualmente tirando as mechas do seu cabelo do rosto, pois sendo tão liso e lustroso, tinha dificuldade de ficar preso. Ela amaciava a massa com as próprias mãos. Seus dedos ficavam brancos de farinha e o cheiro do recheio esquentando lentamente numa panela já tomava o ar naquele momento. Então ela sentava, esperava então colocava sua apetitosa obra de arte na janela para esfriar e o cheiro maravilhoso que desprendia era como um chamado a toda casa.

Quando Bevy chegou à cozinha, a torta dourada já estava no parapeito, desprendendo uma suave névoa de calor para o dia fresco. A mulher desamarrava o avental e soltava os cabelos, parecendo apressada, e não feliz.

- A senhora fez torta! – Bevy comemorou com animação, ao que Cissa negou.

- Não, Bevy, essa torta é para seu tio Lucius.

Os elfos reapareceram e a mulher lhes deu algumas ordens, mas Bervely estava aborrecida demais para escutar. _Tudo_ era para Lucius, e ele nem merecia, todo enfezado e brigando com tia Narcissa no café da manhã. Deu meia volta e ia sair quando a tia a chamou de volta.

- Vou até a cidade – avisou, apressada – Se Lucius chamar da lareira lhe diga que estou cuidando do jardim ou algo assim. Avise à Charlotte também. Vou lhe fazer uma surpresa, então ele não deve saber que saí. Ah! Peça para ela vestir Draco com aquele lindo conjunto azul marinho de veludo que os Parkinson lhe deram de Natal.

- Tia Cissa – ela se virou meio impaciente, já deixava a cozinha – Acha que preciso dar algo de presente a Lucius? Como o Draco vai dar o desenho?

- Eu não sei, se quiser... beijos, meu anjo, não demoro. – e com isso foi embora, deixando só o cheiro inebriante da torta de maçã da qual Bevy não podia experimentar.

**-BD-**

- Ela disse que não demorava. – Bevy resmungou uma décima vez do topo da cama de Draco, balançando as pernas, impaciente.

- Não seja boba. Acho que ela foi comprar algo para comemorar o aniversário do senhor Malfoy agora à noite. Porque mais mandaria arruma Draco?

Charlotte estava com a blusa encharcada e as faces ainda vermelhas, lutara para tirar o bebê Malfoy do seu segundo banho do dia. Ele ainda segurava um golfinho que se debatia em sua mão e impedia a manga do casaco de entrar devidamente.

- Ah, por Deus, bebê, solte isso! – disse lhe arrancando o brinquedo, ao que Draco fez um beicinho – não, não se aborrece, olha lá como está bonito, olha.

O espelho refletia o tom branco-leite da pele dele contra o azul bem escuro. Seus olhos grandes e expressivos de criança se destacavam e brilhavam como um par de pedras água-marinhas lapidadas. Ele parecia um lindo e caro boneco, mas não se portava como um. Bevy desejou que o primo fosse quieto e silencioso como as bonecas das prateleiras do seu quarto, ai quem sabe gostaria um pouco mais dele.

- Charlie, você tem uma caixa?

- Que tipo de caixa?

- Uma para eu guardar o presente do senhor Malfoy.

Charllotte a olhou com desconfiança.

- O que vai dar para ele?

- É segred... digo, é surpresa.

- Ah, Bevy, não se meta em problemas.

- Eu não faria isso. – disse soando até um pouco ofendida.

- Ok, pega essa caixa aqui que veio a roupa do Draco. É bem bonita.

Ela pegou a caixa e a tampa que também eram azul escuras, só que com estampa de estrelas brancas.

- Acha que estraga se eu fizer uns buraquinhos nela?

- Buraquinhos... quê...? - confundiu-se – Bevy, à sério...

- Não enche, Charlie – disse, bufando e pulando da cama para deixar o quarto – ele vai gostar, você vai ver.

- Leva também o desenho do Draco. Como a senhora Malfoy está demorando o enrolei e pus um laço, caso ela chegue em cima da hora e não tenha tempo de arrumar.

Um pouco mais tarde e com sua missão cumprida, deixando tanto a caixa (com dois buracos um de cada lado, feitos a tesoura) quanto o desenho sobre a cama dos tios, foi descer para jantar. Eles jantavam antes dos adultos dias de semana porque Lucius chegava bem depois que anoitecia. O pouco natural era a tia Cissa estar demorando tanto. Ela raramente saia da mansão, e quando ia à cidade costumava levar Bevy e Draco para passear, então sua ausência deixava a casa vazia e parecendo ainda maior do que já era.

Estavam a ponto de terminar a sopa quando Dobby entrou correndo no salão de refeição. Seus olhos de bola de tênis poderiam pular das órbitas.

- Dobby, elfo mau, não pode entrar esbaforido assim enquanto comemos! – Bevy praguejou. Esbaforido era uma palavra que pesquisara no dicionário há uns três dias antes, vinda de um conto de gnomos.

- Dobby pede perdão à menina Black! Vir avisar que tem um homem entrando na mansão, Dobby dizer que só crianças estão, mas homem insiste em esperar aqui pelos senhores Malfoy.

- Que homem, Dobby? Você não pode deixar alguém entrar assim na mansão, o senhor Malfoy vai arrancar o seu couro! – Charlie repreendeu. Dobby levou a sério o comentário e começou a bater sua cabeça na quina na mesa.

- Dobby, chega! – Bevy deu um grito estridente que o fez parar – você pode ir se castigar na cozinha depois mas diga logo que homem está vindo!

- Homem do ministério, homem de roxo com distintivo!

Uma sombra de terror passou pelos olhos da menina. Ela virou-se à Charlotte atemorizada e repentinamente pálida.

- Eles estão vindo, Charlie, eles nos acharam, eles _me _acharam... – choramingou.

- Do que você está faland...?

Um perfil alto acompanhando de dois pequenos e nervosos elfos foi se aproximando da casa. Tal qual na mansão Lestrange, a sala de refeição da mansão Malfoy tinha janelas grandes que deixavam ver o jardim da frente da casa e conseqüentemente o caminho de entrada. Bevy viu o terror antigo se reavivar semelhante _demais _para não ser real: embora só fosse um, e não muitos homens, e ele viesse a pé, e não sobre enormes cavalos com seus cascos pisoteando a grama, ainda assim ela sentiu o choque sacudir seu corpo.

Ela correu para trás de Charlotte, que estava surpresa.

- Bevy, está tudo bem, os homens do ministério não são maus!

- Eles levaram Bellatrix! – ela disse num misto de grito e choro – Eles vão levar tia Narcissa agora!

Charlotte compreendeu toda aquela revulsão e suspirou pesarosa.

- Fique aqui bem quietinha com Draco enquanto eu falo com ele. Vai dar tudo certo.

Prometeu, e foi para o hall de entrada com Dobby em seus calcanhares. Ela não acreditava. Se abaixou num dos pés da mesa, que eram largos e ocultavam bem seu pequeno corpo. Apurou os ouvidos. Draco saltou de sua cadeira e veio se agachar perto dela animado.

- Bincá de econder?

- Shii! – reclamou com raiva – Não é brincadeira de esconde-esconde, seu bobo, eles não podem nos ver!

O bebê assentiu solene e imitou sua posição. A menina não lhe deu importância – ouviu a porta abrir e a voz masculina com um sotaque estranho, muito carregado.

_"Insisto em esperar um dos senhores Malfoy aqui. Trago um comunicado urgente."_

_"Sinto muito, senhor, eles não estão e não podemos deixar estranhos entrarem"_

_"Não é problema, senhorita, posso esperar por eles aqui fora."_

- Não! – Bevy disse baixinho, apertando os punhos. Ele não podia esperar, era uma armadilha, assim que sua tia chegasse ele a levaria a força e nunca mais a veria!

Mal tinha pensado nisso, um _clec_ distante anunciou que Narcissa chegava. Ela sempre aparatava dentro dos terrenos, ela e Lucius eram os únicos que podiam fazer isso sem disparar os feitiços de proteção dos terrenos da mansão. Logo a voz urgente e preocupada da tia trouxe a Bevy duas sensações – alívio e tensão logo em seguida, ao podia ajudá-la e ela não estava avisada.

_"O que o senhor está fazendo em minha casa!" _ouviu-a reclamar nervosamente, e esperou com ansiedade. _"Pelas barbas de Merlin, não creio que qualquer um, sendo ou não do ministério, possa invadir uma propriedade sem permissão dos seus donos!"_

_"Mil perdões, senhora Malfoy, mas a natureza urgente do assunto a que venho me faz agir assim. Acredito que a senhora vá querer me convidar a entrar e conversar em particular."_

_"Do que se trata isso? Algo aconteceu com meu marido?"_

_"Não senhora, inclusive, o assunto é mais referente ao senhor Malfoy, mas na ausência dele..."_

_"Certo, então" – mesmo dali Bevy pode ouvir o bufar de exasperação da tia. – "Os elfos vão lhe levar à sala de visitas, me espere lá por um momento."_

Os passos dela foram se aproximando e logo sua silhueta altiva apareceu no salão de refeição. Tão logo Bevy a constatou sozinha, correu para seus braços e a abraçou com toda força. Cissa a recebeu com surpresa, mas abraçou forte de volta. Sentia os soluços da sobrinha. Era tão raro que a garota vertesse uma lágrima, então devia estar sob intenso pânico. Afagou seus cabelos um pouco até que o aperto ficasse menos vigoroso.

- Bevy, está tudo bem, meu anjo – a tranqüilizou falando baixo em seu ouvido – Anda, deixa-me ver seu rosto – ela se afastou e revelou-se pálida, assustada e com os cílios grudados de lágrimas, os orbes escuros cintilando – Fica calma, estou bem aqui.

- Ele é o homem do ministério – ela explicou sem fôlego – como daquela vez. Eles não vieram para me pegar, vieram? Ou para buscar você? Vão te levar para longe como levaram a Bellatrix? - ela despejou tudo aquilo muito rápida e soluçante. Cissa teve uma onda de ternura por aquela figurinha atemorizada.

- Não, coração, não vou a lugar algum. Ele não é um homem mau e só quer falar comigo. Vou ter que ir saber o que quer, mas tem que me prometer que vai se acalmar.

Ela segurou Narcissa mais forte de novo.

- Não vá não. – choramingou – e me deixa ir contigo conversar também.

- Hey, hey, tem que confiar. Alguma vez já menti pra você?

Bevy negou, fungando.

- Então. Agora pára com essas lágrimas, está assustando Draco. O que és, uma Black, ou não? Seja corajosa. Vai, me solta e fica com tem primo. Charlie fica aqui também. Não demoro nada.

Deixou a tia ir e enxugou o rosto, desviando-se de Charlotte que assistia a cena da porta. Encontrou um Draco de novo fazendo beicinho e com os enormes olhos azuis a fitar-lhe em antecipação. Parecia que se ela voltasse a chorar ele choraria também. Achou graça daquilo e acabou rindo da expressão dele.

- Você é mesmo um bobo, Draco. – caçoou, a voz meio trêmula, e lhe deu língua. O primo enfezou-se e ela riu de novo apesar do coração ainda batendo forte de medo.

Cissa realmente não demorou com o homem do ministério. Mas quando voltou, desta vez ao quarto de Bevy, onde os garotos estavam reunidos perto da lareira (a menina folheando seu livro novo de ervas e fungos) ela tinha uma expressão nada tranqüilizadora. Seus olhos estavam meio perdidos quando falou e a voz estava como que no automático.

- Vou ter que fazer uma pequena viagem, meus amores. Acho que volto amanhã, na verdade não sei bem.

- Não! – Bevy ficou de pé – Você prometeu!

- Não seja implicante, Bevy. – Charlie lhe advertiu enquanto percebia que algo não ia nada bem com Narcissa. Era claro que o homem do ministério trouxera notícias ruins. Ela só estava fingindo que nada acontecera.

- Não, não – a garotinha bateu o pé. Não ia deixá-la ir. Bella prometera que voltaria e nunca, _nunca _voltara. – Me deixe ir com você, tia Cissa.

- Não pode ir comigo, vai ter que agir mais maduramente do que está fazendo agora. – falou firme – te disse para confiar em mim e não permito que não o faça. Sei que está preocupada sobre o homem do ministério, mas lhe garanto que eu jamais deixaria vocês aqui sem mim, eu vou voltar e seu tio Lucius também, porque somos uma família, te lembra? E enquanto isso vai ajudar Charlie a manter tudo em ordem.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida para o bebê, que alheio a qualquer problema, cantarolava uma canção de natal que aprendera em dezembro passado e não largava mais, para terror de Bevy.

- Não vai levar Draco então, não é? - precaveu-se.

- O quê? Prefere que Draco fique aqui contigo? Pensei que não gostava de tê-lo por perto se pudesse escolher.

- Não gosto mesmo – ela confirmou rápido – mas sei que se deixá-lo aqui, vai ter voltar bem rápido.

Cissa achou graça. Ela quase riu apesar do peso da notícia que acabara de receber do auror.

- Está bem, deixo Draco como garantia com a condição de que vai ajudar Charlie a cuidar dele até que eu volte.

Aquela parecia uma premissa muito pesada e Bevy teve que pensar, olhando do primo para tia e para o primo de novo, torcendo-se numa careta de esforço ao dizer "Está bem".

Narcissa lançou um último olhar urgente e implorativo à Charlie e esta lhe devolveu com um sorriso tranqüilizador, garantindo sem palavras que a cobriria e manteria tudo sobre controle para ela. Sim, pensou Cissa quando catava sua capa e varinha e a bolsa, muito atordoada e jogava pó de Flú na lareira, aquela menina Lestrange era uma peça de ouro e não sabia o que ia fazer com suas duas crianças sem a preciosa ajuda dela.

**-BD-**

Lucius já se preparava para ir embora. Aquele fora um longo dia de trabalho em cima de papeis entediantes. Sua lida com legislação bruxa se reduzira a um monte de defesas pouco interessantes desde o fim da guerra. Ele ainda advogava para os bruxos mais influentes do país e ganhava dinheiro aos montes por seu trabalho impecável – e também por isso conseguira se livrar de todas as acusações sobre ser comensal da morte. Todos sabiam que se Lucius fosse, no final das contas, inocentes, os que o acusavam iam pagar caro demais. Alguns até tinham pago, inclusive. O homem lembrava com satisfação de alguns bruxos que tinham perdido tudo – prestigio e fundos financeiros e até as próprias calças – por seu intermédio, pela sutil trama de vinganças que traçara àqueles que duvidaram da sua integridade.

Todo mundo com o mínimo de _juízo _sabia que era perigoso mexer com Lucius Malfoy. Aquelas lembranças calorosas de quem sofrera isso na pele ainda esquentavam o gelado coração do homem por detrás da luxuosa mesa de mogno na qual trabalhava. Ele ria consigo mesmo, arrumado a papelada em pilhas para retomar no dia seguinte. Em poucos minutos estaria em casa e com sorte Narcissa teria parado de insistir sobre aquela coisa de aniversário. Ganharia uma massagem daquelas mãos incríveis, ela lhe daria provavelmente um pouco além disso e teria uma noite de sono bem agradável.

A linha de pensamentos foi quebrada quando a porta abriu. É claro que a sua secretaria já tinha ido embora uma hora daquela – ela tinha até aparecido para avisar, não tinha? - então quem quer que fosse estava sendo no mínimo desagradável em não bater na porta. Para sua surpresa, quando levantou o olhar, deu-se com Narcissa parada e encarando-o. Ele teve um vislumbre da última vez que a esposa tinha vindo até o seu trabalho e por acaso fora exatamente há um ano, no aniversário anterior dele. Ela tentara animar seu escritório com um kit festa que espalhou estrelas coloridas e cartazes com seu nome pela sala. Bem, Lucius tinha ficado muito aborrecido. Felizmente fizeram as pazes quando ela arrancou a sua capa e revelou estar só de lingerie, e uma que combinava com a decoração que trouxera.

Ainda assim fora constrangedor quando outros colegas de departamento viram balões pairando pelo corredor, saindo da sua sala. Era o tipo de coisa que diminuía a sua autoridade e o Malfoy odiava ser posto ao ridículo.

- Narcissa – ele começou já previamente aborrecido – eu pensei que podia confiar em você não repetir aquilo do ano passado! _Não_ no meu ambiente de trabalho!

- Lucius...

- Seja lá o que inventou dessa vez – ele praguejou levantando e empurrando sua cadeira pesada, que rangeu – Não faça. Dessa vez eu não vou ser complacente. Eu não admito esse tipo de comportamento...

- Lucius – ela tentou de novo, a voz cansada.

- Vamos para casa. Eu não quero saber o que tem dentro dessa bolsa, palhaços que cantam _"happy birthday"_ ou... ou não sei o quê! Se você pudesse minimante respeitar a minha vontade e deixar passar essa data maldita como se fosse qualquer outra...! – ele sabia que estava sendo grosseiro, mas o era sempre que ela o aborrecia naquilo nível.

- Lucius, cale a boca e me ouça.

A verdade é que o loiro não era o mais sensível dos homens, então ele demorou a perceber o tom tempestuoso dos olhos dela e só captara algo de errado pelo timbre da sua frase. Se encararam até que ele captasse a gravidade da situação pelo vinco tenso entre as sobrancelhas dela. As mãos também tremiam ligeiramente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Draco? - foi tudo o que pôde pensar.

- Não. O Draco está perfeitamente bem. É melhor se sentar.

- Diz logo, Narcissa. O que houve?

Ela apertou os lábios. Como ia falar aquilo? Não queria. Já não bastava a dor que a guerra trouxera? Não podiam viver mais um pouco tranquilamente?

- Um auror do ministério esteve lá na mansão hoje, procurando por você.

- Um auror? E porque ele não veio até aqui, diretamente a mim?

- Bem – ela sugou ar pela boca, buscando força – era um auror do ministério da Bulgária.

Ele claramente empalideceu. Sua voz estava mais grave e o azul dos seus olhos, mais escuro, quando voltou a falar.

- Fale de uma vez, Narcissa, o que aconteceu com Dallas?

Ela sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas densas.

- A casa deles pegou fogo, mas alguém a selou e não puderam sair. Estavam lá dentro e queimaram... oh, Lucius!

Ela a tomou nos braços, mas seus músculos estavam duros e mal a acolhiam.

- Estão mortos, todos eles?

- E acho... só Dallas e Thor... o pequeno Hector, ele está em Drumstrang... – ela não conseguia mais formular as frases, mas se afastou dele para ver seu rosto. Estava tenso e não demonstrava emoção. Se Cissa não conhecesse as matizes de seus olhos, poderia dizer que dava a noticia sobre estranhos, e não sobre sua prima – que sempre tivera como a uma irmã - e seu cunhado.

- Então nós temos que ir à Bulgária – ele constatou.

- Precisamos... reconhecer o corpo... – nem acreditava que aquelas palavras tinham saído da própria boca – e noticiar ao Hector. Ninguém o fez ainda, foram cuidadosos, os aurores, acharam melhor que ele soubesse por um familiar.

- Então vamos agora, e estaremos lá pela manhã.

Ela assentiu. Gostaria que ele não parecesse uma rocha inabalável quando sabia que estava se desmanchando por dentro. Ele amara Dallas, tinham sido extremamente próximos até ela inesperadamente se casar com Thor. O seu novo marido, e mais tarde o noivado com Cissa, forçaram uma separação completa dos dois. E por fim o casal e seu filho tinham se mudado para a Bulgária há um ano (era o país natal de Thor) e até onde Cissa sabia, os primos não tinham mais se falado.

E agora estavam indo, não para reaproximar laços há muito esgarçados, mas para reconhecer um corpo provavelmente queimado e retorcido sobre alguma maca de necrotério.

_(Continua...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.: **Oh, sim, pequeno final trágico. Mas temos no geral um feliz capítulo (ao menos um fofo capítulo com o Draco dando muito o ar da sua graça) e nos resta algumas perguntas... Como o Hector reagirá a morte dos seus pais? E o que a Bevy deu ao Lucius de presente? E o que vai acontecer com a pobre e abandonada torta de maçã sobre o parapeito da cozinha Malfoy? Estas são cenas para os próximos capítulos XD!

Ah, SIM, o cap desempacou, me sinto de alma lavada *.* Eu nem quero contar os meses, a sério. Só posso declarar que minha vida anda louca, então sejam gentis, comentem APESAR dos séculos que esperaram, rs.

**Outra coisa: LEIAM DOSSIÊ BELLATRIX. É sobre a Bella em Hogwarts, grávida da Bevy e lidando com as pedras no seu caminho, ok? Estará lá como tudo aconteceu. Eu tenho o próximo capítulo dela com uma bela NC e só publico quando os reviews chegarem à 10, tenho dito.**

_OBRIGADA __**Malu PVC**__, __**Isabella**__, __**Tataya Black**__ (mais do Sirius muito em breve, amore!), __**lari m.**__ (eu morro de orgulho quando me dizem que meus personagens são bem construídos, thaaanks!), __**Luanna**__, __**Nah**__ (acho que gostou do Draco nesse cap, huh?), __**Grace Black**__ (no coments, haha, com você é no 'reservadamente', vc sabe demaaais já), __**Shakinha**__ (alguém que não liga para demoras e que não vai querer me jogar uma pedra!) e sempre, seeempre, à __**Lou**__, meu anjo da guarda que beta de madrugada –rimou, rs – e eternamente a __**Fabri**__, minha ocupada querida mas que sempre está em minha cabeça quando o Lucius aparece em cena ^^ _

_Agora JÁ para 'review this history' e depois para DOSSIÊ BELLATRIX. _

_PS: Bens, eu digo que o próximo cap não demorará TANTO. Mas é claro que se ninguém comenta eu pressuponho que ninguém lê, então ele não virá nunca._

_**N.B.: **__Draco fofura em pessoa, ele vai _**_tacar um golfinho_**_ em quem não comentar esse cap, ok? u.u Cissa arrasando na comemoração de niver de Lucius *.* Cap perfeito! Comentem, comentem, comentem! (Lou Malfoy)_


End file.
